Dulce Inocencia
by metitus
Summary: Los negocios eran la vida de Ichigo Kurosaki hasta que conoció Rukia Kuchiki seducido por sus encantos, bajó la guardia y tuvo que pagar un precio muy alto por ello: Rukia se lo llevó todo y mantuvo en secreto el hecho de que estaba embarazada de su hijo.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Bleach me pertenece y hago esta adaptación, con el solo fin de traerles esta historia, sin fines de lucro ni nada parecido._

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

La palabra venganza resultaba muy fea. Ichigo Kurosaki prefería pensar en sus actos de manera más elemental. Sencillamente, tenía un gran sentido de la oportunidad y lo había aprovechado.

Que llevase un tiempo queriendo comprar la empresa Newland, y que al conseguirlo obtuviera más satisfacción personal que comprando cualquier otra, era irrelevante. Lo importante era que los días en los que Byakuya Kuchiki arruinaba a sus competidores con sus sucias tretas estaban a punto de terminar.

Mientras la limusina atravesaba la calle principal. Ichigo observaba la puesta de sol en el cielo de Las Vegas. Aquélla era la ciudad en la que su padre lo había perdido todo. Y también era la ciudad en la que él había cometido el error de dejar que una mujer se le metiera en el corazón. Y le parecía lo más justo que fuese también el sitio en el que, por fin, consiguiera lo que quería.

Pasaron por delante del hotel Grand, del Caesar's Palace, del New York New York… y cuando el rosa del cielo empezaba a volverse gris, el desierto se iluminó con un millón de luces.

La limusina se detuvo frente a la impresionante fachada del edificio Newland y Ichigo se permitió saborear el momento. Su objetivo estaba prácticamente conseguido. En unos minutos se vería cara a cara con Byakuya Kuchiki y lo tendría exactamente donde siempre había querido tenerlo.

Entonces recordó la última vez que se habían visto. Qué diferente había sido entonces la reunión…

Dos años y medio atrás, Byakuya, que entonces era quien tenía un as en la manga, lo había recibido tras una impresionante mesa de despacho para negarle un aplazamiento en la apropiación del negocio de su padre.

Una semana, eso era todo lo que Ichigo necesitaba para recuperar valiosas posesiones a su nombre. Pero Kuchiki se había mostrado inflexible.

—Yo no me dedico a hacer obras benéficas, Kurosaki. Me dedico a ganar dinero. Su padre debe entregarme inmediatamente las escrituras de todas sus propiedades. Claro que… —Kuchiki se detuvo un momento—. Podría dejar que conservasen la casa familiar en Sicilia… con una condición.

—¿Qué condición? —había preguntado él.

—Que se aleje de mi hija y no vuelva a verla nunca. Ichigo recordaba la furia que había sentido al oír eso, pero logró permanecer impasible.

—No pienso hacerlo.

Y fue entonces cuando Byakuya Kuchiki se rió de él.

—Rukia le ha engañado bien, ¿verdad? Pues deje que le diga una cosa, Kurosaki : mi hija está acostumbrada a llevar un lujoso tren de vida… un tren de vida que usted no podría ofrecerle ahora que su negocio familiar se ha ido al garete. Y le aseguro que Rukia no seguirá interesada.

—Ése es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr —replicó Ichigo .

Byakuya Kuchiki se encogió de hombros.

—No tiene nada que hacer. Rukia sólo salió con usted para hacerme un favor. Necesitaba que me dejase en paz y ella era una distracción perfecta. ¿Cree que el fin de semana en Palm Springs fue un impulso repentino? Pues no, fue idea mía. Rukia sabía que necesitaba algún tiempo para redondear mi acuerdo con su padre y se alegró de poder ayudarme… claro que siempre que haya dinero, mi hija estará ahí. Créame, no seguirá con usted cuando el dinero se haya acabado.

El chófer abrió la puerta de la limusina, dejando entrar el calor de la noche, un calor casi tan intenso como la rabia que había sentido entonces. No fue difícil descubrir que, por una vez, Byakuya Kuchiki estaba diciendo la verdad. Rukia sabía lo que tramaba su padre y lo había ayudado.

Como él, no era más que una tramposa, fría y egoísta.

Apartando de sí esos pensamientos, Ichigo bajó de la limusina.

Ésa fue una lección que no olvidaría nunca. Pero había logrado superarla y darle la vuelta a la situación.

La entrada del hotel-casino Kuchiki era palaciega, con techos recubiertos de pan de oro y vidrieras que le daban el aire de una catedral. Sólo el sonido de las máquinas tragaperras revelaba la verdad.

Saludando con la cabeza a los empleados de recepción, se dirigió a los ascensores. Conocía bien el camino hasta el despacho de Kuchiki . Aquél era el momento que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando.

Byakuya Kuchiki estaba sentado al final de una larga mesa de caoba, su rostro en sombras. Tras él, un ventanal ofrecía una panorámica de Las Vegas brillando como un espejo en medio del desierto. Pero Ichigo no estaba interesado en eso.

—Creo que estaba esperándome —dijo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Silencio.

Ichigo avanzó hasta que pudo ver claramente a su némesis: pelo negro, expresión seria. La última vez que se vieron, Byakuya Kuchiki lo miraba con desdén. Ahora, en cambio, estaba pálido y había un rictus de aprensión en sus labios.

Resultaba difícil creer que aquel hombre fuese el padre de Rukia…

Recordaba el día que se conocieron, en la piscina del hotel. Recordaba su pelo negro, las gotas de agua rodando por su piel blanca, las sensacionales curvas bajo el diminuto bikini, la perfección de sus facciones, los grandes ojos azul-violetas, la suavidad de sus labios…

Cómo la había deseado.

El repentino recuerdo hizo que se acalorase.

—Llega temprano, Kurosaki. El consejo no se reunirá hasta dentro de media hora.

La tensa voz de Byakuya Kuchiki devolvió a Ichigo al presente. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para concentrarse con Rukia.

—Los dos sabemos que la reunión del consejo sólo es una formalidad —Ichigo dejó el maletín sobre la mesa—. El imperio Kuchiki es mío.

Byakuya Kuchiki se puso aún más pálido.

—Kurosaki… hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero espero que podamos dejar todo eso atrás y quizá llegar a un acuerdo aceptable para los dos —el tono brusco había sido reemplazado por uno de pura desesperación—. He hablado con varios miembros del consejo…

—Todo ha terminado —lo interrumpió él—. Y creo que debería aceptarlo de una vez.

—Pero tú podrías ayudarme si quisieras.

¿Estaba hablando en serio? Ichigo lo miró, incrédulo.

— ¿Por qué iba a ayudarlo? Según sus propias palabras: soy un hombre de negocios, no me dedico a la caridad.

—Aún tengo fichas que mover —dijo Kuchiki entonces.

— ¿Por ejemplo? —Ichigo apenas lo escuchaba mientras sacaba del maletín la lista de propiedades de la compañía… propiedades que ahora eran suyas. Sabía que Byakuya Kuchiki no tenía ninguna ficha que mover porque todas estaban allí, en su mano.

—Si no recuerdo mal, una vez estuviste enamorado de mi hija…

Ichigo lo fulminó con la mirada. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—De hecho, la deseabas de tal forma que estabas dispuesto a renunciar a la casa de tu familia en Italia por estar con ella —le recordó Byakuya.

—Todos cometemos errores.

—La semana pasada Rukia cumplió veintiún años y te aseguro que ahora es aún más bella que antes —siguió el hombre—. Y su madre fue lady Hisana Hikoku .Rukia tiene contactos influyentes en Inglaterra que podrían abrirle las puertas a un empresario como tú.

—No estoy interesado.

—Yo creo que deberías estarlo. Y si yo hablase con ella…

—Rukia sigue haciendo todo lo que le pide papá, ¿no?

—Tengo cierta influencia, sí.

—No tiene usted nada —Ichigo puso la lista de propiedades sobre la mesa, delante de él, y señaló un nombre con el dedo—. Esto le pertenece a Rukia, ¿verdad? Establos Redford, Santa Lucía.

Byakuya Kuchiki no contestó.

—¿Cree que Rukia lo ayudaría,Byakuya , cuando descubra que ya no puede llevar ese lujoso tren de vida por su culpa? Yo no lo creo. Como los dos sabemos, Rukia sólo es leal al mejor postor. Así que no creo que ni su hija ni usted estén en posición de negociar —siguió Ichigo—. Pero le aseguro que voy a revisar mi nueva propiedad con gran detalle. De hecho, mañana mismo me voy a Santa Lucía. ¿Quiere que le dé algún mensaje a su hija?

Kuchiki se quedó en silencio un momento antes de levantar la cabeza.

—No, pero tengo uno para tu hijo… dile que su abuelo le manda un beso.

Al ver el desconcierto reflejado en el rostro de Ichigo Kurosaki, Byakuya Kuchiki sonrió, satisfecho.

_N/A: La adaptación es sobre el libro La novia del italiano de Kathryn Ross, espero les guste y me dejen un review con su opinión, critica o lo que sea._

_Le dedico este capítulo a mi amiga Sakura-Jeka, espero te guste, tómalo como regalo de cumpleaños atrasado._

_Se cuidan mucho._


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno gente aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo, mil de gracias por sus reviews y alertas el próximo capítulo los contestare ya que ahora ando enferma, es una promesa! Déjenme aclararles que esto es solo una adaptación, lo escribí en el capitulo pasado y lo vuelvo a reiterar. Por si las dudas la autora del libro es Ross Kathryn , por si me acusan de plagio o derechos de autor, yo nunca he dicho que sea mía la trama.

* * *

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

Capítulo II Reencuentros Inevitables

* * *

Era la estación de los huracanes en Santa Lucía y los medios de comunicación habían advertido sobre ello. El huracán Johan, de categoría tres, iba ganando fuerza a medida que se acercaba y, según el informe del tiempo, llegaría a las costas de Santa Lucía en veinticuatro horas.

Pero, por el momento, el sol empezaba a ponerse en el horizonte y ni un soplo de viento movía las altas palmeras que rodeaban a los establos.

Rukia, sin embargo, no se dejaba engañar por la aparente calma. El año anterior un huracán casi había destruido el tejado de los establos. Tardó mucho tiempo en repararlo y, económicamente, seguía acusando el desastre. No podría soportar otra catástrofe.

Así que había pasado la tarde preparándose para el huracán: clavando tablones frente a las ventanas, remachando el tejado…

Mucho después de que sus empleados hubieran vuelto a sus casas, seguía llevando herramientas al almacén.

—Rukia, tu padre ha vuelto a llamar —le gritó Momo desde el porche, con el niño en brazos—. Ha dejado otro mensaje en el contestador.

—Muy bien —Rukia se apartó el pelo de la cara. No tenía nada que decirle a su padre y no estaba interesada en sus mensajes, pero no podía dejar de preguntarse por qué habría vuelto a llamarla.

Cuando subió al porche Kaito alargó los bracitos hacia ella y Rukia, riendo, tomó a su hijo en brazos, apretándolo contra su corazón y besando su carita sin parar. Kaito tenía veintiún meses y era un niño precioso. Lo único que hacía su vida soportable.

—¿No tenías una cita esta noche, Momo? Venga, márchate de una vez.

—Si de verdad crees que puedes arreglártelas solas, me vendría estupendamente…

—Sí, claro. Ve y pásalo bien.

Hinamori Momo, de dieciocho años, era su empleada más joven y también la más trabajadora. Además de ser una niñera capacitada y una soberbia amazona, la ayudaba en todo lo posible. En realidad, no sabría que hacer sin ella.

Empezaba a hacerse de noche y los establos estaban en un solitario camino que llevaba hasta una cala desierta. Sus vecinos más cercanos vivían a varios kilómetros de distancia y pocos coches pasaban por allí. Normalmente no le importaba la soledad, al contrario. Pero cuando el jeep de Momo desapareció por el camino se sintió extrañamente aislada.

No era nada, el triste estado de ánimo se debía a la tormenta que estaba a punto de llegar, se dijo mientras entraba en la casa. Y a las llamadas de su padre.

En cuanto entró en el salón su mirada se dirigió hacia la lucecita parpadeante del contestador. Pero quisiera lo que quisiera, ella no estaba interesada. Metería a Kaito en su cuna y borraría las llamadas más tarde, pensó mientras subía la escalera.

Cuando el niño se quedó dormido, Rukia salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Se había puesto una bata de seda y estaba a punto de bajar para tomar una copa de vino antes de irse a dormir cuando volvió a sonar el teléfono y, como siempre, ella dejó que saltara el contestador.

—Rukia, ¿dónde demonios estás? —oyó la airada voz de su padre—. ¿No has escuchado mis mensajes? Esto es importante.

Era raro que oír su voz la pusiera tan nerviosa. Seguramente serían tantos años de condicionamiento… de tener miedo a ignorar sus órdenes.

Pero se recordó a sí misma que su padre ya no dirigía su vida, que ya no podía hacerle daño.

—¿Me oyes, Rukia?

Seguramente querría hacerla volver a Las Vegas para que acudiese a alguna de sus fiestas. Esa idea la estremeció. Había escapado de esa vida dos años antes y su padre debería haberlo entendido de una vez. Sus tácticas amenazantes ya no funcionaban con ella. No pensaba volver.

Iba a desconectar el teléfono cuando lo oyó mencionar un nombre… un nombre que la dejó inmóvil. Un nombre que puso su mundo patas arriba.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Llevaba tanto tiempo intentando borrar ese nombre de su cabeza, fingir que no había existido nunca… la única manera de hacerlo había sido trabajando a todas horas, cayendo agotada en la cama al final del día. Pero incluso así, a veces veía su atractivo rostro en sueños. Imaginaba que la acariciaba, veía sus labios aplastando los suyos…

Y despertaba con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Lo he perdido todo, Rukia, todo. Ichigo Kurosaki se ha quedado con todo lo que poseía —estaba diciendo su padre—. Y eso incluye los establos de Santa Lucía porque son propiedad de la empresa.

Rukia intentó concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo. Los establos eran de ella… ¿o no?

—Y va hacia Santa Lucía ahora mismo para hacerse cargo de la propiedad.

Esas palabras la golpearon con la fuerza de un huracán. ¡Ichigo iba hacia allí! , el amor de su vida, el padre de su hijo, el único hombre al que se había entregado por completo.

A pesar del tiempo y la distancia había seguido anhelándolo y ése era un anhelo con el que había tenido que aprender a vivir.

Se dejó caer en el sofá. Era eso o caer al suelo. Ichigo iba a Santa Lucía. Era lo único que podía pensar.

¿Cómo sería ahora? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Seguiría furioso con ella? ¿Qué diría cuando descubriese que tenía un hijo?

¿La habría perdonado?

Rukia enterró la cara entre las manos.

Recordaba el día que conoció a Ichigo. Recordaba que el calor de aquel soleado día no podía compararse con el calor que había en su mirada miel. Era muy alto, más de metro noventa, y llevaba un traje de verano que le sentaba perfectamente a su físico atlético.

—Tú debes ser Rukia Kuchiki —le había dicho a modo de saludo, su atractivo acento italiano añadiendo gasolina al fuego que se había encendido en su interior.

Tenía diez años más que ella. Siciliano, de pelo naranja e intensos ojos castaños claros. Decir que era apuesto sería decir poco. Sencillamente, era el hombre más guapo que había visto nunca.

—Soy Ichigo Kurosaki. Tu padre me ha dicho que te encontraría aquí.

La desilusión de Rukia fue casi tan intensa como la atracción que sentía por él. Porque aquél era el hombre con el que su padre le había ordenado salir. Esa orden la había enfurecido, pero no podía negarse; su plan había sido mostrarse antipática. Entonces podría decirle a su padre que, a pesar de haber hecho lo que le había pedido, Ichigo no la había invitado a salir. Pero en cuanto clavó los ojos en el guapo siciliano, su cuerpo decidió que no estaba de acuerdo con esa idea.

—¿Quieres que tomemos una copa? — señaló la barra del bar entre los árboles que rodeaban la piscina.

—Sí, bueno, pero sólo un rato —respondió ella—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué otra cosa tienes que hacer? —le había preguntado él, sonriendo. Era evidente que la creía una ociosa.

Y seguramente eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo en Las Vegas, pero el comentario la molestó. Le habría gustado decirle que las apariencias podían ser engañosas, que estaba atrapada en una jaula de oro, obligada a acudir a las fiestas que organizaba su padre… pero no lo hizo. En cualquier caso, él no hubiera estado interesado. Y si su padre se enteraba, las consecuencias podrían ser devastadoras.

De modo que se encogió de hombros.

—Ah, claro, soy la niña mimada de un millonario, ¿qué otra cosa podría tener que hacer esta tarde? Aparte de tomar el sol, ir de compras o pasarme por el salón de belleza, claro.

Ichigo sonrió.

—Debe ser una vida muy dura.

—Lo es, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Aunque había intentado parecer frívola, él debió notar que la había molestado porque, de repente, su tono se suavizó.

—¿Quieres que empecemos otra vez? Soy Ichigo Kurosaki y he venido a Las Vegas a negociar la venta de una cadena de restaurantes propiedad de mi padre.

Rukia miró la mano que le ofrecía y vaciló un momento antes de estrecharla. ¿Qué estaría tramando su padre?, se preguntó. ¿Obedecer sus órdenes sería perjudicial para alguien?

Entonces lo miró a los ojos y se dijo a sí misma que daba igual lo que estuviera tramando su padre, aquel hombre era más que capaz de cuidar de sí mismo.

—Rukia Kuchiki—sonrió, estrechando su mano. Le gustó el roce de su piel. Y le gustó el cosquilleo que sintió al verlo sonreír.

Recordaba que habían cenado juntos esa noche y que Ichigo la había besado; un beso intenso, apasionado, ardiente.

Habían salido juntos durante cinco semanas y sus sentimientos por él empezaron a convertirse en algo profundo. Rukia apretó los puños al recordarlo porque, debido a la situación, sabía que se vería obligada a decirle adiós.

La red había sido tendida, pero fue ella quien quedó atrapada. Porque, en esas breves semanas, se había enamorado de él.

El teléfono sonó entonces interrumpiendo sus pensamientos y. de nuevo, esperó que saltase el contestador.

—Rukia, por favor, contesta…

No había hablado con su padre desde la muerte de su madre, dos años antes. Y. pasara lo que pasara, no pensaba hablar con él.

—Esto es una venganza. Rukia… y tú eres la siguiente en la lista de Kurosaki. Sabe lo que hiciste, sabe que fuiste cómplice en la destrucción de su padre. Pero, afortunadamente, yo sigo pensando por los dos. Le he hablado de Kaito. Se puso furioso, pero el niño es nuestro as en la manga.

Rukia se sintió enferma. Odiaba a su padre, odiaba su forma de pensar, sórdida y terrible…

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado allí, sentada en el sofá, a oscuras. La conexión se había cortado, pero el silencio de la casa la envolvía como una garra.

Entonces oyó en la distancia el motor de un coche.

«Y va hacia Santa Lucía ahora mismo para hacerse cargo de la propiedad».

Desde luego, el propietario de aquel coche se dirigía a su casa… no había ninguna otra por allí.

¿De verdad era Ichigo al otro lado de la puerta? Había soñado con ese momento. Había soñado que iría a buscarla cuando descubriera que tenían un hijo. Que la perdonaría.

Pero sólo eran sueños. Ella era lo bastante sensata como para darse cuenta de que la realidad estaba en los mensajes de su padre.

Ichigo no iba a perdonarla. Lo había sabido la última vez que se vieron, cuando le pidió explicaciones por lo que había hecho. Ella intentó explicárselo, pero él no había querido escuchar.

Y cuando intentó decirle que ella era tan víctima como él, la había interrumpido bruscamente:

—Debes pensar que soy tonto si crees que voy a tragarme más mentiras. Sé lo que eres, Rukia, una mentirosa, egoísta y fría…

—¡ Por favor, tienes que creerme! Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto. El tiempo que he pasado contigo ha sido muy especial para mí y…

—Deja de mentir —el desdén en su voz la había cortado como una espada—. Lo único bueno que puedo sacar de todo esto es que, en lo que a mí concierne, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos sólo ha sido sexo. No siento nada por ti, además del placer de tomar tu cuerpo. Nada más.

Había una frialdad en sus ojos que no había visto antes. Era como si se hubiera quitado una máscara y estuviese viendo al auténtico Ichigo por primera vez.

Y le había dolido tanto… le seguía doliendo. Pero también dejaba claro que si era Ichigo quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta, no había ido allí por razones sentimentales. Y, desde luego, no estaría interesado en su hijo.

El timbre rompió el silencio de nuevo y Rukia intentó calmarse. No tenía por qué sentirse culpable porque la verdad era que ella no había sido culpable de nada. Se había visto obligada a hacer lo que hizo. Y nadie tenía derecho a aparecer en su casa con propósitos vengativos.

De modo que, decidida, se dirigió a la puerta.

Kurosaki Ichigo estaba en el porche y, aunque lo esperaba, al verlo su corazón empezó a latir con violencia.

Él la miró de arriba abajo, observando los pies descalzos y los cortos cabellos azabaches cayendo sobre sus hombros…

Y lo extraño fue que, por un momento, Rukia se sintió transportada a su primer encuentro, cuando la había mirado exactamente de la misma forma. Su aspecto era el mismo. El traje de chaqueta que llevaba destacando su físico atlético, el mismo pelo naranja brillante.

Seguía siendo el hombre increíblemente guapo que le había robado el corazón… pero ese hombre sólo era una ilusión, se recordó a sí misma. A pesar de lo que habían compartido, ella nunca significó nada para él. Tras la fachada de simpatía. Ichigo Kurosaki no era más que un seductor, un depredador que disfrutaba de la emoción de la caza y nada más.

Enamorarse de él había sido un error y ella había aprendido la lección.

—Hola,Rukia. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué tal: «me alegro mucho de verte. Ichigo… por qué no pasas»?

Algo en su frío tono de voz, en el brillo sardónico de sus ojos, le decía que nada había cambiado desde su último encuentro.

—No tengo tiempo para juegos.

—¿De verdad? Pues creo recordar que lo tenías en el pasado.

Recordó las palabras de su padre: «Esto es una venganza. Rukia… y tú eres la siguiente en la lista de Kurosaki».

—Evidentemente ésta no es una visita de cortesía, así que di qué quieres y márchate. Perdona, pero no puedo invitarte a entrar.

—No, creo que no voy a perdonarte.

—Y no vas a entrar —repitió ella, poniendo una mano en el quicio de la puerta.

—No estás siendo nada amistosa y, dadas las circunstancias, deberías serlo. De hecho, tu padre me aseguró que lo serías.

—No sé qué ha pasado entre mi padre y tú, pero sí sé que ahora controlas el imperio Kuchiki—se encogió de hombros—. Me da igual. Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas. Tiene mucho que ver contigo.

El hielo que había en su voz la asustó.

—Sólo quiero que te vayas —le dijo, aunque su voz sonó temblorosa.

—No pienso irme a ningún sitio.

—No vas a entrar en mi casa —Rukia intentó cerrar, pero Ichigo logró meter un pie en el quicio de la puerta.

—Deja que te lo explique con claridad: voy a entrar quieras o no.

—Es muy tarde y me estás asustando.

—Mejor —replicó él.

—Tendré que llamar a la policía si no me dejas en paz —lo amenazó ella.

—Sí, claro, llama a la policía. De esa manera todo será más rápido.

—¿Qué será más rápido?

—El papeleo. Como tú misma has dicho, ahora soy el propietario del imperio Kuchiki. Y, según el informe de la empresa, no se ha pagado el alquiler de esta finca en mucho tiempo.

—¡Porque es mía! —replicó Rukia.

Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

—No, es mía —la corrigió—. Y estoy aquí para hacer una lista de mis propiedades.

—Ponte en contacto con mi abogado.

—No te preocupes, lo haré. Porque también quiero ver a mi hijo.

Esas palabras cayeron en el silencio como una bomba y, de repente. Rukia sintió que le fallaban las piernas.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Vamos a hacer las cosas de forma amistosa o no? Depende de ti.

Derrotada apartó la mano de la puerta.

Ichigo entró y miró alrededor, los suelos de madera, los sofás de piel marrón, la enorme chimenea de piedra. Era un sitio elegante, pero no lo que él había esperado. Los muebles eran viejos y todo tenía un aire de opulencia marchita. Pero él no estaba interesado en la decoración; estaba buscando algo que delatara la presencia de un niño. Lo vio enseguida: una caja de juguetes y un osito de peluche sobre el sofá. Al verlos, lo invadió una furia ciega.

—¿Dónde está mi hijo? Es mejor que me lo digas o iré a buscarlo por toda la casa… y por todas las casas de esta isla si es necesario.

La determinación que había en su voz la asustó pero, a la vez, despertó en ella una fuerza inusitada.

—No lo toques Ichigo. No es una de las propiedades de la compañía. Es una persona y no pienso dejar que lo asustes.

—¿Y qué pasa con los derechos del padre… o eso no entra en tu retorcida lógica?

Eso era algo que Rukia se había cuestionado una y otra vez… algo que la había tenido despierta muchas noches cuando descubrió que estaba embarazada. Sí, le hubiera gustado que Kaito tuviese un padre, un padre cariñoso que sólo pensara en él. Pero Ichigo se había marchado antes de que ella supiera que esperaba un hijo y no sabía dónde localizarlo, de modo que se consoló a sí misma pensando que le habría dado igual. Ichigo Kurosaki no quería saber nada de compromisos y llevaba una vida de playboy. Él mismo se lo había contado el primer día.

Lo extraño era que, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos. Rukia había imaginado que sus sentimientos eran profundos, que lo que compartían significaba algo para él. Pero había estado engañándose a sí misma. Eso había quedado bien claro cuando se fue.

El recuerdo dolía tanto aún que le hubiera gustado decirle que el niño que dormía en el piso de arriba no era hijo suyo y que tenía un padre bueno y cariñoso, un hombre que también la quería a ella.

Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero las palabras no salían de su garganta.

No podía mentir sobre algo tan importante.

—Tener un padre es importante para un niño…

—Ah, claro, y por eso me informaste de que iba a tener un hijo, ¿verdad?

—¿Si lo hubiera hecho te habrías quedado en Las Vegas? No lo creo. Estuvimos juntos unas semanas, nada más… no significó nada. Tú mismo lo dijiste —la morena sacudió la cabeza, intentando contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con asomar a sus ojos—. En fin, todo eso es el pasado y ya da igual. La verdad es que no descubrí que estaba embarazada hasta que tú te habías ido y no sabía cómo ponerme en contacto contigo. No habías dejado una dirección, un número de teléfono. No sabía dónde estabas.

—Se te da bien inventar excusas —replicó él—. No. Rukia, no me lo contaste porque tu padre tenía dinero y creías que yo no tenía nada. Ésa era una consideración más importante.

—¡Eso no es verdad!

—Olvidas que te conozco bien —la miró desdeñosamente de arriba abajo pero, al hacerlo, no pudo dejar de fijarse en sus sensacionales curvas bajo la bata de seda.

¿Por qué su belleza seguía perturbándolo de tal forma?, se preguntó. ¿Cómo era posible que recordase sus besos después de tanto tiempo? ¿Qué recordase sus caricias, cómo se movía debajo de él?

Entonces la había deseado como un loco, pero podía perdonarse a sí mismo porque no sabía la verdad sobre ella.

¿Cómo era posible que sintiera lo mismo ahora?

—Estamos perdiendo el tiempo —le espetó, furioso consigo mismo—. Y ya he perdido demasiado.

Horrorizada. Rukia vio que se dirigía a la escalera.

—¡No puedes subir! ¡No tienes ningún derecho!

—Como padre del niño, creo que tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

Esas palabras la dejaron petrificada. Era lo mismo que sentía cuando hablaba con su padre. Saber que alguien más poderoso que tú dirigía tu vida y no poder hacer nada para evitarlo por miedo a las consecuencias…

—¡No subas! —la frase era a medias una orden y un sollozo.

—No te molestes en fingir que estás llorando porque no va a funcionar. Me da igual lo que sientas, no me importa en absoluto.

—Lo sé —suspiró afligida—. Me lo dejaste bien claro.

Algo en su tono hizo que el hombre se diera la vuelta. Y, durante un segundo, mientras la miraba a los ojos, volvió a sentir lo que había sentido por ella…

Recordaba la primera vez que hicieron el amor. Recordaba lo vulnerable que le pareció mientras desabrochaba los botones de su vestido, casi como si temiera confiarle sus emociones.

El recuerdo lo enfureció. Rukia Kuchiki era una actriz, no había nada ni remotamente vulnerable en ella. Había hecho el papel que su padre quiso que hiciera y lo había hecho muy bien.

—Bueno, al menos nos entendemos el uno al otro.

—Sí, claro —replicó ella—. Pero debes entender que mi hijo es lo más importante del mundo para mí y si lo asustas o le haces daño haré que lo pagues.

Era como enfrentarse desarmada contra un león, pero quería que supiera que estaba dispuesta a pelear por su hijo.

—Que tus sentimientos me den igual no significa que no me importe mi hijo.

Esa respuesta debería haberla tranquilizado, pero no fue así. Al contrario.

—Está en la última habitación del pasillo —suspiró por fin—. Yo entraré primero, por si se ha despertado. Tú eres un extraño para él y no quiero que lo asustes.

Ichigo consideró sus palabras un momento y después dio un paso atrás.

¿Por qué quería ver a su hijo? Estaba segura de que no era por interés paternal. Esos sentimientos no cuadraban con el hombre que ella sabía que era. A lo mejor sólo era curiosidad. A lo mejor se daba por satisfecho con ver la carita de su hijo antes de marcharse.

Sí, seguramente eso era lo que iba a pasar.

Rukiase sintió aliviada al ver que Kaito seguía durmiendo tranquilamente. Estaba tumbado de espaldas, la carita hacia un lado. Era la viva imagen de la inocencia infantil con la boquita entreabierta, las largas pestañas oscuras sobre unos mofletes preciosos… y su revoltoso cabello naranja.

—Puedes entrar, pero sólo cinco minutos.

—Creo que los días en los que tú tomabas todas las decisiones han terminado. —replicó él, pasando a su lado.

Esas palabras fueron como una bofetada, pero lo que de verdad la sorprendió fue lo que sintió al ver la intensa emoción de Ichigo mientras miraba a su hijo.

No era simple curiosidad,miró al niño durante largo rato, en silencio, y después salió abruptamente de la habitación.

Ella se quedó donde estaba, confusa. ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Suspirando, salió al pasillo y cerró la puerta del dormitorio de Kaito sin hacer ruido.

—Ya lo has visto. ¿Y ahora qué?

Él no contestó. Sin mirarla, bajó la escalera y salió de la casa sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —gritó, saliendo al porche—. ¡Ichigo!

Pensaba que iba a subir a su coche pero, para su sorpresa, abrió el maletero y sacó una maleta.

Y luego se dirigió de nuevo hacia la casa.

Aunque en parte se alegraba de que no desapareciera dejándola con la duda de qué iba a pasar, no le gustaba nada su actitud.

—¿Dónde crees que vas con esa bolsa de viaje?

—La llevo a mi casa —contestó —. Voy a tomar una copa y luego me iré a la cama porque ha sido un día muy largo y estoy cansado.

—¡No puedes quedarte aquí!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque… yo no te quiero aquí.

Ichigo pasó a su lado, sin mirarla.

—Peor para ti. La puerta se cerró tras él.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado y me dejan un review con sus opiniones ^^

Saludos se cuidan

Metitus


	3. Chapter 3

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo III Oferta

* * *

Por un momento Rukia pensó que iba a cerrar con llave, dejándola en el porche. Afortunadamente, la puerta se abrió en cuanto empujó el picaporte.

Con una mezcla de rabia y angustia miró alrededor. La bolsa de viaje estaba en el primer peldaño de la escalera y podía oírlo abrir y cerrar armarios en la cocina.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, lo encontró sirviéndose un vodka.

—¿A qué estás jugando?

—Acabo de decírtelo —contestó él, levantando el vaso en un irónico brindis.

—No puedes quedarte aquí —dijo la morena, intentando tranquilizarse. Ponerse furiosa no resolvería la situación—. No es… apropiado.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

—Debo decir que todos estos años mezclándote con la aristocracia te han hecho muy estirada. Desde luego, has aprendido el arte de fingir que eres una señora.

Rukia tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para ignorar el insulto.

—Esto no resuelve nada. ¿Por qué no pasas la noche en un hotel y vuelves mañana? Entonces podremos hablar tranquilamente…

—Yo estoy tranquilo —la interrumpió él—. Es la una de la mañana, se acerca una tormenta y no tengo la menor intención de ponerme a buscar hotel… especialmente teniendo una casa de mi propiedad.

—¡Pero eso es ridículo! No estás siendo razonable.

—¿Ah, no? Dadas las circunstancias, yo creo que estoy siendo más que razonable. Vamos a estudiar los hechos, ¿de acuerdo? Esta casa es mía. De hecho, tú me debes mucho dinero de alquiler…

—¡Yo no te debo nada!

—Además, me has escondido a mi hijo durante casi dos años —siguió Ichigo como si no la hubiera oído—. No creo que a un juez le hiciera gracia eso. De hecho, creo que diría que eres tú quien está siendo poco razonable.

—¡Lo estás retorciendo todo! —Rukia se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada hasta que te fuiste, no te escondí nada. ¿Y quieres dejar de fingir que te importa algo el niño? Los dos sabemos que te habrías marchado aunque te hubiera dicho que estaba embarazada.

—¿Ah, sí? Tú no sabes lo que hubiera hecho porque no sabes nada sobre mí.

—Sé que eres un mujeriego.

—Desde luego — inclinó la cabeza—. Y no pensaba tener hijos, pero eso ha cambiado. Por cierto, ¿qué pensabas contarle a mi hijo cuando fuera mayor? ¿Que su padre había muerto o que no había querido saber nada de él?

—No le habría mentido —contestó ella.

—En cualquier caso, sería un error.

Ichigo Kurosaki sabía lo que era crecer como un huérfano porque su madre los había abandonado cuando él tenía ocho años. Era tan fácil destrozar la vida de un niño… quizá por eso había decidido no formar una familia. Era una responsabilidad enorme y él creía que un niño merecía tener un padre y una madre.

—No tenías derecho a esconderme a Kaito. Cualquier juez te dirá eso.

—Kaito no es un secreto para nadie. ¡Y deja de hablar de jueces y de juicios!

—Jueces y juicios son la realidad. Será mejor que te acostumbres a la idea.

—¿Por qué estás siendo así? —preguntó Rukia, angustiada.

—¿Así, cómo?

—Tan… brutal, tan frío.

—¿Por qué crees tú?

—Mi padre tenía razón… esto es una venganza. ¿verdad?

Ichigo tomó un trago de su copa y luego tiró el resto al fregadero.

—¿Vengarme por qué? Ya tengo todo lo que quiero.

—Estás furioso por lo que te hizo mi padre y lo entiendo —Rukia intentó mostrarse serena—. Y lamento mucho haber tomado parte en ello. Pero intenté explicarte entonces que no había sido culpa mía…

—No, por supuesto. Las niñas mimadas como tú nunca se hacen responsables de nada. Creías que podías tener todo lo que quisieras cuando quisieras. Decir «lo siento» sólo es una frase que no significa nada, pero te aseguro que la furia que yo siento ahora mismo es mucho más que una frase.

Ella lo miró, furiosa también.

—Yo no soy una niña mimada. No me conoces en absoluto.

—Ya, claro.

El desdén que había en su voz la sacó de quicio. Pero, aunque le gustaría contarle la verdad, sabía que no podía hablarle de su madre. Había intentado explicarle lo que pasó en su último encuentro, se había enfrentado con el desprecio de su mirada… y había tenido que soportar que la rechazase de la manera más cruel. No podía volver a pasar por eso ahora. Además, ¿para qué iba a hacerlo cuando estaba claro que su opinión sobre ella no había cambiado?

Era mejor dejar en el pasado algunas cosas, se dijo. Lo que importaba ahora era el bienestar de su hijo.

—Ir a juicio por un niño al que no quieres… eso no va a solucionar nada. Por favor, no te vengues en Kaito.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes que no lo quiero? ¿Qué creías que iba a pasar cuando tu padre me dijera que tenía un hijo? ¿Creías que vendría a darte dinero y desaparecería después sin molestar? Si eso es lo que quieres, estás soñando. Porque, lo creas o no, estoy pensando en lo que es mejor para mi hijo. Algo que tú pareces incapaz de hacer.

—Siempre he puesto a mi hijo por delante —replicó ella—. Y no quiero nada de ti. ¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Qué es lo que crees mejor para Kaito?

Ichigo no contestó inmediatamente. Parecía estar pensando sus opciones. ¿Estaba intentando atormentarla? ¿Eso era parte de su venganza? ¿Qué esperaba, que se echara a sus píes?

Sí, seguramente eso era lo que quería. Su padre solía controlarla a través del miedo. Cuando intentaba rebelarse, le recordaba lo que podía hacer y ella volvía a la fila rápidamente.

Ese recuerdo hizo que levantase la barbilla, desafiante. Había jurado que nadie volvería a tener ese poder sobre ella.

—Si algún juez te diera la custodia, lucharía en todos los tribunales del mundo para recuperar a mi hijo.

—Eso es cosa tuya —replicó él—. Admiro tu valentía… pero, por supuesto, no tienes nada que hacer.

Observó entonces el brillo de furia en sus ojos violeta.

Era tan bella, más que a los dieciocho años. Su padre estaba en lo cierto sobre eso. Podía ver la curva firme de sus pechos bajo la bata y, como las luces del salón estaban tras ella, también podía ver la silueta de sus largas y blancas piernas.

Siempre había sido una chica atractiva, pero había madurado hasta convertirse en una mujer muy deseable. Una pena su frío y mercenario corazón, pensó, irónico.

Ella notó cómo la miraba… lo notó y, absurdamente, sintió como si estuviera tocándola. Pero intentó apartar de sí esa sensación, intentó fingir que no pasaba nada… ¿cómo podía sentir eso cuando odiaba a aquel hombre?

—Creo que no sabes controlar tu mal carácter, Ichigo. Y ése es un problema que resuelven los psicólogos.

—Sí, a lo mejor tienes razón —rió él, dejando el vaso sobre la encimera.

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ahora mismo, me voy a la cama.

—¡No puedes irte a la cama!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no puedes entrar aquí amenazando con quitarme a mi hijo y esperar que me quede tan tranquila. Tengo que saber cuáles son tus intenciones respecto a Kaito. No pensarás pedir la custodia, ¿verdad?

Ichigo la miró un momento. Cuando Byakuya Kuchiki le contó que tenía un hijo se había quedado perplejo… y luego se había puesto furioso. Había pasado por todos los estados de ánimo desde entonces. Algunos de ellos eran una completa sorpresa para él… como el sentimiento protector que había experimentado al ver a Kaito en la cuna.

Sí, había decidido mucho tiempo atrás que no iba a formar una familia, pero el hecho era que tenía un hijo y abandonarlo ahora sería imposible. El niño era responsabilidad suya porque él creía en hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Pero… ¿qué debía hacer en aquella situación? Entonces miró a Rukia y pensó en lo que su padre había dicho, que podría resultarle conveniente.

—Me lo pensaré esta noche y hablaremos por la mañana.

—No quiero discutir los términos por la mañana. Quiero hablarlo ahora mismo. Y puede que no te hayas dado cuenta, pero en esta casa no hay camas. Las habitaciones de arriba están vacías. La única cama que hay es la mía.

Ichigo la miró, sonriendo.

—¿Eso es una invitación?

La mujer se puso colorada.

—Tú sabes que no.

—No me sorprendería nada que te rebajases a eso, la verdad. De hecho, tu padre me hizo una oferta de lo más extraña.

—¿Qué clase de oferta?

—Creo que el trato era que lo dejase conservar su puesto en el consejo de administración y, a cambio, me quedaría contigo.

—¿Cómo que te quedarías conmigo? —repitió ella, atónita.

—Lo que he dicho. A cambio de quedarse en el consejo de administración de Kuchiki Corp, él podría hablar contigo para… bueno, supongo que para convencerte de que te acomodases a mis necesidades. No sé si te estaba vendiendo como una esposa trofeo por tus conexiones aristocráticas o como una amante de conveniencia… claro que la segunda opción me interesó al principio. Como sabes, yo no soy de los que se casan. Pero entonces no sabía que tenía un hijo.

—¿Pero qué…?

—No te preocupes, le dije que no. Mi lema ha sido siempre obviar al intermediario. Lidiar directamente con el proveedor es la solución más satisfactoria, ¿no te parece?

—Lo que me parece es que tú eres tan vil como mi padre —replicó ella asqueada.

—¿Habéis tenido una discusión, cariño? ¿Qué pasa, estás enfadada porque papá ya no puede darte dinero?

—No sé de qué estás hablando…

—Da igual. Sigo pensando en esas dos posibilidades, te lo aseguro. Esposa trofeo o amante de conveniencia… —Ichigo se encogió de hombros—. O podría pedir la custodia de Kaito y marcharme de aquí. Hay muchas opciones.

—No te darían la custodia del niño, nadie separaría a una madre de su hijo —le espetó ella, indignada—. Y no me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre del planeta y vivieras en un palacio recubierto de oro.

El rió, irónico.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

—Siempre has tenido una alta opinión sobre ti mismo. Demasiado alta.

—Es posible, pero sé cómo funciona la mente avariciosa de Rukia Kuchiki.

—Tú no sabes nada sobre mí.

Era una buena actriz, desde luego, pensó él. Parecía realmente descompuesta.

—Tú vas donde haya dinero. Tu padre me dijo eso hace dos años.

Rukia apretó los puños. Tenía unas manos tan pequeñas. Todo en ella era absolutamente femenino; incluso la rabia que intentaba contener. Aunque en la cama no era tan contenida; al contrario, había sido una alumna aplicada desde que le enseñó lo que le gustaba y cómo le gustaba.

Ojalá pudiera dejar de pensar en eso. Pero no era capaz.

Desde que abrió la puerta unos minutos antes había sabido que seguía deseándola.

La deseaba en aquel momento, la fuerza de ese deseo enfureciéndolo. ¿Cómo podía sentir eso sabiendo cómo era ella en realidad?

El ceñudo hombre la miró de arriba abajo. No tenía la menor duda de que conocía la oferta de su padre y estaba intentando jugar sus cartas.

Quizá lo mejor sería jugar a su juego, se dijo. Sí, cuanto más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea.

—Muy bien, quieres hablar de los términos ahora, pues vamos a hablar de los términos.

¿Qué estaba pasando por su cabeza?, se preguntó ella. Nerviosa, apretó la bata contra su pecho, sin darse cuenta de que ese gesto mostraba su figura con más claridad.

Quería decirle que se fuera, que la dejase en paz, que no quería hablar con él después de las cosas que le había dicho, pero intentó tranquilizarse y ver la situación con la cabeza fría. Lo importante ahora era Kaito.

—Mis términos son que mi hijo se queda con quien tiene que quedarse, conmigo. Tú eres un hombre de negocios que viaja continuamente de un lado a otro y trabaja muchas horas al día. Así no se puede cuidar de un niño de veintiún meses. Kaito es un compromiso continuo.

—Sí, lo sé. Y ésa es la razón por la que estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato.

—¿Qué clase de trato?

—¿Lo ves? La vieja Rukia Kuchki que yo conocía —sonrió Ichigo—. Supongo que podrías serme conveniente. Eres la madre de mi hijo y nos entendemos. Y debo admitir que la idea de tener una dama en el salón y una amante en el dormitorio es interesante.

Ella apretó los puños, indignada.

—Pues entonces deberías poner un anuncio en el periódico porque yo no estoy interesada —le dijo, intentando contener la rabia—. La idea de que me pongas la mano encima me da náuseas.

Iba a darse la vuelta para subir a su habitación, pero la sujetó del brazo.

—Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad.

El roce de su mano era como una corriente eléctrica enviando chispas por todo su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar.

Era cierto. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que hicieron el amor, pero recordaba cómo disfrutaba con él, recordaba lo maravilloso que era perder la cabeza con sus caricias, con sus besos.

¿Por qué pensaba esas cosas? Lo odiaba, se recordó a sí misma. Acababa de insultarla, la había herido en lo más hondo… ¿dónde estaba su integridad, su amor propio?

—Suéltame.

—Aún no te he dicho los términos del acuerdo.

—No quiero escuchar nada. No estoy interesada.

—No, claro que no —Ichigo sonrió, pero en sus ojos no había humor alguno—. Tu padre lo ha perdido todo y eso significa que tú has perdido la gallina de los huevos de oro… incluso has perdido esta casa. Pero yo puedo hacer que sigas viviendo como una reina…

—Lo único que tendría que hacer es venderte mi cuerpo, ¿verdad? —lo interrumpió Rukia.

—Eres la madre de mi hijo y estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte un trato mejor. Lo único que tendrás que hacer es ir conmigo a Sicilia y hacer el papel de la perfecta madre y esposa. Claro que tendrás que compartir mi cama. Pero a cambio podrás seguir llevando el mismo tren de vida que antes.

La ojivioleta lo miró, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho. No podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

—¿Qué?

—Tendrás que firmar una separación de bienes, por supuesto. Pero mientras cumplas con los términos del trato, tendrás todo lo que quieras.

—¿Y se supone que ése es un buen acuerdo para mí? —le espetó ella—. ¿De verdad crees que me casaría contigo?

—Es lo mejor. Y la separación de bienes no es negociable.

—Tu arrogancia es increíble. ¿Crees que me ataría a ti en un matrimonio sin amor…?

—Por dinero, seguridad y los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada, sí, lo creo. Deja de fingir.

—No querría casarme contigo por todo el oro del mundo.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Es posible que no nos caigamos bien, pero entre nosotros hay química y tú lo sabes. Cuando te toco te enciendes. El sexo nunca ha sido un problema, al contrario.

—Eres el hombre más arrogante, más engreído y más patético que he conocido nunca —le espetó ella, intentando soltarse—. ¿Qué haces?

—Voy a besarte para demostrar que tengo razón.

—¡No te atrevas!

El altivo hombre volvió a sonreír.

—Cuanto antes aceptes que soy yo quien da las órdenes ahora, antes nos entenderemos.

—¡Nunca aceptaré tal cosa!

—Entonces te lo vas a poner muy difícil.

—No, tú me lo pones difícil. Pero eso es lo que quieres, ¿no?

—No, Rukia. Ahora mismo no es lo que quiero.

Había algo en el tono ronco de su voz, algo invitador Ichigo miraba su boca y, de repente, cuando inclinó la cabeza. Rukia dejó de luchar. Quería que la besara. Era como si una ola de deseo la hubiese envuelto, ahogándola por completo.

El la rozó con los labios, suavemente al principio y luego, cuando notó su aquiescencia, de forma más exigente ella se encontró devolviéndole el beso de la misma forma, como si estuviera embriagada de su fuerza, de su pasión.

Entonces, de repente, cuando levantó una mano para tocarlo, él se apartó. Ella lo miró, marcada, sin saber qué había pasado…

—¿Lo ves? No tienes que hacer ningún esfuerzo para que el acuerdo funcione. Sólo tienes que ser tú misma.

Rukia dio un paso atrás, avergonzada. ¿Por qué le había devuelto el beso? ¿Por qué?

—Te he besado… ¿y qué? A lo mejor sólo quería que vieras… lo que ibas a perderte.

—Vaya, Vaya, vaya. Veo que sigues siendo combativa. El problema es que, como tu padre, no tienes nada con lo que negociar. No voy a aumentar mi oferta, cariño. La separación de bienes no es negociable. Aceptas lo que he puesto sobre la mesa o no.

—No estoy interesada en tu oferta.

Ichigo bajó la mirada hasta sus pechos. Sus pezones se marcaban bajo la seda, evidenciando que estaba excitada…

—Sí estas interesada, Rukia. Porque el poder y el dinero son grandes afrodisíacos para ti. Me deseas más de lo que dices.

—¡Te odio!

—Sí, claro que sí. Y odias mi dinero sobre todo. ¿Por qué no te vas a la cama? Eso si de verdad quieres dormir sola.

—¿Y por qué no te vas tú de mi casa?

El se limitó a sonreír.

—Encantado de hacer negocios contigo —le dijo—. Piensa en mí oferta porque sólo esperaré hasta mañana. Después de eso, tendrás que negociar con mi abogado. Y él no será tan comprensivo como yo.

* * *

Bueno gente mil de gracias por su apoyo y sus lindos reviews, antes de irme de viaje , les traje este capi.^^ espero les guste

Saludos y se cuidan un montón, si quieren que vuelva y siga actualizando déjenme reviews, asi los cambio por pasajes de regreso a la civilización. xD

Ichiruki para todos

Metitus


	4. Chapter 4

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo IV Decisión

* * *

Rukia estaba tumbada en la cama, mirando el techo. Al otro lado de la ventana podía oír cómo el viento ganaba fuerza, golpeando los cristales y las ramas de los árboles. Era curioso lo preocupada que había estado por la tormenta unas horas antes. Pero ahora, ni siquiera la amenaza de un huracán era tan turbadora como la presencia de Ichigo Kurosaki.

¿Por qué lo había besado así?, se preguntaba una y otra vez.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era ir a Sicilia con él y hacer el papel de perfecta madre y esposa…

Podía irse al infierno, pensó, golpeando la almohada con el puño. ¿Cómo había podido creer alguna vez que él era un ser humano decente? Creer que estaba enamorado de ella… qué tonta había sido.

Poco antes había oído sus pasos por la escalera y se llevó una mano al corazón. No había cerrojo en su puerta y si decidía entrar…

Afortunadamente, sólo iba al cuarto de baño. Había oído el grifo de la ducha.

No sabía qué podría haber pasado si hubiera entrado en su habitación. Sí, lo odiaba, pero algo realmente extraño le ocurría cuando la tocaba. La hacía perder el control de sus emociones, la convertía en alguien u quien ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer. Y no tenía nada que ver con el maldito dinero. ¿Qué tenía Ichigo que la afectaba de esa forma? No lo sabía. Lo único que sabía era que le daba miedo.

Lo oyó salir del baño y se sentó en la cama, aguzando el oído. Enseguida oyó que abría uno de los armarios. Evidentemente iba a dormir en el sofá del salón y buscaba sábanas y mantas, como si estuviera en su propia casa. Claro que era su casa ahora. Cada vez que lo pensaba se ponía enferma.

Los establos de Santa Lucía eran su refugio. Habían sido de su madre y siempre había pensado que, tras su muerte, los heredaría ella.

Evidentemente, su padre había llegado antes. Rukia apretó los puños. Ofrecérsela a Kurosaki como si fuera una propiedad que pudiera ser intercambiada… claro que no debería sorprenderla. Su padre era un experto usando a la gente.

El matrimonio de los Kuchiki había sido un fraude. Byakuya Kuchiki se había casado con su madre porque pertenecía a la aristocracia y eso era conveniente para sus propósitos. En cuanto a su madre… aunque era de clase alta estaba casi en la ruina y a punto de vender la casa de Surrey que había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones y los establos de Santa Lucía cuando conoció a Byakuya.

Nunca debería haber aceptado su proposición de matrimonio, pero ella creyó que la quería. Aunque no tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que, en lugar de rescatarla, estaba atrapada en un matrimonio sin amor. Ni siquiera pudo conservar la casa de Surrey, la casa en la que se había criado, porque su padre la vendió al mejor postor.

Byakuya Kuchiki era un tirano y un mujeriego. Había usado los contactos de su esposa para medrar profesionalmente y, al mismo tiempo, despreciaba que tolerase sus abusos.

Según pasaban los años, la relación se deterioraba cada vez más. Ni siquiera el nacimiento de su única hija, Rukia, había servido para ablandar el duro corazón de Byakuya. Al contrario.

A los seis años la habían enviado a un internado en Inglaterra por decisión de su padre, pero la relación con su madre había seguido siendo tan cariñosa y tan estrecha como siempre. Fue ella quien la convenció para que dejase a su padre. A los dieciséis años, Rukia la había ayudado a hacer las maletas y se había ido con ella a Santa Lucía.

Le dijeron a su padre que iban a pasar unos días de vacaciones para celebrar su cumpleaños, pero nunca volvieron a Las Vegas. Y desde allí, su madre había solicitado el divorcio.

La furia de Byakuya Kuchiki no se hizo esperar. A él no lo dejaba nadie.

Pero ella se mantuvo firmemente al lado de su madre y, aunque ya estaba enferma, la ayudó a levantar los establos, perdiendo la oportunidad de hacer una carrera, para no depender económicamente de su padre.

Las cosas podrían haber salido bien. Siempre había turistas en Santa Lucía y los establos empezaban a dar beneficios. Habrían podido ser independientes si la enfermedad de su madre, de caro tratamiento, no hubiese empeorado.

Nada más que una situación de vida o muerte habría obligado a Rukia a pedirle ayuda a su padre. Y, por supuesto, el estaba encantado de que se la pidiera. Había aceptado pagar el tratamiento de su ex mujer en el mejor hospital de Estados Unidos pero, como siempre, el precio del rescate había sido muy alto.

Culpaba a su hija por el divorcio y había decidido que esa traición era imperdonable. Incluso amenazó con dejar de pagar las facturas del hospital si Rukia no obedecía sus órdenes.

De modo que se vio obligada a volver a Las Vegas para hacer de anfitriona en sus fiestas y para ser cómplice de sus sucias tretas profesionales.

La peor de las cuales había sido la de Ichigo Kurosaki.

Y cuando su padre descubrió que estaba enamorada de Ichigo le había hecho creer que ella era cómplice de la trampa, por supuesto.

Rukia apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y volvió a mirar al techo en la oscuridad de la habitación.

Verse entre la espada y la pared, entre evitar que su madre tuviera que salir del hospital o ayudar al hombre del que se creía enamorada, era una situación que no olvidaría nunca. Había sido una tortura. Estaba atrapada y, a pesar de no tener culpa de nada, se sentía culpable por todo. Pero cuando intentó explicárselo a su madre, ella no la entendió.

—He sido más feliz estos años contigo en Santa Lucía que durante toda mi vida de casada —le dijo—. Me alegro mucho de haber dejado a tu padre.

Pero su madre no sabía que Rukia tenía el corazón partido.

Al principio, sus citas con Ichigo eran castas. Con dificultad, se apartaba de sus besos y lo mantenía a raya, no porque no lo desease sino porque lo deseaba tanto que la asustaba.

Y hacía bien en estar asustada. Porque siempre había que pagar un precio muy alto por todo lo que tenía que ver con su padre.

Ella quería que su relación con el pelinaranja fuese limpia, sincera. Intentó razonar con su padre, explicarle lo que sentía… pero no sirvió de nada. De hecho, le molestó mucho que se atreviera a cuestionarlo.

—Llévatelo este fin de semana a mi rancho de Palm Springs —le ordenó—. Y entretenlo hasta que te diga que podéis volver.

Ella sabía que su padre estaba intentando engañar al padre de Ichigo y, por primera vez, se negó a hacer lo que le pedía. Pero cancelando un simple cheque, Kuchiki Byakuya le recordó que no era su vida la que estaba en peligro.

De modo que, sin decirle nada, invitó a Ichigo al rancho. Afortunadamente, él no era tan tonto como su padre creía y había contratado a un abogado para que revisase el acuerdo.

Se lo había contado en el rancho y Rukia se sintió increíblemente aliviada. Todo iba a salir bien, se decía a sí misma. Su padre no iba a engañar a la familia Kurosaki y saber eso hizo que caer en sus brazos fuera aún más dulce.

Recordaba la pasión de ese primer encuentro, recordaba haber apoyado la cabeza sobre su pecho después, creyéndose locamente enamorada de él…

Qué idiota. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan ingenua. Claro que entonces tenía dieciocho años y nunca antes había estado con un hombre. ¿Qué sabía ella? Ichigo sólo estaba interesado en el sexo. Había disfrutado la emoción de la conquista sin hacer promesas, sin palabras que lo comprometieran.

Y mientras él disfrutaba tomándola ese fin de semana, su padre estaba ocupado comprando a su abogado.

Todo, aparentemente, podía ser comprado y vendido. Todo el mundo tenía un precio. Así era como su padre se había hecho rico, pero no sabía que Ichigo también fuese de esa manera.

Rukia secó las lágrimas que acababan de asomar a sus ojos de un manotazo.

Había cometido el error de enamorarse de Ichigo Kurosaki y lo único bueno que había quedado de eso era Kaito. Y no pensaba dejar que se lo arrebatase.

Estaba embarazada de tres meses cuando su madre murió, el peor momento de su vida. Pero entonces había demostrado lo fuerte que era. Desaparecida la razón por la que había tenido que volver a Las Vegas Rukia decidió cortar todo contacto con Byakuya Kuchiki y volvió a Santa Lucía para retomar el negocio de los establos.

No había sido fácil. Levantar un negocio siendo madre soltera no era precisamente la mejor de las circunstancias… pero se las había arreglado.

Daba igual lo que Ichigo pensara de ella, Rukia podía mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que no era una niña mimada que haría cualquier cosa por dinero. Pero ser trabajadora y decente no ayudaba nada cuando una había perdido su casa.

La verdad era que, aunque había conseguido mantener a su hijo, no tenía dinero para contratar a un abogado si Ichigo decidía solicitar la custodia del niño.

Un violento trueno sacudió los cristales de la ventana en ese momento; parecía un eco de su propia rabia.

Seguramente estaba tirándose un farol, se dijo. Él no querría cargar con un niño. Y todo eso del matrimonio… eso también era un farol.

Quizá, cuando se levantase por la mañana. Ichigo habría desaparecido de su casa y de su vida.

Rukia enterró la cara en la almohada e intentó dormir, pero le resultaba imposible.

Cuando empezó a amanecer fue un alivio levantarse de la cama para ir a ver a Kaito.

El niño estaba despierto y sonrió al verla entrar.

—Hola, cariño —rió , sacándolo de la cuna—. ¿Cómo estás, mi amor?

Todo iba a salir bien, se dijo, mientras apretaba al niño contra su corazón. La tormenta parecía estar alejándose, el sol empezaba a salir. Mientras se ocupaba de vestir a su hijo, la noche anterior empezaba a parecerle una pesadilla. A lo mejor Ichigo se había ido. Rezando para que así fuera, bajó al primer piso, con Kaito en brazos.

La casa estaba en silencio. La única señal de que Ichigo había estado allí eran las sábanas, cuidadosamente dobladas sobre el respaldo del sofá.

Se había ido. El corazón de Rukia empezó a dar saltos dentro de su pecho… hasta que entró en la cocina. La puerta trasera estaba abierta y la silueta de Ichigo recostada en el umbral se apreciaba.

—Buenos días. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

¿Qué tal había dormido? Cualquiera diría que aquélla era una situación normal, pensó ella, enfadada. Cualquiera diría que no se había presentado con un absurdo ultimátum, amenazando con destrozarle la vida.

—He dormido bien, gracias —contestó, sin mirarlo—. Pensé que te habrías ido.

—No sé por qué. Anoche dejé bien claras mis intenciones.

Rukia tragó saliva. No quería pensar en ello.

Después de dejar a Kaito en su silla empezó a organizar el desayuno como si Ichigono estuviera allí, pero no era fácil porque podía sentir sus ojos mieles clavados en su espalda.

Como ella, llevaba vaqueros y camiseta y parecía más joven que la noche anterior.

Ojalá no lo encontrase tan atractivo… pero así era. Ojalá pudiera dejar de mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo cada vez que pasaba a su lado… pero no era capaz.

¿Cómo podía odiar a alguien y, a la vez, sentirse atraída por él? Era un misterio. Un misterio que no le interesaba nada descifrar, se dijo a sí misma mientras ponía leche a calentar y abría un paquete de café. Quizá un poco de cafeína haría que su cerebro empezase a funcionar de una vez por todas.

—Parece que ya ha pasado lo peor de la tormenta —comentó Ichigo.

—Sí, genial.

—Pues sí, lo es.

Cuando se sentó a la mesa Kaito le sonrió e Ichigo sonrió también, alargando una mano para acariciar su pelito naranja.

—Han levantado las restricciones de vuelo, de modo que me iré esta tarde. Mi avión está esperando en el aeropuerto.

Rukia, que estaba esperando que terminase la cafetera, se volvió de golpe.

—¡Te marchas!

—Sí, esta tarde, a las cuatro.

De modo que todo lo que le había dicho por la noche había sido sólo… ¿para qué, para asustarla, para vengarse de ella?

—Mira, Ichigo, sé que debió ser una gran sorpresa para ti descubrir que tenías un hijo. Y anoche dijiste muchas cosas, pero estoy segura…

—Yo nunca digo cosas que no pienso.

Ella arrugó el ceño. Iba a decirle que lo mejor sería dejar atrás el pasado y que podía ver a Kaito cuando quisiera porque, después de todo, era su padre.

—¿Pero te marchas?

—Sí, vuelvo a Sicilia, contigo o sin ti.

—¿Quieres decir que todo eso de casarte conmigo…?

—Lo decía en serio. Ella tragó saliva.

—No te entiendo.

—O aceptas mi oferta y vienes conmigo a Sicilia o me voy y dejo todo en manos de mi abogado. Depende de ti.

Hablaba en serio la noche anterior, aunque no sería capaz de privar a Kaito de su madre. Pero el niño también necesitaba un padre.

Ofrecerle matrimonio le había parecido una inspiración…

Kaito tendría a su madre y él tendría a Rukia donde la quería. Y sabía exactamente dónde la quería, pensó cuando se estiraba para sacar las tazas del armario.

Era deseo, por supuesto. Pero había un fácil remedio para eso. Iba a hacer que Kuchiki Rukia pagase en su cama por haberlo engañado y, al mismo tiempo, saciaría su deseo de ella.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, aún no lo he decidido.

—He echado un vistazo a tus cuentas. No tienes dinero…

—¿Quién te ha dado permiso para hacer eso? ¿Quién crees que eres? —le espetó la morena, furiosa—. ¿Cómo te atreves a mirar en mis papeles?

—Los papeles del establo ahora son míos. Cuanto antes aceptes eso, mejor para todos.

—Yo no acepto nada —replicó ella—. Y contrataré un abogado, no te preocupes.

—¿Con qué vas a pagarlo?

—Aunque no es asunto tuyo, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado.

Ichigo sonrió.

—No tienes nada y tú lo sabes. Te he ofrecido una salida, Rukia. Hacerme esperar con la esperanza de que te ofrezca algo mis no va a servir de nada. De hecho, si no aceptas solicitaré la custodia de Kaito… porque tú no puedes mantenerlo. Estará mejor en Sicilia, además. Yo puedo darle todo lo que tú no puedes: una buena educación, un hogar confortable, un buen futuro…

—¿Y el cariño qué? —lo interrumpió ella, angustiada.

—Seré un buen padre. Tienes mi palabra.

—Ah, qué consolador —replicó ella, irónica.

—Si tan preocupada estás, ven con nosotros. Ya conoces mis términos.

—No puedo irme de aquí. Tengo caballos que atender, tengo responsabilidades…

Ichigo sonrió. Las cosas empezaban a ponerse a su favor.

—Yo contrataré más empleados y a un capataz. La ventaja del dinero es que siempre soluciona los problemas de intendencia.

—¿No me digas?

Si tenía que enfrentarse con Ichigo en los juzgados podría perder la custodia del niño… perder a Kaito para siempre. Pero la alternativa era dejar que Kurosaki la comprase como compraría una propiedad. Tenía que encontrar una ruta de escape, pero no se le ocurría ninguna.

¿Entregarse a Damon era la única opción? Una abrumadora sensación de angustia la superó por completo. Dejar su casa, a los empleados que tanto la habían ayudado… y luego estaba su caballo. _Blacky,_ un castrado de tres años al que había rescatado de una vida de abusos y que le había robado el corazón con sus ojazos y su cariñosa disposición.

—No puedo…

Ichigo apretó los labios. Parecía tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Recordaba que cuando salían en Las Vegas a veces había visto esa misma expresión en sus ojos. Y cada vez que la veía deseaba cuidar de ella, protegerla…

Ninguna mujer lo había hecho sentir lo que sentía por Rukia. Qué tonto había sido. Ella sólo lo había utilizado para que su padre se saliera con la suya.

Recordar que era una mentirosa lo decidió aún más. Lo había engañado una vez, no volvería a hacerlo.

—No tengo tiempo para discusiones y no sé a quién crees que estás engañando.

Rukia levantó la barbilla, intentando controlarse. No pensaba dejar que la viera llorar.

—Ir a Sicilia conmigo será lo mejor para nuestro hijo. Así tendrá a su padre y a su madre y todas las ventajas que tú no podrías darle. Además, estoy dispuesto a poner un anillo en tu dedo —Ichigo se encogió de hombros—. Es un buen trato. Estoy dispuesto a ser más que generoso contigo.

—¿Y se supone que yo debo estarte agradecida? —le temblaba la voz de rabia—. Ese anillo no será más que una cadena para mí.

—Pero una cadena que te concederá muchos privilegios.

—A cambio de ciertos favores.

—¿Favores? —el hombre parecía divertido—. Oh, no. Rukia, no es así como va a funcionar nuestro acuerdo —dijo, levantándose—. La verdad es que a ti te gusta tanto como a mí.

Cuando pasó una mano por el contorno de su cara, la caricia provocó un temblor por todo su cuerpo; pero era un temblor de deseo, no de repulsión. Un temor que confirmaba que Ichigo estaba en lo cierto. Y eso la turbaba profundamente.

—Nos entendemos muy bien —siguió él, sus ojos quemándola—. Estaremos juntos, pero esta vez la relación será más honesta. Espero que eso haya quedado claro.

—Sí, lo has dejado tan claro como el cristal. Pero no hay nada honesto en esta relación.

—Será más honesto que lo que pasó en Las Vegas —Ichigo levantó su barbilla con un dedo para mirarla a los ojos.

Esas palabras dolían como un puñal. Lo había querido en el pasado… o se había creído enamorada de él.

—No tengo elección…

—En la vida siempre hay elecciones. Uno puede decidir qué camino tomar.

—¿Como ahora, por ejemplo?

Por un segundo, el temblor en su voz lo conmovió. Y cuando vio las sombras en sus bonitos ojos, cuando notó cómo habían pasado del azul al violeta…

—Damon, lo que pasó entre nosotros fue…

—¿Qué, un error? —la interrumpió él, enfadado consigo mismo—. Supongo que desde tu punto de vista podría ser así. Te equivocaste, elegiste al caballo perdedor. Tu padre ya no puede darte todo lo que necesitas. Rukia , pero yo sí.

Era extraño que su voz sonase tan brutal y, en cambio, el roce de sus dedos fuera tan suave, tan delicado.

—Olvidas que te conozco bien. Sé cómo piensas y lo que quieres. Esta pretensión tuya ha ido demasiado lejos, así que vamos al grano. ¿Tenemos trato o no? —mientras hacía la pregunta, pasaba un dedo por sus labios y la caricia hizo que el anhelo que sentía se convirtiera en un deseo abrasador. Quería que la besara, quería que la abrazase…

No podía entenderlo. ¿Cómo era posible que la excitase de esa forma? ¿De todos los hombres del mundo, por qué él precisamente?

—Te lo repito: ¿tenemos trato o no? —insistió él, tomándola por la cintura.

Rukia se imaginó a sí misma durmiendo con él cada noche. Cuando cerró los ojos casi podía sentir las manos masculinas sobre su cuerpo, los labios de Ichigo aplastando los suyos.

El sexo había sido maravilloso con él. Tenía razón, había química entre ellos. Y, por mucho que la avergonzase, debía reconocer que lo deseaba.

—¿Rukia?

Se sentía atrapada por las circunstancias… pero también por sus emociones.

—¿Tenemos trato o no? —insistió Ichigo.

No podía atarse a un hombre que no la amaba. ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer?

—¿Qué pasará con mis empleados?

Él arrugó el ceño. No era ésa la pregunta que esperaba.

—Conservaran sus puestos de trabajo.

—Sobre ese acuerdo que quieres que firme… quiero leerlo antes de aceptar nada.

Era como un pez emergiendo del agua, luchando por soltarse del anzuelo. Ichigo tuvo que sonreír.

—Ah, por fin aparece la auténtica Kuchiki Rukia.

—No te hagas el listo conmigo.

—El acuerdo dejará bien claro que tendrás todo lo que necesites mientras sigas viviendo conmigo, pero ya sabes cuáles son mis términos. Así que te haré la pregunta por última vez: ¿tenemos trato o no?

El corazón de la morena latía con tal fuerza que casi le hacía daño. No podía hacer nada, no tenía a quién recurrir.

—Sí, tenemos trato —asintió.

Ichigo la miró con un brillo de triunfo en los ojos.

—Ah, por fin has dejado de fingir.

* * *

**Mis agradecimientos a : Sakura-Jeka, varie77, Gzn, ichigorukiaxsiempre, May Hudson,**

**alessandra08, Ghost iv, Inukarenesmee, MaryRebeca, BriseII.**

**Espero les guste este capítulo se los dedico a ustedes, cuidan un montón y nos ****estamos leyendo.**

** *Metitus***


	5. Chapter 5

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

**Mis agradecimientos a : alesandra08, Harumi, Gzn, Ghost iv, Vare77, my194, sakurajeka y lavi-hime 4E-3.**

**Gracias por sus hermosos reviews y su apoyo.**

**Tambien por quienes lee y no dejan review o quienes dejan alerta y tampoco lo dejan XD.**

* * *

Capítulo V Nueva Vida

* * *

La puerta del avión se cerró como si fuera la puerta de una celda. Rukia, suspirando, se dijo que estaba dejándose llevar por la imaginación. Si iba a la cárcel, sería una cárcel muy lujosa; un sitio donde su hijo recibiría una buena educación y tendría una vida estupenda.

Estaba haciendo aquello por Kaito. Porque no podría haberse enfrentado con Ichigo en los tribunales. Si había aprendido algo viviendo con su padre era que si uno tenía mucho dinero era capaz de comprarlo todo… incluso a las personas.

Y había dejado que Ichigo la comprase a ella.

Pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía haber hecho?

Seguía un poco desconcertada por lo rápido que había ido todo. Un minuto antes estaban en la cocina y ahora estaba allí, en un avión privado con destino a Sicilia.

—Lleva sólo lo que puedas meter en una maleta —le había dicho Ichigo—. Todo lo demás puedes comprarlo cuando lleguemos a casa.

¿A casa?

¿Se sentiría como en casa alguna vez en Sicilia?

No, estaba segura de que no sería así. Y no quería comprar cosas nuevas, quería las suyas. Quería sentirse segura. Quería recuperar su integridad.

Pero tenía la horrible impresión de que su integridad se había quedado en Santa Lucía, junto con todas sus posesiones.

Intentaba consolarse pensando que no había tenido más remedio que aceptar los términos de Ichigo, pero eso no valía de nada. Eso no excusaba que le gustase cuando la tocaba, que hubiera querido que la abrazase, que la besara.

El avión empezó a levantar el vuelo y Kaito se movió, inquieto, entre sus brazos.

-Mami…

—No pasa nada, cariño. No tienes por qué preocuparte —Rukia intentó tranquilizarlo.

«Mentirosa. Hay mucho por lo que preocuparse».

El primer problema era cómo iba a entregarse a un hombre que sólo iba a usarla en la cama.

Recordaba lo que le había dicho en Las Vegas, cuando la creyó cómplice de su padre: «Lo único bueno que puedo sacar de todo esto es que, en lo que a mí concierne, el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos sólo ha sido sexo. No siento nada por ti, además del placer de tomar tu cuerpo. Nada más».

Nunca había olvidado esas palabras. Pero desearía olvidarlas, especialmente ahora.

¿Qué felicidad podía encontrar con un hombre que sólo quería poseer su cuerpo y a quien no le importaba nada?

¿Había cometido el más grave error de su vida al aceptar ir con él a Sicilia?

El avión estaba ya en el aire, alejándose de Santa Lucía. Si miraba hacia abajo aún podría ver su casa medio escondida entre las altas palmeras. Podría ver a _Blacky_ trotando en el corral o a Momo llevando a un grupo de turistas a la playa para dar un paseo a caballo.

Todo en Santa Lucía seguiría adelante sin ella. Hubiese cometido un error o no, estaba a punto de empezar una nueva vida.

Cuando miró a Ichigo, en sus ojos vio tal frialdad que tuvo que girar la cabeza.

¿Dónde dormirían cuando llegasen a la casa? ¿Esperaría que durmiese con él la primera noche?

Esa pregunta la atormentaba.

Habían pasado dos años y medio desde aquellas semanas de pasión en Las Vegas, pero aún las recordaba como si fuese el día anterior. Recordaba que Ichigo la hacía sentir como si estuviera viva por primera vez. Y, después de hacer el amor, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, se sentía querida, protegida, como no se había sentido nunca.

Claro que todo había sido una ilusión. Pero aun así, durante esos años no había vuelto a sentir lo mismo con nadie. Las citas con otros hombres nunca habían provocado la menor excitación y se preguntaba si esa parte de ella estaría muerta para siempre. Si habría sido extinguida por el dolor y el miedo.

Y entonces Ichigo Kurosaki había vuelto a aparecer en su vida, destrozando esa teoría. Porque podía encenderla con una sola mirada.

Era una cruel ironía que el hombre que había destrozado su corazón, el hombre a quien le importaban un bledo sus sentimientos fuera el único que la excitaba.

No podía acostarse con él esa noche, no podía. No sabía qué la asustaba más, desearlo tanto o que Ichigo se diera cuenta. Darle la satisfacción de saber que era suya era más de lo que su orgullo podía soportar.

Rukia miró alrededor, suspirando. Nunca había viajado en un avión privado. Había pantallas de televisión individuales, teléfonos y un botón para reclinar los lujosos asientos de piel hasta convertirlos en camas.

—¿Quieres poner a Kaito en otro asiento? —le preguntó Ichigo—. Puedes ponerle una manta a cada lado para que esté más seguro.

—No, gracias, estamos bien así —respondió ella.

—Como tú quieras. Yo tengo trabajo que hacer.

Rukia miró por la ventanilla. ¿Cómo podía estar tan relajado? ¿Cómo podía concentrarse en esas filas de números cuando acababa de destrozar su vida apartándola de todo lo que conocía?

Porque le daba igual, pensó. Vengarse era lo único que le importaba.

Ichigo no levantó la mirada en más de una hora, hasta que Kaito empezó a lloriquear, aburrido.

Mami casa —decía el niño inquieto

—Tranquilo, cielo. Ya falta poco —murmuró Rukia.

Era una buena madre, pensó, cuando vio que el niño volvía a sonreír.

Pero claro, Rukia Kuchiki podía enamorar a cualquiera.

Llevaba los mismos vaqueros que había llevado por la mañana y, en lugar de la camiseta, un top sin mangas que se levantaba cada vez que se inclinaba un poco. Tenía la piel firme, bronceada. El pelo negro se movía como una cortina de seda sobre sus hombros.

Cómo desearía tocarla; el deseo que sentía por ella era una como una quemazón. Esa mañana, en la cocina, había querido quitarle los pantalones y levantar la camiseta para revelar sus sensacionales curvas. Y hubiera sido fácil tenerla allí mismo. Había visto un brillo de deseo en sus ojos… una llama que ella quería esconder desesperadamente, fingiéndose dolida por la crudeza de su oferta.

—Mami teno habre—

—Muy bien, cariño, enseguida te doy de comer —Rukia le dio un beso al niño antes de volverse para mirarlo—. ¿Te importa cuidarlo un momento? Tengo que calentar su comida.

—No, claro.

Sí, era la dulzura personificada. Nadie imaginaría que el único obstáculo para venderse había sido lo que consiguiera a cambio.

Pero en cuanto firmase el acuerdo de separación de bienes el juego de Rukia habría terminado y el suyo acabaría de empezar.

Dejando los papeles a un lado. Ichigo se inclinó para tomar uno de los juguetes de Kaito que había caído al suelo. Sonrió mientras se lo devolvía.

—racias— y el niño sonrió también.

Oh, sí, las cosas podían ir mucho mejor. Tenía a su hijo y aquello iba a funcionar perfectamente.

Rukia volvió unos minutos después para darle la comida al niño y él volvió a concentrarse en el trabajo. Tenía muchas cosas pendientes y quería terminarlas lo antes posible para compensar el tiempo perdido con su hijo. Y para disfrutar de su recién adquirida esposa… una y otra vez.

Cuando se acercaban a la isla, Rukia se inclinó hacia delante para mirar el Mediterráneo por la ventanilla. Podía ver algunos barcos de pesca, incluso los altos cipreses que rodeaban la isla.

Unos minutos después, tomaban tierra.

Estaban en la isla de Sicilia. Rukia se preguntó si iba a despertar de repente para encontrarse en su casa, en su propia cama, si todo aquello sería un mal sueño.

Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ichigo supo que todo era real. Su futuro estaba allí, con él.

—Hogar, dulce hogar —dijo él, irónico, como si se hubiera percatado de su consternación.

—Si tú lo dices…

Había un grupo de autoridades en el aeropuerto y, tras ellos, un chófer uniformado esperando pacientemente frente a la limusina.

—Necesito tu pasaporte y el del niño —dijo Ichigo.

Pasaron las formalidades de la aduana sin el menor problema, por supuesto. Seguramente aquello era lo normal para él.

Estaba acostumbrado a ser tratado con respeto, a que le allanasen el camino fuese por donde fuese, a conseguir lo que quería. Y debía admitir que resultaba impresionante. Como lo era su rico acento cuando hablaba en italiano. Era la primera vez que lo oía hablar en su idioma y le gustaba. El problema era que no quería que le gustase nada de él.

No quería que la afectase en modo alguno porque así estaría dándole poder y ya tenía suficiente poder sobre ella. Era un hombre arrogante e insufrible y por muy atractivo que fuera, no pensaba dejar que la atropellase. Todo el mundo se inclinaba ante Ichigo Kurosaki, pero ella no iba a hacerlo. El orgullo era lo único que le quedaba e iba a agarrarse a él a toda costa.

Intentando recordar eso, se dirigió a la limusina con Kaito en brazos.

Unos minutos después, el chófer los llevaba por una carretera que rodeaba la costa.

—Llegaremos enseguida.

—Sigues teniendo nuestros pasaportes —dijo Rukia.

—Están con el resto de los documentos —Ichigo estiró las piernas—. No sé tú, pero a mí me vendría bien tumbarme un rato.

¿Esperaría que «se tumbase un rato» con él?, se preguntó.

—Dicen que la mejor cura contra el _jet lag*_ es estar despierto el mayor tiempo posible e intentar dormir a la hora normal.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues entonces tendremos que encontrar alguna forma de permanecer despiertos —replicó, irónico.

Rukia apartó la mirada de nuevo para observar el colorido paisaje siciliano. Se fijó en el suelo de color terracota, en el verde profundo de los olivos y el brillante azul del cielo. Pero en lo único que podía pensar era en cómo iban a dormir esa noche. Rukia fue interrumpida por la vocecita de su pequeño.

—Mami casa—vio los ojos de su pequeño y sintió la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella

—sí, mi amor—Ichigo cerró los ojos con suficiencia.

El conductor tomó una estrecha carretera en medio de la montaña y, poco después, atravesaban una verja de hierro tras la que había un hermoso y cuidado jardín. Cuando giró en una curva, Rukia pudo ver por primera vez la que iba a ser su casa a partir de aquel momento y se quedó admirada. Era más bonita de lo que había imaginado, del tamaño de una mansión pero con mucha personalidad.

Había parras creciendo sobre el ladrillo rojo, jazmines y buganvilias haciéndose sitio sobre el elegante arco de la puerta…

—Es un sitio precioso.

Aunque había decidido no mostrar entusiasmo alguno, la belleza de la casa hizo que la frase saliera de sus labios sin que pudiera evitarlo.

—Me alegro de que te guste.

Por contraste, él hablaba con sequedad, como si diera por descontado la admiración. Después de todo, era la mansión de un millonario, con una brillante piscina de aguas azules frente al Mediterráneo, canchas de tenis y un enorme jardín.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta, una mujer de unos cuarenta y cinco años salió a recibirlos. Tenía el pelo oscuro sujeto en una trenza alrededor de su cuello y unos pómulos altos que le daban un aire aristocrático.

—Es mi ama de llaves, Unohana —le informó Ichigo—. Habla tu idioma, es una gran cocinera y lleva la casa de manera muy eficiente. No tendrás ningún problema con ella.

Rukia arrugó el ceño. En Santa Lucía trabajaba tanto que a veces añoraba tener más tiempo para estar con el niño. Aunque también había disfrutado del reto.

¿Qué haría allí, sin tener nada que hacer?, se preguntó.

Unohana le dio la bienvenida con una agradable sonrisa y luego empezó a decirle cosas al niño en italiano.

—Oa—respondió el niño con una hermosa sonrisa

Cuando entraron en el vestíbulo, con una enorme escalera de mármol que llevaba al segundo piso. Ichigo le dijo que tenía unas llamadas que hacer.

— Unohana te acompañará al dormitorio. Yo subiré enseguida.

Rukia se indignó. ¡Parecía estar pidiéndole que subiera al dormitorio y se preparase para él!

Debía pensar que, porque había aceptado casarse con él, sólo tenía que chascar los dedos y sería suya. Pues estaba más que equivocado. Ella tenía demasiado amor propio como para dejar que la usara de esa forma.

Oh, no. Ichigo Kurosaki no iba a conseguir todo lo que quería, pensó mientras seguía a Unohana por la escalera. Había aceptado los términos de ese acuerdo porque no le quedaba más remedio, pero eso no significaba que fuera a ponerse como un corderito.

La habitación a la que la llevó Unohana era palaciega, con dos ventanales que dejaban entrar la luz de Sicilia. Uno daba a la piscina y el mar, el otro al jardín. Pero fue la cama lo que llamó su atención. Era una cama de matrimonio con dosel que dominaba el centro del dormitorio.

—El vestidor está aquí —dijo el ama de llaves, abriendo una puerta—. Es tan grande que puede usarse como habitación. He puesto ahí la cunita de Kaito, como me pidió el señor Kurosaki.

—Ah, muy bien.

Evidentemente, Ichigo no había perdido el tiempo. Por eso había estado tanto rato hablando por teléfono desde Santa Lucía.

—Y éste es el cuarto de baño — Unohana abrió otra puerta—. ¿Necesita alguna cosa más, señorita Kuchiki?

—No, gracias. Todo está perfecto.

Cuando la mujer salió de la habitación. Rukia se dejó caer sobre la cama, dejando a Kaito en el suelo. El niño estaba encantado de sentirse libre por fin y se puso a investigar, agarrándose a los muebles.

—mia, mia mami, juguete— el niño señalaba un auto que se encontraba en lo alto de la repisa

No sabía si aquél era el dormitorio de Ichigo. Si abriese los armarios, ¿encontraría su ropa dentro? No había fotografías ni objetos personales, ni siquiera un libro o un despertador.

Pero no tenía energía para ponerse a investigar. Bañaría a Kaito, se daría una ducha y lidiaría con aquella nueva situación paso a paso.

Después de hacer varias llamadas y terminar el trabajo pendiente. Ichigo leyó el acuerdo de separación de bienes que había redactado su abogado. Satisfecho, se levantó y fue a buscar a Rukia.

Pero cuando entró en el dormitorio la encontró sobre la cama, profundamente dormida. Y cuando miró hacia el vestidor, comprobó que Kaito también estaba en su cuna.

En fin, no iba a poder firmar el acuerdo por el momento, pensó.

Suspirando, se sentó al borde de la cama. Ella no se movió. Estaba tumbada de lado, el largo pelo negro tapando su cara. Se había puesto una falda blanca y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color.

Estaba preciosa.

Alargando una mano, Ichigo apartó el pelo de su cara, pero ella no despertó. No era fácil creer que una mujer tan bonita pudiera ser tan fría, tan mercenaria. Y más difícil creer que lo único que la excitaba fuese el dinero.

Ichigo sintió que algo se le encogía por dentro. Dormida parecía tan inocente, casi virginal, los labios entreabiertos, las largas y espesas pestañas rozando unos pómulos perfectos.

Recordaba lo que sintió al descubrir que había sido cómplice en la destrucción de su padre. Rukia había hecho el papel casi perfectamente… atrayéndolo, apartándose de sus besos como si tuviera miedo de la intensidad de su deseo, engañándolo con su trémula sonrisa y sus inocentes ojos azules. Pero sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo.

No había nada inocente en Rukia Kuchiki. Y, a pesar de todo, eso le producía cierta consternación. Pero él sabía cómo usar ese precioso cuerpo suyo. Y sabía exactamente lo que ella quería.

—Rukia… —Ichigo pasó una mano por su cara—. Rukia, despierta.

Ella abrió los ojos, desorientada por un momento.

—¿No decías que no había que dormirse?

—Sólo quería tumbarme un momento… —murmuró ella, estirándose.

Ichigo se percató de lo bien que sabía mostrar su cuerpo. La blusa destacaba sus pechos de manera provocativa, especialmente cuando levantaba las manos sobre la cabeza de esa forma. La falda mostraba su estrecha cintura y la curva de sus caderas.

—Menos mal que he venido a rescatarte —le dijo, burlón—. No queremos que el _jet lag*_ interfiera con la diversión, ¿verdad?

Rukia despertó del todo en ese momento. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba Ichigo en la habitación? ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado sentado allí, mirándola?

—¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

—¿Tu habitación? Éste es nuestro dormitorio. Rukia. Y ésta es nuestra cama.

—Por el momento es mi cama. Te recuerdo que aún no estamos casados.

—Ah, qué actitud tan virtuosa para una mujer moderna y… digamos, por ser amable, menos que virtuosa. Pero no te preocupes, seré bueno contigo y conseguirás todo lo que quieras.

Cuando alargó una mano para tocarla, Rukia se apartó.

—Yo no quiero nada de ti.

—¿No me digas? —Ichigo se levantó al oír el crujido de las ruedas de un coche sobre el camino de grava—. Vamos al estudio. Será mejor que terminemos con esto lo antes posible.

—No puedo dejar solo a Kaito. Podría despertarse…

—Kaito está perfectamente. Además, hay un monitor instalado en el vestidor. Enciéndelo y podremos oírlo abajo.

—Has pensado en todo, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo. No tardes, te espero en mi estudio.

No había alternativa más que hacer lo que le pedía, de modo que Rukia se puso los zapatos y fue a comprobar que el niño seguía durmiendo.

Se decía a sí misma que lidiar con Ichigo en el estudio sería mejor que lidiar con él en el dormitorio, pero eso no la tranquilizaba en absoluto. Y la sensación de angustia aumentó cuando se reunió con él abajo. De no haber sido por Kaito se habría dejado llevar por la tentación de seguir adelante, de atravesar la puerta y salir de aquella casa. Pero, ¿dónde podría ir? No tenía dinero e Ichigo se había quedado con su pasaporte.

—Sigues teniendo nuestros pasaportes —le dijo cuando entró en el estudio.

—¿Ah, sí? —Ichigo estaba sentado frente a un escritorio, mirando unos papeles.

—Lo sabes perfectamente.

—¿Para qué los quieres?

—Los quiero porque son míos. No puedes mantenerme prisionera aquí.

—No tengo la menor intención de mantenerte prisionera —rió Ichigo, abriendo un cajón para sacar un juego de llaves—. De hecho, esto es para ti. Ésta es la llave de la casa y esta otra la de un descapotable azul completamente nuevo. Acaban de traerlo.

—¿Qué? —Rukia lo miró, sorprendida.

—Ya te dije que pensaba ser generoso contigo. Puedes ir donde quieras. Mientras estés aquí cuando yo te necesite, claro.

Había pronunciado esas palabras con un tono tan seductor que su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza que antes.

—Mira por la ventana si quieres. Puedes ver el coche desde aquí.

Rukia apretó los puños. La trataba como si fuera una mercenaria, como si lo único que le importase fuera lo que pudiera conseguir de él. Pero no lo era y no pensaba jugar a su juego.

—No quiero ese coche.

—No te hagas la ingenua, no te va. Y a mí no me engañas.

—Quiero que me devuelvas mi pasaporte y el de mi hijo.

Ichigo se encogió de hombros.

—Te los devolveré, no te preocupes. Aunque no te servirán de nada.

—¿Cómo que no?

—En el pasaporte de mi hijo consta que se llama Kaito Kuchiki, pero ése no es mi apellido. El niño se llama Kaito Kurosaki, de modo que el error se corregirá lo antes posible. Y en cuanto a ti… nos casaremos mañana por la tarde.

—¡Mañana! —exclamó ella—. ¿No es un poco apresurado?

—¿Por qué esperar? Lo único que tienes que hacer es firmar aquí —Ichigo deslizó un papel hacia ella—. Ah, por cierto, supongo que debería darte esto también —añadió luego, sacando una cajita del cajón.

Dentro había un magnífico solitario de diamantes.

—¿Un anillo?

—No te preocupes… a pesar de ser una antigüedad, vale mucho dinero. No tiene defectos y está montado en platino.

Ella tragó saliva.

—¿Por qué te empeñas en pensar lo peor de mí?

—Tú sabes por qué.

Rukia deseó poder contarle la verdad, que lo que había ocurrido en Las Vegas no era culpa suya, que tenía que ayudar a su madre… pero era terriblemente doloroso hablar del pasado y, además, sabía que Ichigo no la creería.

—Yo no soy una mercenaria. No tuve más remedio que hacer lo que me pedía mi padre… —su voz estaba llena de emoción—. Lo que pasó…

—Déjalo —la interrumpió él—. No quiero excusas. Sólo un tonto no aprende de sus errores. Y yo no soy tonto.

No, estaba claro que Ichigo quería pensar lo peor de ella. Y nada de lo que pudiera decir lograría convencerlo de lo contrario.

—¿Vas a firmar este papel o no?

¿Qué pasaría si dijera que no?, se preguntó ella. ¿La metería en un avión… sin Kaito? ¿Y dónde podría ir? No tenía casa, no tenía nada salvo la maleta que había llevado con ella a Sicilia.

—Nunca firmo nada sin leerlo —anunció, levantando la barbilla. No iba a ponérselo fácil, no iba dejar que viera que estaba derrotada—. Dámelo, lo leeré cuando tenga tiempo.

—Muy bien. Mientras tanto, en un acto de buena fe, ¿debo ponerte esto en el dedo?

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

—Me da igual. Siempre puedo quitármelo.

Ichigo arrugó el ceño. Cada vez que creía tenerla donde la quería, ella daba un paso atrás.

—Estoy cansado de tus juegos. Rukia —dijo, levantándose y dando la vuelta al escritorio para poner el anillo en su dedo—. Y ahora que tú has recibido un regalo mío, creo que lo más lógico es que yo reciba uno tuyo.

Sus palabras eran duras pero, curiosamente, no había nada duro en la caricia de sus dedos.

—¿Qué clase de regalo? —preguntó Rukia, fingiendo no saber a qué se refería, aunque lo sabía muy bien. Podía verlo en el brillo de sus ojos.

—Creo que deberías desnudarte para mí, cariño, y mostrarme qué es lo que tienes que ofrecerme.

* * *

~*~  
N/A: Jet leg es un termino usado para definir el cansancio de un largo viaje en avion.

Diganme que les parece? está muy largo? Les cuento tengo pensada una continuación y que sería mi propia obra no adaptación de el libro ya que no me gusto el final preferi hacer otro, pero todo depende si a ustedes les gustaria.

Se cuidan mucho

Bye!  
Metitus


	6. Chapter 6

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo VI Tensión

* * *

_Atención! escenas subidas de tono si eres menor de edad o no te gustan no sigas leyendo._

Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba abajo. Una parte de ella estaba horrorizada por esa orden y otra parte… bueno, otra parte estaba debilitada porque Ichigo la había tomado por la cintura y cuando hacía eso no podía pensar. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo, respirar el familiar aroma de su perfume.

Sus ojos eran mieles, penetrantes, y cuando los clavó en sus labios algo se le encogió por dentro.

Ichigo era el padre de su hijo, el hombre al que había amado apasionadamente una vez, el hombre que la había hecho gritar de placer mientras la llevaba al orgasmo. El hombre que, con sus caricias, logró ahuyentar la soledad que la había perseguido siempre.

Los recuerdos la envolvían, como cada vez que él estaba tan cerca.

No quería sentirse así, pero no podía evitarlo.

—No, Ichigo —susurró.

—¿No qué? —musitó él, apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

Esa extraña caricia era una tortura.

—No me atormentes.

—Cariño… —rió él, sarcástico— ¿Por qué iba a escucharte cuando tú me atormentas tan bien?

—¿En serio? —Rukia lo miró a los ojos, sorprendida e ilusionada por el comentario.

—Desde luego, te mereces un Oscar por esta interpretación. Te haces la inocente muy bien.

—¡No te rías de mí! —exclamó ella, dolida—. Y déjame en paz, Ichigo. No voy a dejar que me insultes de esa forma. Yo merezco algo mejor.

—¿En serio? Bueno, pues demuéstrame qué es lo que te mereces —dijo él, burlón.

Rukia arrugó el ceño. Ella quería que la tratase como la había tratado en Las Vegas cuando eran amantes; aunque ese amor sólo hubiera sido una ilusión, era mejor que nada.

De modo que se inclinó un poco y, antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba haciendo, lo besó. Al principio fue una caricia tentativa pero, al sentir el calor de sus labios, el beso se hizo más apasionado. Por un momento, era ella quien había tomado el control y le gustaba, le gustaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, le gustaba cómo respondía Ichigo.

Los recuerdos eran como una tenaza que apretaba su corazón. Había habido esa ternura entre ellos en el pasado. Y podía sentirla ahora también en sus labios. Ternura mezclada con un ardoroso deseo… igual que antes. Ichigo la había tomado por la cintura y podía sentir su erección rozándola.

Lo deseaba tanto… tanto.

Él levantó las manos para acariciar sus pechos, encontrando los pezones y pellizcándolos a través de la tela de la blusa hasta que se pusieron duros.

—Eso está mejor… —sus palabras fueron como una bofetada.

—Ichigo, una vez éramos felices juntos —dijo Rukia con voz ronca— Y podríamos volver a serlo. Quizá podríamos dar marcha atrás al reloj. Podríamos volver a ser lo que fuimos en Palm Springs.

—¿Cuando yo no sabía la verdad sobre ti? —preguntó , burlón—. No, no lo creo.

—Yo pensaba… hemos tenido un hijo juntos y si queremos que esto funcione quizá deberíamos olvidar el pasado.

—Bonita idea.

—Al menos podrías encontrarte conmigo en la mitad del camino —insistió ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Y después de encontramos en la mitad del camino… ¿qué?

—Ya te he dicho que podríamos dar marcha atrás al reloj, empezar de nuevo.

—¿Así de fácil?

—Podríamos hacerlo si eso es lo que queremos los dos. Y sería mucho mejor para Kaito. El niño debe notar la tensión que hay entre nosotros… sería mucho mejor para él que confiásemos el uno en el otro.

Ichigo dio un paso atrás, mirándola de arriba abajo.

—Bueno, demuéstrame lo que significo para ti. Dame una prueba de tu devoción.

Ella arrugó el ceño, confusa.

—Tendríamos que ir paso a paso, pero podríamos intentarlo…

—Vamos a intentarlo ahora mismo, ¿te parece? Haz lo que te pido y desnúdate para mí.

Rukia dio un paso atrás.

—¿Hablabas en serio? —le temblaba la voz al preguntarlo.

—¿Tú no?

Hablaba de forma fría, despiadada y, sin embargo, cuando la besaba, cuando la tocaba, casi había creído ver al hombre al que había amado una vez.

Era como si hubiera un velo entre los dos y daba igual lo que hiciera, lo que dijera. Quizá siempre sería así. Quizá por mucho que intentase demostrarle que no era la mujer que él pensaba, siempre la vería como una mercenaria interesada sólo en el dinero.

Pero entonces, antes de que pudiera analizar lo que estaba haciendo o por qué, empezó a quitarse la blusa.

La negra melena cayó sobre sus hombros. Llevaba un sencillo sujetador blanco de algodón rematado en satén. Para Ichigo, sin embargo, era la prenda interior más sensual que había visto nunca, debido en gran parte a la voluptuosidad de sus curvas.

Rukia lo miró a los ojos mientras desabrochaba su falda y la dejaba caer al suelo. Llevaba unas braguitas blancas a juego con el sujetador. Tenía una figura tan sensacional como recordaba, sus piernas largas y bien formadas.

—Sigues siendo tan preciosa como antes —murmuró—. Siempre fuiste una mujer increíblemente sexy.

A pesar de su actitud tímida y avergonzada, Rukia se mantenía erguida, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pero ya no soy la misma.

—¿No? —el deseo de Ichigo aumentó hasta enloquecerlo cuando vio que iba a desabrocharse el sujetador.

—No, he tenido un hijo desde entonces. Mi cuerpo ha cambiado.

La prenda cayó al suelo.

Sus pechos eran fantásticos…no tan grandes y, sin embargo, perfectamente formados, altos y firmes, los pezones erectos.

—Has cambiado para mejor —dijo con voz ronca—. Mucho mejor.

Parecía tan vulnerable, tan nerviosa. No podía soportar que la mirase de esa manera.

—Ven aquí —murmuró, tirando de su brazo.

—¿No querías que me quitase la ropa?

—No, déjalo —Ichigo empezó a acariciar su pelo y la piel desnuda de su espalda.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se sentía tan mal? Rukia era una bruja que lo había engañado y merecía ser humillada. Pero cuando la miró a los ojos vio que estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Rukia?

El sonido ronco de su voz la excitaba de tal forma… Rukia giró la cabeza y, de repente, estaban besándose. Besándose con un calor y un deseo que la rompía por dentro. Era como si hubiera saltado una chispa, prendiéndole fuego a todo.

Ichigo acariciaba sus pechos, pellizcando sus pezones hasta que la hizo gemir de placer. De repente, Rukia se encontró apoyada en el escritorio y luego encima de él, sintiendo la madera bajo su espalda.

Él la besaba en el cuello, en el escote, bajando la cabeza hasta sus pechos para chupar los pezones, para lamerlos. Rukia le echó los brazos al cuello. Lo único que podía pensar era que lo deseaba urgentemente.

Ichigo pasó la mano por encima de las braguitas, acariciándola por encima de la tela.

—Espera… ¿tienes un preservativo?

—¿Eh?

—¿Tienes un preservativo?

—Sí… en algún sitio.

Al apartarse del escritorio los papeles que había sobre él cayeron al suelo.

—A lo mejor es una premonición —Rukia lo miró, con una sonrisa en los labios—. A lo mejor ya no necesitamos ese acuerdo.

De repente, Ichigo se puso serio.

—Quiero decir que no tenemos que casarnos apresuradamente —intentó explicar ella—. Podemos tomarnos nuestro tiempo, recuperar el pasado, conocernos otra vez y…

—Déjalo, Rukia —la interrumpió él—. Yo no tengo intención de recuperar el pasado. Y ya te conozco lo suficiente.

Las brutales palabras cortaron toda ilusión. Nada había cambiado. Se había engañado a sí misma pensando que podría perdonarla.

Rukia lo vio subirse la cremallera del pantalón e inclinarse luego para tomar los papeles del suelo.

—Vas a firmar ese acuerdo, Rukia. De otro modo, no habrá boda.

No debería haberlo mencionado. ¿Por qué había dicho nada?

—No estaba intentando librarme de ese acuerdo…

—No, claro que no —replicó él, desdeñoso.

—He hecho lo que me has pedido —le recordó , cubriéndose los pechos desnudos con un brazo.

—Y ahora puedes hacer lo que te pido otra vez —Ichigo dejó los papeles sobre la mesa—. Firma el acuerdo.

Rukia no podía respirar. Había estado tan convencida de que todo podría ir bien entre ellos…

—¡Muy bien! —exclamó, tomando el bolígrafo—. Dime dónde tengo que firmar y terminemos con esto de una vez.

—Ahí. Y no olvides poner la fecha.

Mientras firmaba, Ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla: el pelo negro cayendo sobre sus hombros, rozando sus pechos… aún no se había quitado los zapatos de tacón.

La erección que empujaba contra la cremallera de los vaqueros aumentó de tamaño inmediatamente.

—Ya está —dijo ella, devolviéndole el bolígrafo—. ¿Satisfecho?

—No, aún no.

El tono de su voz había cambiado; sus ojos eran como fuego líquido. Y, consternada, Rukia tuvo que admitir que eso la excitaba. ¿Cuándo iba a aprender la lección?

Intentó apartarse, pero Ichigo la tomó del brazo.

—Ahora vamos a consumar el acuerdo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No vas a conseguir lo que quieres, Ichigo. Tú querías que firmase ese acuerdo y lo he firmado. Ahora tenemos que casarnos.

—Eres muy combativa cuando te interesa. Pero al menos has dejado de mentir sobre darle la vuelta al reloj y todo lo demás. Si crees que voy a olvidar lo que eres, estás muy equivocada.

—Muy bien, como tú quieras.

—No te preocupes, será como yo quiera —replicó él—. Será como yo quiera cuando yo quiera. Pero si insistes, esperaremos hasta mañana.

Rukia lo miró con una mezcla de furia y pena.

Era imposible llegar a él. Era como si estuviesen separados por un muro de cemento. Estaba tan indignada que, en lugar de recoger su ropa, salió corriendo del estudio. Prefería encontrarse con Unohana en la escalera que darle la satisfacción de verla inclinarse.

Afortunadamente, llegó al dormitorio sin encontrarse con nadie.

¿Cómo había podido pensar que podían dar marcha atrás? Ichigo nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho y jamás se preguntaría si estaba equivocado sobre ella.

Nerviosa, entró en el cuarto de baño para darse una ducha. Podía irse al infierno… ¡lo odiaba!

Pero mientras levantaba la cara para recibir el chorro de agua recordó con qué facilidad podía excitarla. Y supo que no lo odiaba en absoluto. Ichigo podía enfurecerla y, al minuto siguiente, despertaba en ella un anhelo tan profundo que la obligaba a devolver sus besos sin reservas.

Nunca debería haber mencionado el acuerdo. Pero de verdad había pensado que quizá podrían volver a empezar. No dejaba de recordar lo felices que habían sido en Las Vegas…

Envolviéndose en una toalla, volvió al dormitorio para vestirse.

Tenía que olvidar lo que Ichigo la hacía sentir y concentrarse en la realidad, se dijo. Pero cuando tomó el cepillo para peinarse frente al espejo, la luz de la lámpara se reflejó en el anillo que llevaba en el dedo, recordándole que, a partir del día siguiente, sería una posesión más de Kurosaki Ichigo.

Kaito despertó en ese momento y empezó a llorar.

— Mami teno ambre. le murmuro el pequeño.

—No pasa nada, cariño .

Alegrándose de la distracción, Rukia dejó el cepillo y corrió para tomar a su hijo en brazos. Pero tendría que bajar a calentar su comida. Y enfrentarse con Ichigo otra vez. Con el estómago encogido, bajó la escalera con el niño en brazos.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la cocina. Estaba al lado de un comedor tan grande que podría usarse como sala de banquetes.

La cocina también era muy amplia, con el suelo de losetas en blanco y negro, una encimera de granito y modernos electrodomésticos. Unohana estaba cortando verduras y sonrió al verla.

—Ah, el niño se ha despertado. Es una preciosidad. Y se parece mucho a su padre.

—Sí… —tragó saliva—. El pobre tiene hambre.

—Póngalo en la silla. Voy a hacerle algo de comer.

La cuna en el vestidor, una silla en la cocina. Evidentemente, Ichigo había pensado en todo.

—Gracias, Unohana, pero puedo hacerlo yo. Usted siga con tu trabajo. No quiero molestarla —mientras ponía al niño en la silla, Rukia vio la bolsa que había llevado con las cosas del niño—. ¿Ha visto a Ichigo, por cierto?

—Me ha dicho que iba a su apartamento en la ciudad. Enhorabuena, por cierto. Me ha dicho que van a casarse.

—Gracias —Rukia se preguntó si Unohana encontraría la situación tan extraña como ella. Una boda a toda prisa, un niño del que nadie sabía nada. Todo en cuarenta y ocho horas—. ¿Ha dicho cuándo volvería?

—Va a quedarse a dormir en el apartamento —contestó el ama de llaves—. Dijo que daba mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda —la mujer debió ver su cara de sorpresa porque enseguida se mostró preocupada—. ¿No se lo había dicho?

—No.

—A lo mejor los dos están nerviosos por la boda —sonrió Unohana.

«Piensa que hemos tenido una pelea de enamorados».

Ojalá fuera tan sencillo.

—Sí, es posible —murmuró Rukia.

No podía contarle lo que estaba pasando. Era demasiado embarazoso.

—El señor Kurosaki ha disfrutado de su libertad como hombre soltero y éste es un gran paso para él. Supongo que sentirá cierta aprensión…

—Sí, claro —la interrumpió la morena.

Sabía perfectamente lo que Unohana había querido decir: Ichigo era como un imán para las mujeres. En cuanto a sentirse aprensivo sobre la boda… no, eso no lo preocupaba en absoluto. Estaba convencido de que había comprado una amante legal, nada más.

—Y también será difícil para usted —sugirió el ama de llaves—. Ha tenido que venir a otro país, dejar su casa y a sus amigos. Es emocionante, pero supongo que da un poco de miedo. Es normal que haya cierta tensión.

—Sí, la verdad es que no nos conocemos mucho —admitió Rukia en voz baja.

—El señor es una persona honrada y decente. Lo pasó muy mal con la muerte de su padre. Ver que alguien querido muere es… muy duro. En fin, para él fue terrible porque su padre había sido un hombre tan bueno, tan vital hasta que se puso enfermo.

—¿Cuándo fue eso?

—Hace dos años.

—¿Cuando perdió su negocio? —preguntó Rukia, helada.

Unohana asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, fue entonces.

—Yo no lo sabía…

¿Perder el negocio habría sido la causa de su enfermedad?

—En fin, el señor Kurosaki seguramente no querrá recordarlo. Y las cosas son más alegres ahora que van a casarse —el ama de llaves sonrió—. Me alegro mucho por los dos. El señor merece ser feliz…

Rukia intentaba escuchar, pero se sentía enferma.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita Kuchiki?

—Sí, sí, estoy bien.

Pero no era verdad.

Ichigo debía culparla no sólo por la ruina de su negocio sino por la muerte de su padre.

—¿Quiere sentarse? Yo me encargo de Kaito.

—No quiero molestarla…

—Tonterías, no es ninguna molestia. Le dije al señor Kurosaki que la ayudaría con Kaito y estoy encantada de hacerlo. Yo tengo tres hijos, dos niñas y un niño. Pero ya son mayores.

—Gracias, Unohana —sonrió Rukia—. Voy a salir un momento al jardín, para respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Fue un alivio salir, un alivio no tener que seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. El padre de Ichigo había muerto porque Kuchiki Byakuya lo había dejado en la ruina. Su padre había arruinado tantas vidas…

Mientras daba la vuelta a la casa, sus pasos resonando sobre la gravilla, recordaba la pena que había sentido al ver que a su madre se le escapaba la vida en aquel hospital. No podía hacer nada por ella y se sentía culpable. Si no la hubiese ayudado a escapar de su padre quizá le habrían diagnosticado antes la enfermedad, quizá se habría curado…

¿Pensaría Ichigo lo mismo cuando la miraba? ¿Pensaría que si no hubiera ido con ella a Palm Springs aquel fin de semana su padre seguiría vivo?

Si era así no la perdonaría nunca.

Rukia se detuvo al ver el deportivo que Ichigo le había regalado. Pero ella no quería ese coche. No quería su dinero. Lo único que quería era llevarse bien con él. Pero esa esperanza parecía alejarse aún más con cada segundo.

—Veo que has salido para echarle un vistazo a tu nueva adquisición.

Ichigo estaba a unos metros, en los escalones del porche, observándola. Se había puesto unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta del mismo color. Estaba guapísimo, un orgulloso siciliano, dueño y señor de todo lo que le rodeaba.

Y al día siguiente sería su marido, pensó la ojiazul. Esa idea hacía palpitar su corazón.

¿Qué pasaría entre ellos a partir de entonces?

—No, sólo había salido a tomar un poco el aire. Unohana me dijo que te habías ido a la ciudad.

—Sí, me voy. Pero antes tengo que solucionar un par de cosas.

—Al menos ya has solucionado el papeleo para la boda —Rukia apartó la mirada.

Ichigo la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Había algo en su forma de decirlo. Parecía tan inocente, tan triste…

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué empezaba a ablandarse? Parecía triste porque la había obligado a firmar el acuerdo de separación de bienes y sabía que no podría conseguir un divorcio rápido y marcharse con su fortuna.

Ése era el tipo de persona que era y no debía dejar que unos ojos azulvioleta y una bonita figura nublasen su visión de la realidad.

No debería tener remordimientos por lo que le estaba haciendo. No debería sentir vergüenza por haber hecho que se desnudara. Porque era ella quien quería seducirlo para que se olvidase del acuerdo.

Y ahora estaba allí, mirando el descapotable… seguramente preguntándose cuánto dinero podría valer.

Era así de traicionera.

—Sí, ya me he encargado de eso —replicó, con frialdad—. Lo único que falta es el papel oficial.

La brisa movía su pelo y Rukia levantó una mano para apartarlo de su cara. La deseaba tanto… Nunca había deseado a una mujer como la deseaba a ella y no sabía cómo era capaz de controlarse. Pero al día siguiente compensaría el tiempo perdido; la tomaría una y otra vez hasta quedar satisfecho.

—¿Va a ser una ceremonia civil?

—Pues claro. ¿Esperabas una gran boda, con muchos invitados de alcurnia? ¿Un vestido blanco, tu padre como padrino quizá?

—No esperaba nada —Rukia levantó la barbilla—. Si quieres que te sea sincera, ya no espero nada de ti. Antes he intentado convencerte de que podríamos vivir juntos y ser felices… —La mujer quería explicar lo que sentía, pero las palabras se le atragantaban.

Quería decirle que lamentaba la muerte de su padre, que sentía mucho haber hecho un papel en la ruina de su familia y que intentaría compensarlo por ello. Pero no podía hacerlo porque las lágrimas la ahogaban y no quería llorar delante de él.

Ichigo sacudió la cabeza, acercándose.

—No sé si seremos felices, pero a partir de mañana serás mi fiel y dulce esposa.

Rukia sabía que no había nada que hacer, nada que decir. Ichigo siempre pensaría que lo había traicionado y seguramente siempre la culparía por la muerte de su padre.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo Ichigo.

* * *

**Llevo una semana intentando actualizar sorry por la demora maten a los de la pagina ! no a mi.**

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a: **Sakura-Jeka**: Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que te ande mejor la compu Te cuidas un montón.** Gzn**: Ahora leeras lo que hace Rukia,gracias por tu review, nos leemos.**Alessandra08**: jijii yo creo que le haré el otro final porque de verdad el original es muuuy aburrido e impropio que Rukia actue así. **Alexdir**:Busca el libro y leelo o si quieres pasame tu correo por MP y te lo envio, ahí me dices si te gusta el final o no Saludos! **Inukarenesmee**: Amiga! Mil de tiempo sin saber de ti espero que estes re bien gracias por tu apoyo y si me decidi a hacer el otro final porque el original es muuuy fome xD nos leemos cuidate!** Mademoiselle Giu**: Si bien es una adaptación ya he recibido varios MP sobre que es malo adapar que es robo de autoria etc etc etc cuando yo puse claramente en el disclaimer que la historia no es mia, pero si lo será el final y continuación que le daré y como es medio larguito me es imposible hacerla en un oneshot, te invito a leer el libro y decirme si te gusta el final. Gracias por el review y saludos. **May Hudson**: Ichigo es un acosador y seductor ya verás que escapar de el es imposible! Gracias por tu apoyo. **My194**: el libro es dulce inocencia de Kathrynn Ross esta en el disclaimer de el primer capi, espero te guste la acatualizacion, saludos y te cuidas nos leemos. **BriseII:** Este capi no es tan fuerte como los que vienen nee-chan! Gracias por tu hermosa amistad y nos estamos leyendo en msn. **Harumi:**jajjaa creeme a mi me daban unas ganas de matarlo mientras transcribía, pero ya verás que todo en la vida se devuelve, cuidate saludos! **Neliel Jeaquerjaquez: **me alegra que te guste nel-chan y espero sigas leyendo y dejándome comentarios de que tal te parece el fic, y lee el libro que es buenísimo, menos por el final según yo xD que estes bien. **MaryRebecca:** Eso hare por lo de las opciones creo que le cambiare el final gracias por leerme.** Pame18:** Ojala te guste este capí y mil gracias por tu review, te cuidas.**Ghost iv: **El papel paternal de Ichigo recién comienza, espera a que la historia avanze y sus enredos amorosos lleguen a un no retorno, Gracias por tu review. **cristina96life** gracias por tu review y espero te guste ^^

Gracias a todas las alertas y a quienes no dejan review pero igual leen, espero les guste este capítulo tambien :D nos leemos pronto.

Atte: Metitus

Regalenme un review no cuesta nadita es gratis! x3


	7. Chapter 7

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo VII Matrimonio

* * *

Era el día de su boda. Rukia estaba en su dormitorio, mirándose al espejo, pero no podía creer lo que iba a pasar; iba a casarse con Ichigo Kurosaki.

De niña siempre había dicho que no iba a casarse. Seguramente el matrimonio de sus padres la había hecho renunciar a tal idea. Desde luego. Byakuya y Hisana Kuchiki no eran precisamente un buen ejemplo a seguir.

Recordaba haberle dicho a su madre una vez, cuando tenía diez años, que ni siquiera quería tener novio. Ella se había reído.

—Rukia, cuando seas mayor y conozcas a alguien que te quiera de verdad cambiarás de opinión. Y espero que sea un hombre bueno y cariñoso. Con esa clase de amor, podrías conquistar el mundo entero.  
¿Por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora? parpadeó para contener las lágrimas. No podía pensar en su madre aquel día.

Entonces miró hacia abajo. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta color marfil, con falda por la rodilla y una chaqueta a juego que destacaba su estrecha cintura.

Ante la insistencia de Ichigo, había tenido que ir a la ciudad en la limusina para comprarlo.

—Cómprate ropa interior también —le había dicho él, sacando unos billetes de la cartera.

Pero ella se había dado la vuelta antes de que pudiera poner el dinero en su mano.

—Puedo comprarme mi propia ropa.

—Los dos sabemos que lo que quieres es gastarte mi dinero, ¿no?

—No. Ichigo, no quiero tu dinero.

Seguía pensando que eso era lo único que le interesaba de él. Y entendía que lo pensara. Desde su punto de vista, siempre había vivido del dinero de su padre sin remordimiento alguno. Era calculadora y mercenaria. Y nada de lo que ella pudiera decir podría cambiar esa opinión. Ni cambiar el pasado. Había hecho lo que había hecho y el padre de Ichigo había muerto arruinado. Su única esperanza era que, una vez casados, llegase a conocerla de verdad y se diera cuenta de que nunca había querido hacerle daño, que había sido tan víctima como él. Y que no era una mala persona.

Ichigo no estaba en casa cuando volvió de la ciudad. Había pasado la noche en su apartamento y Unohana le dijo que se encontrarían en el Ayuntamiento, donde tendría lugar la boda.

Se preguntó entonces cómo habría pasado su última noche de soltero y cómo se sentiría esa mañana. ¿Qué estaría pensando? ¿Habría dormido con otra mujer?

No quería pensar en eso porque la llenaba de angustia.

Entonces sonó un golpecito en la puerta.

—El coche está esperando —la llamó Unohana.

¿Estaría esperándola Ichigo? A lo mejor había decidido que no merecía la pena casarse sin amor. Y tendría razón, pero la idea de perderlo le dolía tanto que la dejaba sin respiración.

—¿Rukia? Vamos, llegas tarde —Unohana asomó la cabeza en la habitación, con Kaito en brazos—. ¡Ay, qué guapa estás!

—Gracias —sonrió ella, acariciando la carita del niño—. ¿Se ha portado bien?

—Como un ángel. Y no te preocupes por él, yo lo cuidaré.  
Rukia asintió. Habría querido llevar a Kaito con ella al Ayuntamiento, pero Ichigo había insistido en que lo dejara con Unohana.

—La ceremonia sólo durará unos minutos y volveremos a casa enseguida —le había dicho—. ¿No tiene que echarse una siesta después de comer?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces será mejor que se quede en casa. Es un niño, Rukia. No sabrá qué estamos haciendo y se aburrirá durante la ceremonia. Lo único importante para Kaito es que, a partir de ahora, tendrá a su padre y a su madre para siempre.

—Voy a meterlo en la cuna en cuanto te vayas — dijo Unohana—. Y encenderé el monitor, por supuesto.

—Sube de vez en cuando para verlo. Por si se siente solo…

—Sí, no te preocupes. No sólo soy madre, también soy abuela.

—¿En serio? —sonrió Rukia.

—En serio. Y soy una abuela estupenda.

—No tengo la menor duda.

Y tampoco tenía la menor duda de que Kaito estaría perfectamente en manos de Unohana. Era una mujer capaz, amable y al niño parecía gustarle. Lo que la preocupaba era lo que iba a pasar en el Ayuntamiento.

El ama de llaves la acompañó abajo y se quedó en la puerta con el niño en brazos, diciéndole adiós mientras ella subía a la limusina.  
El intenso calor de la tarde hacía que el paisaje tuviera un aspecto aletargado, silencioso, como si todo a su alrededor estuviera dormido.  
Frente a ella pasaban naranjos y limoneros y el mar podía verse detrás de las montañas, bajo el cielo azul.

La limusina llegó a la plaza del pueblo y se detuvo a la sombra de un árbol. Rukia había pensado que se casarían en la ciudad, donde había comprado su traje, pero aquel pueblo era encantador y tenía un aire irreal, casi romántico.

Entonces sonrió, con tristeza. Estaba segura de que Ichigo no había elegido el sitio por eso.

Las casas estaban pintadas de blanco y las calles, estrechas, eran de adoquines. En alguna parte sonó una campana, pero no había nadie alrededor. Ni un alma. A lo mejor Ichigo iba a darle plantón…

Cuando el chófer le abrió la puerta de la limusina, Rukia vio un gato negro a la sombra de un árbol, mirándola con sus enormes ojos amarillos. Seguramente era un mal augurio, pensó.

Luego, cuando salió del coche, su mirada se encontró con la de Ichigo y su corazón se puso a galopar.

Estaba en los escalones de un edificio, muy elegante con un traje de chaqueta, su pelo brillando al sol. Rukia se detuvo un momento para grabar en su memoria cada detalle.

Pero cuando el chofer cerró la puerta de la limusina, el ruido la devolvió a la realidad.

Los oscuros ojos amatistas estaban clavados en ella mientras se acercaba, prácticamente desnudándola.

—Hola —sonrió Rukia, sin saber qué decir—. ¿Llego tarde?

—La verdad es que sí —sonrió Ichigo—. Pero la espera ha merecido la pena.

—Entonces no pasa nada.

—No, supongo que no. ¿Terminamos con esto?

Rukia vaciló un momento antes de dejar que Ichigo tomase su mano para entrar en el edificio. Dentro estaba oscuro y fresco. Sus altos tacones resonaban sobre el suelo de mármol.

La sala en la que entraron tenía los techos muy altos y una galería superior. El sol entraba a través de una vidriera, cayendo sobre una mesa tras la que había una silla que parecía un trono y dos banderas, una siciliana y otra italiana.

Había asientos como para cincuenta personas, pero allí sólo había un grupo de tres, dos hombres y una mujer, todos con traje de chaqueta.  
—Señor Kurosaki —la mujer estrechó su mano, hablando con él en italiano—. Mis disculpas, señorita Kuchiki, no sabía que no hablase italiano. La ceremonia se hará en su idioma, naturalmente. Le presento a los testigos, Luigi Messini y Alfredi Grissillini, funcionarios del Ayuntamiento—. ¿Podemos empezar?

Mientras ellos se sentaban en sendas sillas frente a la mesa, la mujer se sentó en aquella especie de trono. Todo parecía irreal, pensó Rukia mientras la escuchaba hablar sobre la institución del matrimonio.  
Ichigo escuchaba atentamente también y ella aprovechó para admirar su perfil, el firme mentón, la sensual curva de sus labios, la aristocrática nariz. Y llevaba el pelo naranja apartado de la cara, un poco alborotado, como siempre. Le encantaba su pelo, le encantaba pasar los dedos por él mientras la besaba…

La idea de que la besara hizo que su estómago diera un saltito, pero apartó la mirada cuando la mujer les pidió que se levantasen.

—Rukia Kuchiki, ¿aceptas a este hombre, Ichigo Kurosaki, como marido? Prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de tu vida?

Rukia miró a Ichigo, que estaba mirándola a su vez. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que casi le hacía daño.

—Sí, lo prometo.

—Ichigo Kurosaki, ¿aceptas a esta mujer, Rukia Kuchiki, como esposa? Prometes serle fiel en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, y así, amarla y respetarla todos los días de tu vida? —Sí, lo prometo —dijo él, poniendo la alianza en su dedo.

—Yo los declaro marido y mujer —la mujer sonrió—. ¿Puedo ser la primera en felicitarlos?

—Gracias —Ichigo no había dejado de mirar a Rukia y, por un momento, era casi como si estuviera dándole las gracias a ella—. Deberíamos sellar el trato con un beso, ¿no?

Sin esperar respuesta, se inclinó para rozar sus labios tiernamente y ella le devolvió el beso. Pero quería más, quería que aquel sitio y aquellos extraños desaparecieran y la dejaran sola con él para terminar lo que habían empezado tanto tiempo atrás.

Mientras firmaban en el registro, la vidriera teñía el libro de colores… rojo, naranja, azul. Era una sensación irreal, como si no fuera ella quien acabara de casarse.

Unos minutos después estaban en la calle otra vez, bajo un sol de plomo.

¿Había ocurrido de verdad? ¿Se habían casado? Rukia miró al guapo siciliano a su lado. Era un extraño para ella en muchos sentidos y, sin embargo, tremendamente familiar.

—¿Cómo se encuentra, señora Kurosaki?  
Rukia no sabía cómo se sentía.

—Sorprendida —admitió.

Cuando el chófer abrió la puerta de la limusina fue un alivio entrar en un sitio con aire acondicionado.

Había una botella de champán en un cubo de hielo y Ichigo la descorchó mientras el vehículo salía del pueblo.

Después de pulsar un botón para subir el cristal que los separaba del conductor, le sirvió una copa y se arrellanó en el asiento para mirarla.

¿Cómo era posible que con una simple mirada pudiese acelerar el ritmo de su corazón? ¿Eran sus ojos? Tenía los ojos más bonitos que había visto nunca, desde luego. ¿O era ese aire de poder, de masculinidad? Ichigo Kurosaki irradiaba un poderoso magnetismo. Y fuera lo que fuera, la afectaba como nadie.

Estuvieron tanto rato en silencio que, al final, Rukia sintió que debía decir algo para romper la tensión.

—No me puedo creer que estemos casados de verdad.

—Pues lo estamos —sonrió él—. Y eres una novia muy sexy. Me gusta ese traje.

—Gracias.

—Y el pelo también. Te queda estupendo recogido así.

Ichigo se fijó en la piel perfecta, en el rubor en sus mejillas, en el brillo de sus labios.

Lo había dejado sin aliento cuando salió del coche. Nunca había deseado a nadie como la había deseado a ella en ese momento. El traje era perfecto; elegante y sofisticado al mismo tiempo. Pero los mechones que escapaban del recogido alrededor de su cara le daban un aire juvenil, vulnerable que lo turbaba de una forma extraña.

Ojalá pudiera librarse de esa sensación. Quería sentir deseo por ella, nada más…

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi apartamento de la ciudad. Allí habrá un almuerzo preparado para nosotros… y luego nos iremos a la cama —contestó él, observando que se ponía colorada—. ¿Tienes hambre?

Rukia apartó la mirada. No quería comer. No sabía lo que quería…  
La idea de pasar la tarde en la cama con Ichigo era infinitamente excitante y aterradora al mismo tiempo.

—No, la verdad es que no. ¿No crees que deberíamos volver a la casa? Quiero comprobar si Kaito está bien.

—Kaito estará dormido —Ichigo volvió a llenar su copa—. Y puedes confiar en Unohana, sabe lo que hace.

No podía discutir eso.

¿Le pediría que se desnudara como había hecho el día anterior? ¿Sería dulce con ella? En el pasado, Ichigo siempre había sido un amante tierno y sensible, además de apasionado.

Nerviosa, tomó un sorbo de champán y empezó a juguetear con los botones de la chaqueta.

Ichigo la observaba, sonriendo.

—Deberías quitártela.

—No, gracias.

—¿Ya estás incumpliendo tus promesas? —replicó él, burlón—. Eso no puede ser, Rukia.

—Puede que sea tu esposa, pero yo tomo mis propias decisiones. Y hay ciertas cosas que no pienso hacer.

—¿Qué cosas, por ejemplo? —Ichigo parecía estar disfrutando de su incomodidad.

—No vas a decirme qué tengo que ponerme, qué debo hacer… y, sobre todo, no vas a decirme cómo educar a Kaito.

—Todo lo que concierna a Kaito lo decidiremos juntos. Eres su madre y yo respeto eso. Pero en cuanto a lo que te pongas y lo que hagas, especialmente en el dormitorio… en ese aspecto yo tomo las decisiones.

Su arrogancia la indignó, pero el brillo de sus ojos amatistas hizo que la recorriese un escalofrío de deseo.

Rukia apartó la mirada, enfadada consigo misma.

—Y, por cierto, cuando he dicho que te quitaras la chaqueta lo he dicho porque parecías incómoda —añadió Ichigo—. No iba a decirte que te quitaras todo lo demás. Bueno, aún no.

—Muy gracioso.

Poco después la limusina se detenía en el puerto. Había yates de lujo meciéndose en las tranquilas aguas del Mediterráneo, rodeados por elegantes boutiques y restaurantes de cinco tenedores.

Evidentemente, aquél era un sitio para los más ricos, pero había retenido parte de su encanto y su carácter porque los edificios nuevos se mezclaban con los antiguos y, frente al malecón, había pescadores tejiendo sus redes.

—Mi apartamento está ahí —dijo Ichigo, señalando un moderno edificio.

Era un ático y, en contraste con la casa, ultra moderno hasta parecer minimalista. La guarida de un soltero, pensó Rukia.

Ichigo abrió las puertas de la terraza, ofreciéndole una espectacular vista del puerto y el mar Mediterráneo.

Alguien había puesto la mesa para el almuerzo, con un mantel de lino blanco, cubiertos de plata y copas de fino cristal. Además, había una botella de champán metida en un cubo de hielo y… globos atados a la balaustrada.

—Cometí el error de decirle a mis empleados que me iba a casar… han debido pensar que los globos serían un toque especial.

—Lo son —sonrió Rukia—. A mí me gustan.

—Hay algo que seguramente te gustará más esperando sobre la mesa —dijo él, señalando una cajita de terciopelo.

—¿Qué es?

—Ábrela.

Antes de que Rukia pudiera hacer nada el móvil de Ichigo los interrumpió. Él miró la pantalla y, después de hacerle un gesto de disculpa, desapareció en el salón.

Lo oyó hablar en italiano, pero no estaba prestando atención. ¿Por qué no podía entender que ella no quería sus regalos? Rukia abrió la caja y dentro, sobre una cama de terciopelo negro, encontró un colgante que seguramente valdría una fortuna. Era un diamante de gran tamaño sujeto por una cadena de oro.

Entonces recordó la conversación que habían mantenido cuando él sugirió que se casaran:

«¿Crees que me ataría a ti en un matrimonio sin amor?»

«Por dinero, seguridad y los lujos a los que estás acostumbrada, sí, lo creo».

Dejando la caja sobre la mesa como si quemara, Rukia se acercó a la balaustrada para mirar el puerto, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Te ha gustado el colgante? —preguntó Ichigo.

Ella no contestó.

—Es de verdad —bromeó él.

Rukia cerró los ojos. Entendía que la creyese una mercenaria y no sabía cómo iba a poder convencerlo de que no lo era.

—Bueno, ¿quieres que comamos?

—No tengo hambre. Y no sé qué estamos haciendo aquí. Deberíamos estar de vuelta en la casa.

—Tú sabes lo que estamos haciendo aquí.

—Kaito despertará dentro de nada…

—Kaito estará dormido ahora mismo.

Rukia no dijo nada. Sabía que era verdad, pero le gustaría que Ichigo no le hubiese comprado ese collar, que las cosas fueran diferentes. Que esos globos significaran algo para él.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Cómo podía pensar esa tontería?

—Unohana me ha contado lo de tu padre —dijo por fin.

—¿Qué te ha contado?

—Que se puso enfermo después de perder el negocio y… lo siento. Ichigo. Yo no quería que eso pasara.

La sinceridad que había en su voz lo dejó perplejo.

—Bueno, sugiero que nos olvidemos del pasado y del resto del mundo por un momento.

—Pero tú no puedes olvidar el pasado, ¿verdad? Y tu padre murió por culpa de lo que pasó…

—Mi padre murió porque había fumado mucho durante toda su vida —Ichigo arrugó el ceño.

—Ah. Pensé que por perder su negocio…

Parecía genuinamente angustiada, pero sólo tenía que recordar lo fría que había sido en el pasado para saber que aquello no era más que una artimaña. Una persona que no quería aprovecharse de los demás no iba por ahí engañándolos, no usaba deliberadamente su cuerpo para conseguir lo que quería.

—Rukia, tú no contribuiste a su muerte, pero tienes razón sobre una cosa… yo no puedo olvidar el pasado ni lo que eres. Porque sería un tonto si lo hiciera.

—Si piensas eso, me sorprende que hayas insistido en casarte conmigo.

—Al contrario, cuando bajaste del coche supe que estaba haciendo lo que debía hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tenemos un hijo en común. Kaito es lo más importante.  
Dadas las circunstancias. Rukia sabía que debería contentarse con eso, pero la frialdad de su respuesta era como una daga en su corazón.

—Es muy noble por tu parte dejar a un lado tus necesidades para pensar en el niño —le dijo, irónica.

—¿Quién ha dicho que he dejado a un lado mis necesidades? No tengo la menor intención de hacer eso —sonrió —. Pero quiero que Kaito sea feliz. Yo sé lo que es crecer sintiéndose abandonado. Mi madre se marchó de casa cuando yo tenía ocho años y… en fin, siempre juré que no haría que otro niño tuviera que pasar por eso. Un niño necesita estabilidad. Formar una familia es un gran compromiso.

—¿Es por eso por lo que no te has casado hasta ahora?

—Ser soltero es algo que se me da bien.

—¿Y ahora que estamos casados piensas seguir haciendo vida de soltero?

¿De qué estaba hablando?, se preguntó Ichigo. A pesar de su fiera expresión, hablaba con voz ronca y sus ojos…

—Pensé que había dejado muy claras mis intenciones. Quiero un hogar estable para Kaito, así que pienso divertirme contigo a partir de ahora. Creo que conseguirás satisfacerme. Eres muy atractiva, guapísima… pero, claro, eso ya lo sabes.

Rukia apartó la mirada de nuevo. Algo en su expresión lo hacía desear olvidar lo que era y abrazarla tiernamente. Había pasado lo mismo cuando salió del coche y también cuando lo miró mientras hacían las promesas en el Ayuntamiento.

Pero no iba a dejar que le robase el corazón otra vez. Cuando la tocase sería para tomarla, para poseerla, para usarla como ella lo había usado una vez.

—¿Brindamos por el futuro? ¿O por nuestro nuevo acuerdo?

—¿Qué tal por una nueva adquisición? —sugirió ella, sus ojos brillando con esa mezcla de desafío y dolor.

—¿O por Kaito? —sugirió Ichigo—. La única cosa que hemos hecho bien.

—Sí, claro —asintió Rukia, mirando alrededor—, ¿Dónde están tus empleados?

—Se han ido. Tenemos un acuerdo que me ofrece máxima intimidad.

—Ah, claro, aquí todo el mundo es muy obediente.

—Aparte de una persona… —Ichigo clavó una mirada posesiva en sus labios—. Mi esposa. La mujer que ya me ha advertido que no piensa cumplir lo que ha prometido. Pero eres mía, Rukia. Y eso significa que debes cumplir las promesas que has hecho.

—Mantendré las que son importantes, no te preocupes.

Algo en su forma de decirlo, en su manera de mirarlo, lo perturbó. Sin embargo, Rukia dejó su copa sobre la mesa y empezó a quitarse la chaqueta. Debajo llevaba una camisola de satén de color melocotón que destacaba la curva de sus pechos…

Cuando levantó la mirada, vio un brillo de deseo en los ojos de Ichigo. Le gustaba cómo la miraba, pero sabía que no la quería. Y sabía lo que pensaba de ella.

Aun así, la deseaba. Y ella necesitaba que la desease. Necesitaba llenar el vacío que había en su interior. Era el único hombre de su vida. No entendía por qué y no quería hacerse demasiadas preguntas al respecto. Lo único que sabía era lo que Ichigo podía hacerla sentir. Y quería sentirlo otra vez.

—¿Por qué no te pones el regalo que he comprado para ti… y te quitas todo lo demás? La seductora sugerencia inflamó sus sentidos.

—No quiero tu regalo.

Ichigo alargó una mano para acariciar su cuello.

—Pues yo sí quiero el tuyo… y lo quiero ahora mismo —murmuró, tocando el escote de la camisola.

El roce de sus dedos era tan sensual. Rukia sabía lo que quería y no se molestó en fingir. No tenía sentido cuando su cuerpo deseaba obedecer la orden.

—¿Alguien puede vernos desde aquí?

—Absolutamente nadie.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres que haga? —murmuró, desabrochando su falda y dejándola caer al suelo. Llevaba un liguero y estaba tan sexy que Ichigo sintió que estaba a punto de explotar—.

¿Hasta dónde quieres llegar?

—Tú sabes dónde quiero llegar —contestó él—. Hasta el final.

* * *

Confieso tengo un poco de rabia...tenia el capitulo listo reviews contestados y todo se me borro...¬¬**

Mis agradecimientos a:

nessie black 10: **GRACIAS! por tu review número 60 actualize el fic xD** No tenia idea lo de el nombre de Kaito, yo solo lo busque en internet y me gusto su significado. Ahora perdona el error de el capi anterior que fue una traspapelada mia x_X. Saludos!

cristina96life : Romance, desengaño y proximamente drama. Gracias por tu review

kyoko-chan2010: Bueno acá esta el capi a ver si te gusta :)

alessandra08: Concuerdo el final original . fome! Continuare una pequeña segunda parte, no un oneshost, y tendra trama diferente.

Sakura-Jeka : Gracias por tu apoyo nee-chan y si Ichigo la maltrata pero la vida tiene algo llamado Karma y todo se devuelve. Saludos

alexdir: El nombre de el libro sale en el primer capi, no se que pasa que nunca pude ver tu correo, debes ponerlo separado por espacios... pero puedes buscarlo por internet, gracias por el review y espero te guste.

Disculpen la demora por actualizar tan tarde T.T entre la facu y mi vida estoy muerta.

_Regalenme un review?_

**Se cuidan nos leemos luego**

Metitus*


	8. Chapter 8

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo VIII ¿Química o Amor?

* * *

**¡Advertencia!: Capítulo con contenido LEMON, si no te gusta o eres menor por favor no leer.**

**_¡Gracias!_**

**_~*~Metitus~*~_**

* * *

Mis agradecimientos a: kyoko-chan2010:No me mates xD aquí te traigo la conti,espero te black 10: Se que estas de vacaciones así que espero que a la vuelta lo leas, te cuidas gracias por tus review. Gzn: siempre te dejo picada jajajja ahora a ver que me dices por este capitulo. kiaru87: No agradezcas! Gracias a ti por leer y comentar 08: Tengo el mismo problema que tu…quiero leer un fic bueno en y no encuentro nadita…que esta pasando? Estamos hablando. Sakura-Jeka: Hay Sakura! Gracias por seguir apoyándome :3 eres lo más buena onda. Noa-san: Nee-chan gracias! Por estar aquí y leerme doble, espero te guste la conti. cristina96life: Creeme a mi igual me da rabia, pero.. ya verás lo que pasará más adelante saludos!

**Capítulo dedicado a Inupis Gracias! por tus hermosos reviews.**

* * *

Después de la falda se quitó la camisola. Su ropa interior era deliberadamente provocativa. El sujetador levantaba sus pechos, mostrándolos a la perfección, las braguitas de encaje eran transparentes y en cuanto al liguero… bueno, era tan sexy que Ichigo no podía explicarlo con palabras.

La deseaba, deseaba llenarla por completo… poseerla totalmente.

Y su ardiente mirada excitaba a Rukia. Deseaba que la tomase entre sus brazos, necesitaba desesperadamente que la abrazase.

—¿Te ayudo a quitarte la chaqueta? —era una excusa para acercarse a él—. Podría quitarte la corbata —murmuró, pasando las manos por su torso para deslizaría sobre sus hombros. La prenda cayó al suelo, al lado de las suyas.

Incapaz de seguir pensando de forma racional. Ichigo la empujó suavemente contra la pared.

—Tú sabes muy bien lo que me haces, ¿verdad? Con esos enormes e inocentes ojos azules…

Rukia se estremeció cuando pasó las manos por la curva de sus pechos, apretando los pezones a través del encaje del sujetador. La caricia enviaba escalofríos de placer por todo su cuerpo y, como una droga adictiva, la hacía desearlo aún más.

Ichigo sonrió al oírla gemir, inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus labios. Aquel beso no se parecía a ninguno, fiero, abrasador; haciéndola sentir mareada, poseída casi. Rukia abrió la boca y dejó que la llenase, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo masculino apretado contra el suyo.

Pero cuando creía que iba a morir de deseo, él se apartó.

—No pares ahora, Ichigo… —no tuvo que seguir porque, de repente, sintió sus dedos acariciándola a través de las braguitas.

Estaba húmeda y lista para él, temblando.

—Te gusta esto, ¿verdad? —susurró Ichigo.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sus pechos se habían hinchado, como suplicando que los tocase. Su cuerpo estaba diciéndole que tenía que ser suya… se lo decía con tal fuerza que no podía pensar.

Entonces, de repente, sintió que le bajaba las braguitas de un tirón, tocándola hasta dejarla sin aire mientras, con la otra mano, apartaba el sujetador para chupar sus pezones.

Excitada, acarició su alborotado pelo naranja, entregándose a él con total falta de control. Pero, cuando pensaba que iba a morir de placer, él se apartó.

—Ichigo…

—Seguiremos dentro.

Tenía que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no perder el control. Con esos zapatos de tacón, las medias apretando sus firmes muslos… tenía que contenerse. Pero cuando Rukia se sentó al borde de la cama, Ichigo no pudo esperar para quitarse la ropa.

Parecía tener tanta prisa que se quitó la camisa sin desabrocharla siquiera… porque la deseaba. Saber eso hizo que Rukia se sintiera poderosa, pero no era nada comparado a lo que sintió al verlo desnudo.

Tenía un cuerpo perfectamente formado, el estómago plano, los abdominales marcados ella lo recordaba muy bien, recordaba haberse quedado sorprendida la primera vez que lo vio desnudo. Y eso no había cambiado en absoluto.

Cuando Ichigo se sentó a su lado empezó a quitarse las medias, pero él la tumbó sobre el edredón de satén.

—No te mueveas —murmuró, buscando su boca. Ardiendo de deseo, apartó el sujetador a un lado para besar sus pechos, haciéndola suspirar de deseo.

Después de colocarse sobre ella, alargó una mano para sacar un preservativo del cajón y se enfundó en él antes de poseerla con insistentes embestidas. Pero, de vez en cuando, se apartaba un poco para acariciarla tiernamente, besándola con dulzura, tocando su pelo negro…

Murmuraba su nombre una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo la dominaba, tomándola con despiadada determinación y, al mismo tiempo, con exquisito cuidado, poseyéndola con un ardor que la hacía responder de la misma forma.

Ichigo la miró a los ojos y murmuró algo en italiano.

—Me gusta cuando hablas tu idioma —musitó Rukia.

Él dijo algo más que no entendió y luego, sin dejar de moverse, inclinó la cabeza para chupar sus pezones, llevándola a un orgasmo tan poderoso que la hizo gritar. Sólo entonces se dejó ir , mientras ola tras ola de placer hacía que los dos se convulsionaran.

Estuvieron en silencio durante largo rato. Rukia tenía ganas de llorar, no de tristeza sino de alegría porque hacer el amor con él había sido tan increíble como recordaba. De nuevo se había sentido protegida, querida por él.

Pero no era amor, era sexo, intentó recordarse a sí misma. El problema era que no le parecía sólo eso. Cuando Ichigo la abrazaba de esa forma se sentía feliz.

Él acarició su pelo y luego, distraído, le dio un beso en la frente.

Fue un gesto tan tierno que Rukia dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Hacer el amor contigo es tan… maravilloso.

—Sí, sigue habiendo química entre nosotros. Yo sabía que sería así.

—Pero te has destrozado la camisa.

Ichigo soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué tal se le da la costura, señora Kurosaki?

Ella sonrió. La conexión entre ellos era tan fuerte que el mundo exterior dejaba de existir. No podía haberle hecho el amor con tal pasión si no sintiera nada por ella, pensaba.

—Nadie me hace sentir lo que tú me haces sentir —le confesó.

Sus ojos se encontraron y, por un momento, pensó que él iba a decir algo similar.

Pero Ichigo vaciló. Sonaba tan sincera… y no había la menor duda de que respondía de forma apasionada a sus caricias. Hacer el amor con ella siempre había sido increíble, pero ahora era mejor que antes. Claro que aquello no era amor, se dijo. Y tenía que recordarlo cuando trataba con Rukia.

Sí, disfrutaba del sexo, pero incluso las criaturas más mercenarias de la tierra lo hacían. Probablemente lo que la excitaba tanto era su dinero.

Era difícil aceptar eso cuando lo miraba de esa forma. Pero tenía que aceptarlo. Y, al menos, disfrutaban juntos en la cama porque de no ser así… en fin, él nunca había forzado a una mujer y no tenía intención de empezar a hacerlo.

—Y por eso nuestro acuerdo va a funcionar perfectamente.

Rukia cerró los ojos. No había esperado una declaración de amor, pero tampoco pensó que le recordaría su acuerdo en aquel momento precisamente.

—Sí, tienes razón —murmuró, sin mirarlo.

Ichigo notó que se apartaba de él y se enfadó consigo mismo, como si hubiera desperdiciado un momento precioso.

¿Qué le pasaba? Debía estar usándola como lo había usado ella… no haciendo declaraciones apasionadas. Pero, por un momento, le habría gustado abrazarla de nuevo, decirle que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Que nunca había sentido con otra mujer lo que sentía con ella.

Estaba perdiendo la cabeza, se dijo.

—Deberíamos volver a la casa —dijo Rukia entonces.

—No vas a ir a ningún sitio… —Ichigo tiró de ella para besarla de nuevo.

—Suéltame, tengo sed —ella se apartó abruptamente e Ichigo la observó mientras tomaba su camisa del suelo y se la ponía para ocultar su desnudez.

Unos minutos después, sólo con el pantalón, entró en la cocina y la encontró sacando una botella de agua mineral de la nevera.

—¿Me sirves un vaso?

—Sí, claro.

—Estás muy guapa con mi camisa, por cierto. Lo único que falta es el colgante que te he comprado.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero regalos.

—No, seguro que no —Ichigo desapareció un momento y volvió enseguida con la caja. Quizá si se ponía el caro diamante le recordaría lo que era, pensaba. Porque cada vez que lo miraba con esos ojos tan limpios estaba en peligro de olvidarlo.

—No quiero ese colgante, Ichigo.

—¿Qué pasa, el diamante no es lo bastante grande?

—¡No…! —Rukia se dio cuenta de que sería absurdo intentar convencerlo—. Déjalo, no sirve de nada.

—Te lo he comprado como regalo de boda, así que lo mínimo que podrías hacer es ponértelo.

—No voy a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué eres tan cabezota?

—¡Tú también lo eres! Te he dicho que no quiero ni tu dinero ni tus regalos.

¿A quién quería engañar?, se preguntó él.

—Ven aquí —dijo, tomando su mano para llevarla al salón. Una vez allí se dejó caer en el sofá, sentándola sobre sus rodillas.

—Levántate el pelo.

—No.

—Haz lo que digo, Rukia. Sólo es un collar.

—Pero no es sólo eso, ¿verdad? No es sólo un collar, es un símbolo de lo que piensas de mí.

Sin hacer caso, Ichigo abrió la caja y sacó el diamante.

—Levántate el pelo.

Como no le obedecía, él mismo se lo puso alrededor del cuello, levantando luego su pelo y dejando que los sedosos mechones resbalaran por sus dedos.

—Ya está. Te queda precioso. Ella se quedó inmóvil, mirándolo con gesto de desafío.

—No me mires así. Te compraré otro mañana si éste no te gusta. Uno que elegirás tú misma, ¿de acuerdo?

Rukia no podía hablar. Estaba helada por dentro.

«No me quiere, no confía en mí, nunca lo hará».

—¿Estás bien?

Había una nota de preocupación en su voz y eso la sorprendió.

—No, no estoy bien —murmuró ella, enterrando la cara entre las manos. No podía enamorarse de Ichigo y, sin embargo, sabía que estaba enamorada. Quizá nunca había dejado de amarlo.

—No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad? Rukia, yo no quería hacerte daño.

—No, no me has hecho daño. No pasa nada. Es que estoy cansada. Anoche no dormí bien… y esta mañana estaba demasiado nerviosa como para desayunar.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí, un poco.

No era verdad, pero tenía que hacer algo para dejar de pensar en la situación, para moverse, para salir de aquel estado de estupefacción en el que estaba sumida.

—Ven, vamos a la cocina —Ichigo tomó su mano.

—Aquí hay de todo —suspiró Rukia abriendo la nevera—. ¿Qué quieres comer?

—Lo que tú elijas.

Rukia sacó salmón ahumado y una ensalada ya preparada.

—¿Quieres que comamos en la terraza?

—No, sólo vamos a picar algo. Es mejor aquí —contestó él, señalando dos taburetes.

Se sentía inseguro, incómodo. ¿Por qué se mostraba Rukia tan frágil, tan angustiada? Había disfrutado haciendo el amor tanto como él, estaba seguro de eso.

—¿Así que estabas nerviosa esta mañana?

—Sí, un poco. ¿Tú no?

—Sí, un poco.

—¿De verdad?

—He sido soltero mucho tiempo, así que…

—¿Saliste anoche? —le preguntó Rukia. Intentaba sonar despreocupada, como si no fuera cosa suya. Pero le importaba. Demasiado.

—No, estuve trabajando. Debía solucionar muchas cosas para tener unos días libres contigo.

—Ah, ya —la morena sonrió, un poco más animada.

—¿Quieres champán?

—Sí, gracias.

Era agradable estar sentada allí, con él. Si no lo pensaba mucho, casi podía imaginar que eran una pareja de enamorados.

—¿Sabes lo que falta aquí? —preguntó el pelinaranjo entonces.

—¿Música?

—No, pero eso podría arreglarse. Me refería a la vista.

—Podemos salir a la terraza si quieres.

—No, me refería a esto —Ichigo sonrió mientras alargaba una mano para desabrochar el primer botón de su camisa—. Y quizá deberías quitarte esto.

Atónita, Rukia vio que le quitaba el colgante y lo dejaba sobre la mesa.

—¿Así está mejor?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Infinitamente mejor.

* * *

_**Chicas mil gracias por seguir este fic ^^ no saben cuando me alegran sus mensajes.**_

_**Las adoro!,espero les haya gustado este capítulo y sigan leyendo el que viene.**_

_**GRACIAS A TODAS!**_

_**Nos leemos luego se me cuidan y viva el Ichiruki.**_

_**Metitus**_

_**Algun review? **_


	9. Chapter 9

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo IX Desconfianza

~*~Metitus~*~

**Saludos a todos los trabajadores en su día y a mis lectores muchisimas gracias por leer, espero les guste.**

* * *

Rukia, relajada en una tumbona, fingía leer un libro. Pero lo que hacía en realidad era observar a Ichigo jugando con Kaito en la piscina. Al niño le encantaba estar con su padre y reía como loco cuando lo levantaba y volvía a meterlo en el agua hasta la cintura.

Ichigo debía hacer ejercicio regularmente, pensó, observando sus bíceps. Pero, aunque había un gimnasio en el sótano, nunca lo había visto allí. Y cuando le preguntó por la noche, en la cama de matrimonio, él había soltado una carcajada.

—No hay suficientes horas en el día… además, estoy ahorrando energías para ti.

Desde luego, habían hecho «mucho ejercicio» durante aquella semana. Y cuando pensaba en ello, su corazón se volvía loco. Desde que Ichigo le quitó el colgante era como si hubieran pasado una página en su relación.

Ella sabía que nada fundamental había cambiado, que el pelinaranja seguía sin confiar en ella, pero era como si hubiesen firmado una tregua.

Y se alegraba porque aquélla había sido la mejor semana de su vida.

Le encantaba verlo jugando con Kaito, protector y tierno y, al mismo tiempo, divertido. Durante esos días el niño se había acostumbrado a él, sus ojitos iluminándose cada vez que su papá entraba en la habitación.

—¿Por qué no te bañas? —le gritó Ichigo.

—No, estoy bien aquí. Sigan con lo vuestro —contestó la morena.

—Venga, el agua está estupenda —insistió él.

—No, de verdad, estoy leyendo…

—Venga, Rukia. Te necesitamos.

—No es verdad. No me necesitan para nada.

—Yo te necesito —Ichigo sonrió mientras salía de la piscina con el niño en brazos—. Y si tú no vienes, tendré que ir yo a buscarte.

—No te atreverás.

—¿Eso es un reto? —riendo, dejó al niño en el suelo y la tomó en brazos.

—¡Suéltame, estás mojado!

—Es asombroso lo que pueden decir tus labios mientras tu cuerpo dice todo lo contrario.

—A ti te pasa lo mismo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dice mi cuerpo ahora, señora Kurosaki?

—Dice: te adoro esposa —susurró Rukia—. Y jamás se me ocurriría tirarte al agua…

El resto de la frase quedó ahogada cuando Ichigo se lanzó con ella a la piscina. Rukia sacó la cabeza del agua y lo fulminó con la mirada, pero él soltó una carcajada.

—Un poco de agua fría era justo lo que necesitabas.

—No era eso lo que me decías hace media hora —replicó Rukia, recordándole la siesta.

—Ah, es verdad.

Ichigo miró al niño, que se había sentado en la hierba para jugar con sus juguetes, y luego se volvió hacia Rukia para empujarla suavemente contra la pared de la piscina.

—¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? —murmuró, inclinando la cabeza para buscar sus labios.

—Alguien podría vernos —protestó ella. Aunque sabía que no era verdad. La piscina estaba frente al mar y desde la casa nadie podría verlos. Además, le encantaba que Ichigo la besase.

—¿Quién va a vernos? ¿Una gaviota? Es el día libre de Unohana y Kaito… —Ichigo miró al niño, que estaba concentrado haciendo una torre con bloques de plástico—. Está ocupado con otras cosas.

—Aun así…

—Tenemos que disfrutar el momento, cariño —la interrumpió él, acariciando sus pechos por encima del bikini—. Porque mañana vuelvo a trabajar.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Aunque me encanta acostarme contigo mañana, tarde y noche, tengo que volver a la realidad en algún momento.

—Sí, claro —murmuró Rukia, decepcionada. Le habría gustado que dijese «hacer el amor», pero sabía que eso era imposible.

—Te deseo tanto… estabas saliendo de la piscina el día que nos conocimos, ¿te acuerdas?

—Claro que me acuerdo —suspiró ella, cerrando los ojos.

—Estabas tan preciosa —musitó Ichigo—. Fue como si me hubieras hechizado. No podía dejar de pensar en ti después de eso.

—A mí me pasaba lo mismo —dijo Rukia, trémula.

De repente, él se apartó.

—¿Te pasó lo mismo? ¿Eso fue antes o después de que tu padre te dijera cuánto dinero había en juego?

—No tenía nada que ver con eso.

Pero Ichigo ya no estaba escuchándola. Se alejaba de ella, nadando hacia el otro lado de la piscina.

Rukia se colocó el bikini. No debería haber dicho nada. No deberían hablar del pasado, pero ella deseaba hacerlo desesperadamente. Quería que Ichigo supiera cuáles eran sus sentimientos y lo que había ocurrido entonces. Pero intentar atravesar esa barrera de desprecio era demasiado doloroso.

Suspirando, salió de la piscina y se envolvió en la toalla.

—Unohana tiene el día libre y le dije que no tenía que dejar la cena preparada —le informó cuando subía la escalerilla.

—Podemos cenar en el pueblo, si quieres… hay un nuevo restaurante muy elegante que seguramente te gustará. Y si vamos temprano podremos llevar a Kaito.

—Prefiero hacer la cena yo misma.

—¿Sabes cocinar?

—Pues claro que sé cocinar —replicó Rukia—. Y me encanta.

—Bueno, si quieres…

—Pues sí, me apetece.

En ese momento se cayeron los bloques de la torre y Kaito se puso a llorar.

—No llores, cariño —suspiró ella, tomándolo en brazos—. Tienes que aprender a ir despacio, un bloque cada vez.

Quizá era lo mismo con su matrimonio, pensó luego. Si iba paso a paso, día a día, quizá algún día lograría que Ichigo confiase en ella. No podía abandonar la esperanza.

Ichigo dejó los papeles que estaba estudiando y miró su reloj. Rukia le había dicho que la cena estaría lista a las ocho, así que había aprovechado el tiempo para trabajar un rato. Era la primera vez que entraba en el estudio en toda la semana. Pero, a partir del día siguiente, tendría que ir a la oficina todos los días. Y seguramente tendría que pasar más de una noche en su apartamento.

El problema era que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le apetecía trabajar. Lo único que deseaba era estar con Rukia y con Kaito.

Estaba bien sentir eso por su hijo… pero sus sentimientos por Rukia empezaban a preocuparlo. Sólo tenía que mirarlo de cierta forma o tocarlo de cierta manera y estaba en peligro de olvidar las lecciones del pasado. Era territorio peligroso.

Pero él no era tonto. Sabía lo que ella era. Y que fingiese haber sentido algo por él en el pasado… bueno, a él no iba a engañarlo.

Tendría que controlar sus emociones, se dijo. Y quizá era una suerte que tuviese tanto trabajo. Un poco de distancia era lo que necesitaba para colocar las cosas en su sitio.

Ichigo volvió a mirar el reloj y guardó los papeles en el maletín antes de salir del estudio. El trabajo podía esperar hasta el día siguiente. Además, sentía curiosidad por saber qué había preparado Rukia. No sabía que supiera cocinar. Y lo había sorprendido que no quisiera ir a un restaurante o pedir comida por teléfono.

Cuando iba a entrar en la cocina la vio en el salón, encendiendo unas velas. Había puesto la mesa con la mejor vajilla y la mejor cristalería… y la chimenea estaba encendida.

Ichigo vio que se atusaba el pelo con una mano, nerviosa. Estaba guapísima, pensó, apoyándose en el quicio de la puerta. Llevaba zapatos de tacón y el vestido negro abrazaba su esbelta figura como un amante. El escote y el pelo recogido dejaban al descubierto su largo y blanco cuello.

La deseaba tanto que le dolía y estaba a punto de entrar para decírselo cuando vio que sacaba su móvil del bolso y marcaba un número a toda prisa.

¿A quién estaría llamando?, se preguntó, sorprendido.

Rukia se dejó caer sobre una silla. Tenía dos llamadas perdidas, las dos de los establos, y temía que hubiese ocurrido algo grave.

—Momo, soy Rukia. ¿Me has llamado?

—Sí, te he llamado. Mira, lo siento muchísimo…

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Es tu padre. Ha estado aquí, exigiendo que le diera el número de tu móvil… y no aceptaba una negativa. Sé que no quieres hablar con él, pero al final tuve que dárselo. Y tuve que decirle dónde estabas. Se portó como un…

—No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé —la interrumpió Rukia—. Pero no te preocupes. ¿Cómo está _Blacky_?

—Está bien, pero te echa de menos —contestó Momo—. Todos te echamos de menos. ¿Cómo esta Kaito?

—Bien, ahora mismo está dormido. Nosotros también os echamos de menos, por cierto.

El reloj del pasillo dio las ocho en ese momento y Rukia recordó la cena.

—Momo, tengo que colgar.

—Lo siento mucho, Rukia. Sé que no debería haberle dado tu número… ah, y después de decirle dónde estabas llamó a alguien llamado Gin.

—Gin Ichimaru—murmuró ella, inquieta. Había esperado no tener que volver a oír ese nombre en toda su vida. Era el administrador de su padre.

—Le dijo dónde estabas y hablaron sobre no sé qué negocio.

Rukia se pasó una mano por el pelo, preguntándose qué estaría tramando su padre. ¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?

—¿Dijo qué tipo de negocio era?

—No, sólo que estaba seguro de que ya lo tenían en el bote.

—En fin, no te preocupes, no pasa nada.

—Eso espero. Ese hombre es… horrible.

—Lo sé, pero también sé cómo manejarlo. Cuídate. Te llamaré dentro de unos días.

Después de colgar, esa valentía la abandonó. Lo último que deseaba era tener que lidiar con su padre.

Pero Byakuya Kuchiki ya no podía hacerle daño. Estaba a muchos kilómetros de allí y haría lo que había hecho en Santa Lucía, no contestar a sus llamadas.

—¿Qué tal va la cena, Rukia?

—Ah, bien —contestó ella, levantándose—. No te había oído. Creí que estabas en el estudio.

—¿Has estado hablando por teléfono?

Rukia vaciló un momento, preguntándose si habría escuchado la conversación. Entonces se dio cuenta de que preguntaba porque seguía teniendo el móvil en la mano. Pero no quería hablarle de su padre. Era un tema tan delicado entre ellos… y las cosas ya eran suficientemente difíciles.

—Estaba comprobando si tenía mensajes.

Ichigo la observó con el ceño fruncido mientras volvía a guardar el móvil en el bolso. Sabía por qué estaba mintiendo; la había oído mencionar un nombre que conocía bien: Ichimaru Gin, la mano derecha de Kuchiki Byakuya, el hombre al que había usado para arruinar a su padre.

Y luego Rukia había preguntado de qué clase de negocio se trataba…

Seguramente Kuchiki estaba buscando a su hija. Y seguramente estaba muy impaciente por saber qué clase de acuerdo económico había conseguido con la boda.

Ichigo dio un paso adelante.

—¿Y tenías mensajes?

—No, nada. Bueno, tengo que volver a la cocina. ¿Por qué no te sientas? Ponte cómodo.

Pero él no se sentó y cuando Rukia intentó salir del salón se interpuso en su camino.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, inquieta.

—Dímelo tú.

—Sólo iba a apagar el horno…

Debería haber imaginado que estaba tramando algo cuando insistió en hacer la cena. Después de todo, había oído rumores de que Byakuya estaba buscando dinero. Y seguramente Rukia le había contado que pronto podría sacarle lo que quisiera a su millonario marido.

Cuanto más lo pensaba, más evidente le parecía. Por eso había insistido tanto en cocinar para él. Por eso lo miraba de manera tan seductora. Rukia era una seductora que sabía cómo usar su atractivo femenino para conseguir lo que quería. Se lo había demostrado muchas veces.

—¿Ichigo?

—Dime una cosa, Rukia: ¿qué estás tramando?

—¿Perdona?

—¿Qué pasaba por esa cabecita tuya mientras encendías las velas?

El tono burlón la sorprendió.

—No estaba pensando nada. Sólo quería que la mesa estuviera bonita…

—¿Sabes una cosa? Si quieres algo de mí, no tienes que fingir que eres la perfecta ama de casa. Ya te he dicho que podría darte todo lo que quisieras. Lo único que exijo a cambio es que cumplas con tu parte del trato. No tengo que decir que no quiero que haya contacto entre tu padre y tú. Y, desde luego, no quiero que tengas nada que ver con sus sucios negocios.

Aquello la dejó estupefacta.

—Ya te he dicho que no quiero nada de ti —Rukia intentó apartarse, pero Ichigo la sujetó.

—¿Has hablado con tu padre?

—No, yo no hablo con mi padre.

—¿Eso es verdad? ¿Tan verdad como que estabas comprobando tus mensajes? Sé que estás mintiendo. Rukia. Te he oído hablar con alguien —Ichigo vio que se ponía pálida—. ¿Vas a decirme con quién?

—No hay nada que decir, era una llamada sin importancia —contestó ella, furiosa.

—¿Y si era una llamada sin importancia, por qué me has mentido?

—¡Porque no quería estropear la cena! Siempre quieres pensar lo peor de mí, ¿verdad?

—_Preferiría que no fingieras ser lo que no eres_.

—Yo no estaba fingiendo nada. Esa llamada no tiene nada que ver contigo.

—Pero es suficientemente importante como para mentir sobre ella.

—¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí, Ichigo?

—_¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sólo me he casado contigo porque eres la madre de mi hijo… y por tu cuerpo, claro. Creo recordar que ése es el trato que hicimos._

No debería haberse sorprendido. Rukia sabía cuál era el trato, sabía lo que Ichigo sentía por ella. Sin embargo, después de una semana haciendo el amor, después de sentirse feliz con él, esas palabras fueron como una bofetada. Se había atrevido a soñar que Ichigo estaba ablandándose, que si tenía paciencia lograría que la viese de otra manera, pero ahora sabía lo ingenuos que habían sido esos sueños.

—Así que vamos a dejar de fingir, ¿eh?

—Yo no estoy fingiendo. Lo creas o no.

—Ya, claro. Anda, ve a la cocina antes de que quemes la casa.

—Si la casa se quema será culpa tuya, no mía.

Rukia se apartó de él pero, para su consternación. Ichigo la siguió.

—Bueno, ¿vas a decirme a quién has llamado? Y no quiero más mentiras.

—¡Vete al infierno!

—Quiero saber exactamente qué estás tramando.

—Yo no estoy tramando nada. Y, desde luego, no estaba hablando con mi padre. No he hablado con él en dos años.

Casi antes de que terminase de decirlo su móvil sonó en el salón.

—Me pregunto quién podrá ser —sonrió Ichigo, viendo que Rukia se ponía colorada. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que es tu padre para decirte lo que tienes que hacer.

—Yo no acepto órdenes de mi padre —contestó ella.

—No, claro que no. ¿Pero podría ser él?

Rukia se encogió de hombros. No tendría sentido contarle que Momo había tenido que darle su número de teléfono, un número que no había tenido en dos largos años. No valdría de nada.

—¿Quieres que conteste por ti?

—No, por favor. Ichigo, no contestes.

—Ah, entonces vas a decirme la verdad.

Para alivio de Rukia, el móvil dejó de sonar.

—Ya te he dicho la verdad.

—Supongo que quiere dinero ahora que está arruinado. He oído que andaba haciendo de las suyas otra vez.

—No sé qué está haciendo. No quiero saber nada de él. Y ésa es la verdad.

—Eres una gran actriz. —sonrió el hombre.

Jamás le creería, pensó ella, acongojada. De modo que se dio la vuelta para sacar la bandeja del horno, aunque le daba igual la cena. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y no sería capaz de probar bocado.

Ichigo estaba furioso con ella pero, al mismo tiempo, no podía dejar de notar cómo la falda del vestido se levantaba por detrás, cómo se ajustaba a su precioso trasero.

Era una seductora, pensó, pasándose una mano por el pelo. Pero lo había sabido desde el primer día. Cualquier debilidad que hubiera sentido cuando ella lo miraba con sus engañosos ojos azul-violetas era una soberana estupidez.

Claro que tramaría algo con su padre si tenía oportunidad… eso era lo que hacía, lo que siempre había hecho.

Lo único que podía hacer él era vigilarla y seguir con el plan original, usarla como una vez lo había usado ella.

—¿Cuál es el menú esta noche?

Rukia lo miró, indecisa.

—He decidido hacer una receta siciliana. Le he preguntado a Unohana qué te gustaba.

—¿Ah, sí? Debo decir que, aunque sé que es una de tus tretas, me parece buena idea.

—No es ninguna treta —protestó ella—. Quería que esta noche fuese especial.

—Tú siempre puedes hacer algo especial para mí —replicó Ichigo. Y su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas.

Pero si la tocaba en aquel momento, estaba segura de que se rompería.

—Ven aquí.

—Ichigo…

—Ven aquí. —repitió él. Y, después de un segundo, ella hizo lo que le pedía—. No vuelvas a mentirme —le dijo, levantando su barbilla con un dedo—. Ahora eres mía, Rukia. En cuerpo y alma. No lo olvides.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo si el mero roce de sus dedos era como un hierro que la marcaba como suya, haciéndola temblar de deseo?

Ichigo inclinó la cabeza para besarla. Había furia en el beso, aunque también era dolorosamente apasionado. Y, antes de que pudiese evitarlo, estaba respondiendo. ¿Cómo podía darle tanto placer y, al mismo tiempo, hacerle tanto daño?

Odiaba las cosas que le decía pero seguía deseándolo, seguía amándolo. Y se odiaba a sí misma por esa debilidad.

—¿Quieres que subamos a la habitación? —le preguntó con voz ronca.

—No —contestó él, metiendo crudamente la mano bajo su vestido—. Te quiero aquí.

* * *

Mis agradecimientos a:

**_Inupis, gzn, Sakura-Jeka,MaryRebecca, Candy-chan, alessandra08, Cese-yopo, May Hudson, Meiko Natsume, Chappyxrukia, Harumi, James, Darkrukia4, cristina96life, Kyoko-chan2010, Noa-san(nee-chan),Cerezza-chan y JJDani._**

También a todas las personas que me leen y no dejan review, y a los que ponen el fic con alerta.

Bueno espero les haya gustado este capítulo subiré una vez a la semana ya que mis estudios no me permiten poder hacerlo más seguido. Les conteste a los que tienen cuenta con reply review y a los que no tienen les contesto los reviews aquí.

**_James: Thanks for your review hope you enjoy this new chapter._**

**_Harumi: No pidas disculpa y gracias por tu apoyo espero te haya gustado la actualización._**

**_Kiaru87: . me hágalas espero sigas leyendo. Saludos!_**

**_May Hudson: Creeme yo también espero que sufra jajajajaj._**

**_Candy-chan: Ichigo está en una encrucijada no sabe si creerle a su corazón o a su cabeza, gracias por tu comentario._**

**_Mary Rebecca: Gracias por tu comentario y si Ichigo está confundido, imaginate como esta Rukia?_**

**_Gzn: Se aman pero son lo suficientemente tontos para no admitirlo._**

Nos leemos se cuidan un montón

**_~*~Metitus~*~_**

**Un review es gratis igual que una sonrisa **


	10. Chapter 10

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

Capítulo X Al descubierto.

* * *

**_Capítulo dedicado a Nessie_black10 mi review número 100_**

* * *

Ichigo miraba el oscuro techo de la habitación. No había podido cansarse de Rukia esa noche. La había tomado una y otra vez y ella respondía con el mismo ardor…

La había poseído con fría determinación, como intentando purgar el deseo que sentía por ella Lo extraño era que, por muchas veces que lo hiciera ese deseo seguía vivo.

Ichigo recordó cómo se entregaba… con ese brillo de timidez y deseo en los ojos, la fiera y desatada forma de responder cuando la besaba.

—No te he mentido. Ichigo —le había dicho en medio de la noche—.

Pero tienes razón sobre una cosa: soy tuya.

Esas palabras habían estado torturándolo desde entonces. Se odiaba a sí mismo por tomarla de esa manera, pero…

Si Rukia hubiese intentado apartarse él no habría hecho nada, pero se entregaba de tal forma, tan completamente, tan… cariñosamente.  
Ichigo frunció el ceño.

También se había entregado cariñosamente en Palm Springs. O eso había creído él. Era una falsa.

Estaba empezando a amanecer y los primeros rayos de sol entraban en la habitación. Ichigo se tumbó de lado y miró a Rukia, dormida, apartando un mechón de pelo de su cara.

Su piel era perfecta, sus pestañas largas y espesas y sus labios infinitamente seductores. Había en ella una cualidad casi etérea. Era tan delicada, tan vulnerable.

Claro que todas las rosas tenían espinas, se recordó a sí mismo.  
De repente, Rukia abrió los ojos.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las siete.

— ¿Por qué te has despertado tan temprano?

—Tengo que irme a trabajar —contestó el, dándose la vuelta.

— ¿Tienes que irte tan pronto? Podríamos pasar el día juntos y…

—No, no lo creo —la cortó él—. Tengo que comprobar que mi negocio sigue funcionando perfectamente. Además, supongo que querrás que me encargue de seguir ganando dinero, ¿no?  
Ella cerró los ojos, agotada.

—Déjalo, Ichigo.

—Sólo estoy siendo práctico —le espetó él. Así era como tenía que tratar con ella, no dejaba de repetirse a sí mismo—. ¿Por qué no te vas de compras? Ya ha llegado tu tarjeta de crédito. Sólo tienes que firmarla.

—No necesito nada.

—Seguro que se te ocurre algo.

Rukia respiró profundamente, intentando acostumbrarse a la realidad de su vida. Ichigo había obtenido placer con ella sin molestarse en fingir que la quería y, sin embargo, había creído notar algo en sus besos… algo más que simple deseo sexual.

Pero estaba intentando agarrarse a algo intangible. O quizá estaba intentando justificar cómo respondía ella.

— ¿A qué hora volverás esta noche?

—No lo sé. Supongo que volveré tarde.

—Muy bien.

Algo en su tono de voz hizo que Ichigo no pudiera seguir mostrándose tan frío.

—Ve a pasarlo bien, Rukia. Cómprate algo o cómprale algo al niño. El límite de crédito de tu tarjeta…

— ¡No quiero gastar dinero, Ichigo! ¿Por qué te niegas a escucharme? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Quiero conocerte mejor… —no terminó la frase al darse cuenta de que no serviría de nada.

— ¿Quieres conocerme mejor? —Ichigo se apoyó en un codo para mirarla—. ¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?

—No lo sé… todo —Rukia se encogió de hombros—. Podrías enseñarme la isla. Decirme dónde naciste, dónde te criaste de niño.  
Él soltó una carcajada.

—Te llevarías una desilusión.

— ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, supongo que la casa familiar contaría con tu aprobación, pero hay que hacer reformas porque lleva mucho tiempo vacía. Pero sólo viví allí hasta los ocho años —de nuevo, Ichigo volvió a tumbarse de espaldas—. Mi padre lo perdió todo entonces y tuvimos que mudarnos. Y no creo que te interesara ver dónde viví durante los diez años siguientes. No era precisamente el mejor sitio de Sicilia.

— ¿Tu padre lo había perdido todo… antes de lo que pasó en Las Vegas?

—Sí, pero luego lo recuperó y volvió a comprar la vieja casa. Y volvió a perderla de nuevo en Las Vegas. Qué raro, ¿no? —Ichigo miró al techo—. Se arriesgaba demasiado, era un aventurero.

— ¿Tu madre lo dejó cuando se quedó sin dinero?

—Sí. Supongo que no era fácil vivir con mi padre y a ella… en fin, a ella le gustan los lujos.

— ¿Le gustan? ¿Sigue viva?

—Oh, sí, ahora vive en el sur de Francia, creo. Volvió a casarse con otro millonario hace tres años —Ichigo se quedó callado un momento—. Entiendo que dejase a mi padre. Vivir con alguien que se arriesga todo el tiempo debe ser muy difícil. Aunque era una buena persona.

Rukia vio una sombra de dolor en sus ojos. Su infancia no debía haber sido fácil. Ella entendía que una mujer dejase a su marido, pero no a su hijo. Ichigo tampoco debió entenderlo entonces.

—Pero no te preocupes, yo no suelo arriesgarme.

—No estaba pensando en eso.

—Mis riesgos siempre están calculados.

—Eso ya lo sé. Calculas los riesgos no sólo en los negocios, también en tu vida personal.

Él no dijo nada y Rukia se preguntó si, inadvertidamente, habría encontrado su talón de Aquiles. Quizá, por culpa de su madre, pensaba que todas las mujeres estaban más interesadas en el dinero que en el amor. Y su teoría había sido reforzada al conocerla a ella en esas circunstancias.

—Me gustaría ver el sitio en el que viviste cuando tu padre se arruinó.

—No, quizá otro día. Tengo que ducharme y creo que Kaito acaba de despertarse.

Rukia lo observó entrar en el cuarto de baño. Luego, con un suspiro, se puso la bata. Ese momento de armonía había sido otra ilusión. La realidad era que seguramente su marido lamentaba haberle contado todo aquello.

Ichigo se marchó a la oficina una hora después y Rukia lo despidió en la puerta, con el niño en brazos.

Estaba tan preciosa, pensó. Y era tan joven. A veces olvidaba que sólo tenía veintiún años porque, en muchos sentidos, era muy madura para su edad. Pero todo en ella era engañoso, se recordó a sí mismo por enésima vez. Sabía muy bien cómo hacerse la inocente.

Sacando unos papeles del maletín, Ichigo intentó concentrarse en los números, pero no dejaba de ver la cara de su mujer.

«Me gustaría ver el sitio en el que viviste cuando tu padre se arruinó».  
No, todo era una artimaña. Se quedaría horrorizada al ver dónde había vivido. Aunque vivir en la pobreza había endurecido su carácter. Todo lo que había logrado en la vida lo había logrado con su propio esfuerzo. Rukia no entendería eso… ni siquiera estaría interesada.  
Entonces, ¿por qué parecía interesada?

« ¡No quiero gastar dinero, Ichigo! ¿Por qué te niegas a escucharme? Quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Quiero conocerte mejor».

No le había pedido un céntimo, incluso protestó cuando le dijo que fuese a comprar un traje para la boda. Y se había negado a aceptar el diamante…

«No te he mentido, Ichigo».

¿Por qué no dejaba de pensar en ella? Rukia estaba mintiendo. ¿Y por qué iba a arriesgarse? Un matrimonio de conveniencia era lo que él quería. Un matrimonio donde lo tuviese todo controlado, sin espacio para las emociones. Rukia y él se entendían en la cama y también era una buena madre para Kaito, eso era lo único que le interesaba.

«Calculas los riesgos no sólo en los negocios, también en tu vida personal».

Ichigo arrugó el ceño al recordar esas palabras. Porque tenía razón.  
Lo que había sentido por Rukia en Las Vegas lo había turbado incluso antes de saber que estaba de acuerdo con su padre para engañarlo. Porque él no confiaba fácilmente, nunca lo había hecho. Casarse con Rukia en sus términos, cortando toda posibilidad de una auténtica relación, le había parecido lo mejor.

«No le he dado la menor posibilidad».

La limusina estaba parada en un atasco e Ichigo tuvo que aflojarse el nudo de la corbata, nervioso. No le había dado a Rukia una sola posibilidad de demostrar que había cambiado.

De repente, Ichigo bajó el cristal que lo separaba del conductor.  
—Federico, llévame de vuelta a casa.

Antes de ir a trabajar tenía que hablar con ella, tenía que poner fin a aquella obsesión.

Rukia se sintió más sola que nunca cuando Ichigo se marchó y, suspirando, entró en la cocina para darle a Kaito su desayuno mientras charlaba con Unohana.

El timbre de la puerta las tomó a las dos por sorpresa.  
—Voy a ver quién es —dijo el ama de llaves. Un minuto después oyó una voz familiar, una voz que la dejó petrificada.

—Sí, he llegado esta mañana. Tengo negocios aquí y he pensado pasar para saludar a mi hija.

La puerta de la cocina se abrió en ese momento.

—Rukia, es tu padre —sonrió Unohana—. Qué sorpresa, ¿verdad?

—Hola, cariño —dijo Byakuya Kuchiki, sarcástico.

No había visto a su padre desde que se marchó de Las Vegas dos años antes, pero estaba como siempre. Siempre había sido atractivo, aparentaba mucho menos edad de la que tenia. Y, como siempre, llevaba un elegante traje de chaqueta gris.

— ¿Quieres que haga más café? —sonrió Unohana.

—No, gracias, mi padre no va a quedarse —contestó Rukia.

—Claro que voy a quedarme. Quiero ver a mi nieto —la contradijo Byakuya— Pero si no le importa… ¿podría dejarnos unos minutos a solas? No he visto a mi hija en algún tiempo y no nos despedimos… amistosamente.

— ¿No nos despedimos amistosamente? —repitió ella, airada—. ¡Fue mucho más que eso!

—Sí, bueno, yo tengo cosas que hacer… —empezó a decir Unohana, avergonzada. Y antes de que Rukia pudiese decir lo contrario, el ama de llaves salió de la cocina.

—Bonita casa —dijo Byakuya, mirando alrededor—. Veo que te va muy bien.

—No sé cómo te atreves a venir aquí.

—Francamente, esperaba un poco más de gratitud por tu parte.

— ¿Gratitud por qué? ¿Por qué iba a estarte agradecida? Lo único que has hecho es intentar destrozar mi vida y la de mi madre.

—Cambia el disco, Rukia. Si no fuera por mí, tú no tendrías todo esto —le espetó él—. Fui yo quien le dijo a Kurosaki que tenía un hijo.

Sospechaba que mordería el anzuelo y veo que no me he equivocado.

—Quiero que te vayas de aquí. Ahora mismo.

—Rukia, un poco más de respeto —sonrió Byakuya Kuchiki, dejándose caer sobre una silla—. Ah, aparentemente éste es el heredero. Se parece a su padre.

—Aléjate de él.

Sonriendo, Kaito alargó una manita hacia su abuelo y Rukia vio, horrorizada, cómo su padre apretaba la mano del niño.

—Hola, amiguito.

— ¡Aléjate de él! —repitió, furiosa.

—Sólo estoy saludando a mi nieto, no hace falta que te pongas histérica.

— ¿Qué has venido a buscar aquí, dinero?

—Sí, claro. He estado hablando con Hisagi y él cree que una suma de cinco cifras podría solucionarme la vida por el momento.

—Yo no tengo dinero. Y aunque lo tuviese, no te daría un céntimo.

—Tu actitud es muy poco razonable, Rukia. Después de todo, somos socios en este matrimonio tuyo.

— ¿Qué? Yo no soy tu socia en nada, no lo he sido nunca.

—Eres mi hija, cariño.

— ¿Tu hija? ¿Se trata a una hija como tú me has tratado a mí?

—Hasta hace poco tiempo siempre nos poníamos de acuerdo…

— ¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡No había vuelto a hablar contigo desde que mi madre murió! ¡Me chantajeaste una vez para que te ayudase con tus sucias tretas y tuve que hacerlo porque mi madre estaba enferma, pero no pienso hacerlo nunca más!

En ese momento Rukia oyó un ruido tras ella y, al darse la vuelta, se encontró con Ichigo.

—Vaya, mira lo que ha salido de debajo de una piedra.

Byakuya Kuchiki se volvió, sorprendido.

—Me alegro de volver a verte, Kurosaki Ichigo —le dijo, con un falso tono amable.

—Vete de aquí, Byakuya.

—No puedes echarme. Tengo derecho a estar aquí. Rukia es mi hija y Kaito es mi nieto…

—No, son mi mujer y mi hijo. Y ahora vete de aquí antes de que llame a la policía para que te detengan por allanamiento de morada.

—No digas tonterías. Estás cometiendo un error… Rukia me invitó a venir.

—No, tú estás cometiendo un error —lo interrumpió Ichigo, con tono amenazador—. Y si no te vas de aquí ahora mismo te echo con mis propias manos.

Su padre, salió de la cocina sin decir una palabra más y Rukia se dejó caer sobre una silla, sintiéndose enferma.

—Yo no le he invitado a venir.

Ichigo se quedó en la puerta con los puños apretados, como si estuviera intentando controlar su furia.

—No me crees, ¿verdad?

Después de la discusión sobre la llamada telefónica la noche anterior, probablemente pensaría que estaba haciendo negocios con su padre.  
Kaito empezó a llorar en ese momento y Rukia se levantó a toda prisa para tomarlo en brazos.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Tranquilo, todo está bien.  
Ichigo se dio la vuelta entonces.

—Espera, tenemos que hablar —lo llamó ella. Pero un segundo después oyó que se cerraba la puerta de la casa.

—Rukia había querido correr tras él, tomarlo del brazo y hacer que la escuchara. Pero no habría servido de nada.

* * *

Holiiis no saben lo feliz que me hacen sus reviews y en especial quien fue el número 100 (jamás pensé que lo lograría T.T)

Respuestas a mis fieles lectores:

**Sakura-jeka**: Si ichigo es muy tierno en cuanto se trata de su hijo, pero y la pobre Rukia? Saludos gracias por tu review. **Gzn**: Ahora ya sabrás que quiere Byakuya. Te cuidas! **Darkrukia4**: Me alegra que te guste el fic y espero te agrade este capítulo. **Alessandra08**: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está la actualización de esta semana, me encantaría poder ser más rápida pero la facultad no me lo permite. **Kiaru87**: jajajja gracias y bueno este capí sí que se pone muy bueno de aquí el fic cambia en 360 grados. **MaryRebecca**: Rukia si está segura de sus sentimientos, pero es Ichigo quien tarde se dará cuenta tendrás que esperar como 4 capítulos más para saber los sentimientos de el pelinaranja, Saludos. **JJDani**: Muchas gracias por tu MP y si es bonito conocer gente de todos lados por los fanfics, lamento no poder colocar más capítulos pero el estudio me consume el tiempo gracias por leerme. **Ghost iv**: tiempo que no te pasabas por aquí jijii me alegra tenerte de vuelta, ahora sabrás las intenciones de Byakuya, te cuidas! **Cristina96life**: Exacto, tu lo dijiste ya le tocará a Ichigo sufrir y si ambos son tontos al no decirse lo que sienten. **Cerezza-chan**: jijiji es Kaito y el niño de nada se entera de el enredo tremendo en que están sus padres, gracias por tus felicitaciones T.T te cuidas y nos leemos.

Hasta la próxima semana se cuidan un montón y feliz día a quienes sean madres.

**_Un review ¿? Hace feliz a una persona :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

Capítulo XI Decisión

* * *

**Gracias a todos por hacerme llegar sobre los 100 reviews T-T aún no me lo creo xD**

* * *

—Eran las tres de la tarde e Ichigo no había vuelto a casa. O estaba furioso con ella o no le importaba y seguía trabajando como si no hubiera pasado nada. En cualquier caso, la esperanza de que su matrimonio funcionase algún día había muerto del todo, pensó.

—Ichigo jamás le creería. Seguramente pensaba que en cuanto se fue a la oficina había llamado a su padre…

—Kaito estaba llorando otra vez. Había estado lloriqueando todo el día y no quiso dormir la siesta después de comer.

—No pasa nada, cariño —susurró Rukia, apretándolo contra su corazón. Pero también ella tenía ganas de llorar. Aunque eso no resolvería nada.

A Kaito le estaban saliendo las muelas, pero cuando intentó ponerle la pomada para que no le doliesen las encías, el niño la apartó de un manotazo.

—Tengo que ponerte esto para que no te duela, cariño. Venga, vamos un rato al jardín, a ver si te animas un poco.

Pero Kaito estaba cada vez más inquieto y tanto Rukia como Unohana empezaban a preocuparse de verdad.

— ¿Quieres que llamemos al médico?

—Llama tú si no te importa… por si acaso no hablan mi idioma.

—Ah, claro —Unohana entró en la cocina y volvió unos minutos después— Tienes cita a las cuatro y media. ¿Te parece bien?

—Sí, estupendo.

— ¿Crees que debemos llamar al señor Kurosaki?

—Seguramente tendrá mucho trabajo —contestó Rukia—. No lo sé… sí, quizá debería llamarlo. Pero no sé si su secretaria habla mi idioma.

—Llámalo al móvil. Yo me quedo con Kaito mientras tanto.

Aunque el ama de llaves la había dejado sola, Rukia tardó unos minutos en decidirse. No le apetecía nada volver a oír el tono helado de su marido y menos escuchar reproches de ningún tipo. Pero tenía que llamarlo.

— ¿Ichigo? No quería molestarte, pero Kaito no se encuentra bien y he decidido llevarlo al médico.

— ¿Qué le pasa?

—Lleva todo el día llorando y tiene algo de fiebre. Tengo cita con el médico a las cuatro y media.

—Muy bien, iré a buscarlos a las cuatro.

—No hace falta que vengas, sólo quería decirte que vamos al médico…

—De todas maneras, voy a ir.

Ichigo colgó antes de que Rukia pudiera discutir, pero cuando se reunió con Unohana en la cocina no tuvo tiempo de seguir pensando en la conversación porque era evidente que Kaito se encontraba peor.

Estaba aletargado y parecía perder el conocimiento de tanto en tanto.

— ¿Sabes una cosa? No voy a esperar a las cuatro y media, Unohana. Voy a llevarlo a Urgencias ahora mismo.

— ¿Quieres que llame a Federico?

—Sí, por favor, dile que traiga el coche ahora mismo. No podemos esperar más.

Ichigo llegó al hospital diez minutos después que ella. Rukia lo vio acercándose por el pasillo, tan decidido, tan fuerte, y dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio. El pasado no importaba en aquel momento, lo único que importaba era que lo había dejado todo para estar con su hijo.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Acaban de llevárselo —contestó ella—. Se veía tan mal, Ichigo…

Rukia gimió de pena, ver a su bebé enfermo la ponía muy mal.

No pudo terminar la frase porque Ichigo la tomó entre sus brazos, apretándola con todas sus fuerzas.

—Tranquila, no va a pasar nada.

— ¿Crees que se pondrá bien? —Susurró Rukia, desesperada—. Todo ocurrió tan rápido. No sabía qué hacer.

—Has hecho lo que debías, cariño, traerlo al hospital. Y se pondrá bien, ya verás.

Un médico salió al pasillo en ese momento y se dirigió hacia ellos.

— ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Rukia.

—Estamos haciéndole… pruebas —el médico no hablaba bien su idioma y tuvo que dirigirse a Ichigo en italiano.

— ¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó ella después.

—Que están haciéndole pruebas. Por el momento, no saben lo que puede ser.

— ¿Para qué son esas pruebas?

—Ven, vamos a sentarnos —dijo Ichigo.

—Pero yo quiero ir con él. Tengo que estar con el niño…

—Aún no. Vamos a sentarnos.

—Dios mío, está muy mal, ¿verdad? —exclamó Rukia, angustiada. —

¡Dime la verdad!, no me mientas en esto, ¡Te lo ruego!— decía una Rukia, mortificada.

—Sospechan que podría tener meningitis —respondió Ichigo, apretando su mano—. Pero Kaito es muy fuerte. Y lo bueno es que lo has traído aquí rápidamente.

— ¿Meningitis? —Repitió ella, incrédula—. No sé qué haría si lo perdiera, Ichigo. No podría soportarlo…

—No vas a perderlo —él apretó su mano de nuevo—. Están cuidando de Kaito y harán todo lo que tengan que hacer, no te preocupes.

Estuvieron allí lo que le pareció una eternidad, de la mano, sin decir una palabra. Una enfermera les ofreció un café, pero ninguno de los dos podía tomar nada.

—Se va a poner bien, Rukia —repitió Ichigo—. Es un sobreviviente, como su madre.

Ella intentó sonreír, pero no podía. El roce de su mano era tan maravilloso, tan consolador y, sin embargo, tan doloroso. Porque si no fuera por su mutuo amor por Kaito, no estarían así.

Ichigo suspiró, angustiado. Encontrar a Byakuya Kuchiki en su casa había sido una sorpresa. Y escuchar la conversación con su hija, una sorpresa mayor.

Se había sentido como un desgraciado. Por eso se fue de la casa, tenía que pensar. No quería volver a cometer otro error porque ya había cometido tantos…

El médico que había hablado con ellos en el pasillo apareció entonces y los dos se levantaron a la vez. Y esta vez el hombre estaba sonriendo.

—Tengo… ¿cómo lo llaman ustedes? Buenas noticias.

—Gracias a Dios —suspiró Rukia.

—El niño tiene una infección vírica, pero no es meningitis —le explicó Ichigo después de hablar con el médico en italiano—. Se pondrá bien en un par de días.

—Gracias —Rukia apretó la mano del médico y luego, impulsivamente, se echó en los brazos de su marido.

Era tan maravilloso estar cerca de él en aquel momento, tener a alguien con quien sabía que podía contar. Pero, al mismo tiempo, esa sensación de felicidad se veía empañada por el dolor de saber que el único lazo que había entre ellos era el niño.

Nunca habría nada más y, por eso, Rukia se apartó de él como si la quemara.

— ¿Podemos verlo?

Ahora que Kaito estaba mejor, no podía permitirse el lujo de apoyarse en él. Porque Ichigo no permitiría que volviese a hacerlo.

Rukia salió del hospital y respiró profundamente el aire fresco de la mañana. Ichigo y ella se habían quedado con su hijo durante toda la noche, esperando. Afortunadamente, la fiebre se había controlado y, por fin, a las seis de la mañana, Kaito sonreía otra vez.  
Cuando el niño volvió a dormirse, Ichigo insistió en que fuera a casa un rato y Rukia decidió no discutir.

Estaba exhausta mientras esperaba que Federico fuese a buscarla a la puerta del hospital. La tensión de los días anteriores, su miedo por Kaito, el encuentro con su padre… todo eso la había dejado agotada. Pero sólo iría a casa para darse una ducha y cambiarse de ropa y volvería enseguida. Ichigo tenía que descansar un poco. Sentados uno al lado del otro en la habitación, Rukia se había dado cuenta de que también él estaba agotado.

Pero aún no habían aclarado lo que pasó con su padre y ella sabía que no serviría de nada contarle la verdad. No podían seguir así. Esa relación sin confianza la estaba destrozando y, seguramente, destrozándolo a él. Ichigo no confiaba en ella y no lo haría nunca. Aquel matrimonio no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Y tampoco lo era para Kaito.

Pero cuál era la alternativa, ¿el divorcio? Por primera vez, Rukia tuvo que admitir que seguramente sería la única salida. Pero si se divorciaban no podría volver a Santa Lucía porque había perdido la casa gracias a los manejos de su padre. Además, era evidente que Ichigo quería mucho al niño y no podía arrebatárselo. Incluso después de que el médico les dijera que iba a ponerse bien, la expresión de angustia no había desaparecido del rostro de Ichigo.

No, su única opción si decidían divorciarse sería buscar un apartamento y un trabajo en Sicilia. No quería terminar así, pero seguramente era lo mejor para todos.

Recordó la pelea el día de la cena y se entristeció.

_— ¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí, Ichigo?_  
_— ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo? Sólo me he casado contigo porque eres la madre de mi hijo… y por tu cuerpo, claro. Creo recordar que ése es el trato que hicimos._

— ¿Unohana? —llamó a su ama de llaves cuando entró en casa. Pero no contestó nadie.

Quizá se había ido a descansar un rato, pensó. La pobre también estaba muy preocupada por Kaito y, aunque Ichigo la había llamado por teléfono desde el hospital, seguramente no habría dormido bien.  
Rukia acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba poniéndose la bata cuando oyó ruido en el pasillo.

— ¿Unohana? ¿Eres tú?

—No, soy yo.

Para su sorpresa, Ichigo acababa de aparecer en la habitación.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿El niño está bien?

—Sí, Kaito está bien. El médico me ha dicho que seguramente le darán el alta hoy mismo. Pero tenían que hacerle unas pruebas y no dejaban que me quedase…

—Ah, muy bien.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—Llevabas esa bata cuando llegué a tu casa en Santa Lucía —dijo Ichigo entonces.

—Sí, lo sé. Han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, ¿no? Nos hemos casado… —Rukia se pasó una mano por el pelo—. Y ahora todo es tan difícil.

—Quieres el divorcio, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ichigo sombrío.

—Creo que los dos sabemos que es absurdo seguir así—suspiró ella apenada.

—Rukia, no lo puedo soportar. Sé que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte esto pero… no puedo soportar la idea de que te vayas.  
Ella lo miró, perpleja.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso no puedo irme porque sigues teniendo mi pasaporte.

Ichigo se pasó una mano por el pelo. No podía creer que le hubiera hecho aquello… que la hubiese atrapado allí contra su voluntad, que la hubiera utilizado.

La conversación que escucho y mantuvo con su padre lo había puesto enfermo. Saber la verdad había abierto un abismo de culpabilidad y desesperación dentro de él que estaba seguro no se cerraría nunca. Ahora entendía la razón para la tristeza que había en sus ojos cuando lo miraba; Rukia era inocente de todos los cargos. Era una víctima de su padre, como lo había sido él.

Esa conversación había confirmado lo que él quería creer, que no era una mentirosa, que no era una mercenaria, todo lo contrario.

Pero la revelación había llegado demasiado tarde.

Le había hecho tanto daño atrapándola en un matrimonio que no quería, arrancándola de su casa, del sitio que ella llamaba su hogar en Santa Lucía…

¿Podría perdonarlo algún día?, se preguntó. Pero, aunque ella lo perdonase. Ichigo estaba seguro de que no sería capaz de perdonarse a sí mismo.

—Tienes que creer que yo no invité a mi padre a venir…

—Lo sé, no tienes que darme explicaciones —suspiró él—. Escuché la conversación.

— ¿La escuchaste? Pero te marchaste sin decir nada…

—No me atrevía a mirarte. Rukia, Me odiaba a mí mismo por lo que te había hecho y cuando te vi tan angustiada… no podía soportarlo. Yo no sabía que hubieras sufrido tanto antes de conocerme.

Rukia no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

— ¿Entonces me crees? ¿Crees que no intenté engañarte deliberadamente?

—Sí, te creo —suspiró él—. Y lo siento mucho. Me he comportado como un canalla contigo. Quería vengarme… es cierto, sin saber que tú lo habías pasado peor que yo. ¿Por qué no me contaste lo de tu madre?

—Lo intenté, pero… me dolía mucho hablar de ello. Y tú te negabas a escucharme, te negabas a creerme. Todo lo que yo decía… tú le dabas la vuelta o lo despreciabas.

—Rukia, lo siento. No sé cómo pedirte perdón.

—Sé que te cuesta confiar en la gente, Ichigo. Tampoco yo sabía nada sobre tu madre antes de que me lo contases ayer. Supongo que, en realidad, sabemos muy poco el uno del otro.

—Me siento avergonzado… no sé cómo pedirte perdón. Haré lo que quieras, me iré de la casa si eso es lo que deseas.

— ¿Irte de aquí? ¿Por qué ibas hacer eso? —preguntó Rukia ante la reacción de su marido.

—Siempre he pensado que era un hombre honesto y ahora me doy cuenta de que no es verdad. No lo he sido contigo. Te he tratado como un desgraciado, como el peor de los hombres y me avergüenzo, de eso. Te he obligado a casarte contra tu voluntad…

—Ichigo…

—Si quieres el divorcio, te lo daré. Te daré todo lo que quieras.

—Yo no quiero nada. Pero sé cuánto te importa Kaito y no quiero alejarte de él.

—He sido un imbécil. Creí lo que Byakuya me contó sobre ti y olvidé que era un charlatán. Rukia, ¿Podemos intentarlo otra vez?

Ella no quería creerlo, no quería hacerse ilusiones. Aquello era demasiado bonito.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Porque hay química entre nosotros?

—No es sólo eso, esta Kaito. Rukia ¿Me dejas que lo intente? ¿Me dejas que intente demostrarte que puedo ser el mejor marido del mundo para ti?

Los ojos de Rukia se llenaron de lágrimas. Quería decir que sí, quería echarse en sus brazos, pero no podía hacerlo. En verdad quería ser fuerte. Pero no, no podía entregarse a él otra vez sabiendo que no la amaba. Que sólo lo hacía por su hijo.

—Hay química entre nosotros, ya lo sé, pero eso ya no es suficiente. Para mí ya no lo es.

Camino en círculos escudriñando el espacio alrededor de ella, reflexionó mientras continuaba.

—Yo lo siento mucho Ichigo pero nuestro matrimonio no puede seguir así, pienso que ahora, lo mejor para nosotros es el divorcio.- Dijo apenada

—Rukia yo….- el peli naranja estaba desesperado, no quería perderla y las palabras lo habían abandonado. No quería dejarla sola, no quería dejar de ser su compañero y amante…

—No pretendo pedirte dinero ni nada de eso Ichigo, lo que quiero es que Kaito no sufra con nuestras constantes peleas, que sepa que nos tiene a ambos para apoyarlo en sus decisiones futuras y es por eso, que lo mejor es que yo me vaya de la casa.

— ¿Irte de la casa? ¿Vas a abandonar a tu propio hijo? La miro incrédulo de sus palabras.

— No, no lo abandonaré. Él tendrá a su padre y vendré a visitarlo todos los días, arrendaré un departamento en Sicilia y conseguiré un empleo, me haré una vida.

_Lejos de ti. Lejos de Kurosaki Ichigo._

Las palabras de Rukia le dolieron en lo profundo de su alma, de su corazón. No quería seguir escuchándola. Pero le respondió.

— No, estas siendo voluble. Rukia. Reconsidera… lo del divorcio. Démonos otra oportunidad. Pauso sus palabras.

— No, no Ichigo. No es capricho, mucho menos chantaje. Ya no más, entre nosotros sólo hay discordia, desconfianza. Esto no es bueno… para Kaito— respondió, dudando. Ante la negativa, Ichigo tenso su cuerpo, dio la vuelta.

Entorpecido. En su cabeza resonaban las palabras de la mujer que amaba y a la que tanto daño hizo.

— Tendré listos los papeles del divorcio, Rukia. —El peli naranjo, no protestó. Salió dejando a Rukia, perpleja.

— Ahora sí, Ichigo. El ultimátum esta dado. Te perderé—susurró palabras de suma tristeza, dejándose caer en la cama. Mirando la puerta por donde salía un Ichigo, aturdido. No sabía si eso realmente lo dañaba, ella no quería lastimarlo. A pesar de todo el pasado.  
Mientas caminaba, las palabras de ella se grababan en su cabeza.

_—Me haré una vida. Lejos de ti, Ichigo—_

Camino escalera abajo, rumbo al despacho. Entró, directo al escritorio. Levantó la bocina del teléfono. Entre tono y tono pareció una eternidad la espera. Dudó. Pero continúo.

— Soy yo, Kaien— la respiración de Ichigo era agitada. — Necesito que hagas los trámites para el divorcio. Sí. Sí. — afirmó un par de veces. Paso una mano por la sien—Voluntario. Respondió y colgó la bocina y se sentó, frente al escritorio.

Las palabras de Rukia daban vueltas en su cabeza. Pensar en perderla, era algo duro, pero pensar en todo lo que le había hecho pasar. No se lo podía perdonar.

La verdad, se había comportado como un patán. La había perdido, todo por su afán de venganza. Él tenía que remediarlo. Por eso inicio los trámites de divorcio. Aunque no deseaba perderla, le daría opciones para que no se divorciaran…

Unas horas más tarde ambos se dirigían al hospital por Kaito. Ichigo había recibido una llamada del hospital, donde le explicaban que las pruebas habían terminado y el pequeño Kurosaki, estaba listo para ser devuelto a su hogar. El camino fue eterno, sus manos ya no estaban unidas, el silencio era ensordecedor, el calor de algún posible roce, desapareció.

Durante la siguiente semana, Ichigo no había dormido algunas noches en la cama de Rukia, se había pasado la noche en el despacho, cuando compartieron la cama ambos giraban para quedar de espalda o bien terminaba en alguna de las otras habitaciones.

_.com/watch?v=5qH9-FgJzEQ...nel_video_title_

_N/A: Si quieren escuchar esta cancion cuando leen esta parte de el fic, en los próximos capítulos pondré algunas más._

_Una de esas noches, Ichigo caminaba rumbo a la habitación que ambos ocuparon, pero no tuvo el valor de entrar, se quedó ahí parado frente a la blanca puerta con una de sus manos sobre la perilla, se desajustó la corbata. Ese día había tenido una extenuante reunión._

_Se tendió sobre la bien hecha cama de una de las habitaciones vacías. Para él, el tiempo al lado de Rukia parecía una fantasía sacada de uno de sus mejores sueños, pero con lo que había pasado y estaba pasando, sentía que las cosas empezaban a decaer. Sin ella, no quería nada, Rukia lo era todo._

_Era día de visita, venia repitiéndoselo desde esa mañana y mucho tiempo atrás. Tan puntual como siempre lo había sido, a excepción de un hecho, habían pasado algunos años, sin embargo, seguía igual de hermosa, genuina cuan diamante pulido._

_Su hijo le esperaba ansioso a que llegará. Ahora, una nueva noticia cambiaría su mundo. Una, que jamás deseo escuchar, algo que le destruiría por dentro su mundo interno, como el mismo apocalipsis._

_Él siempre le dio lo mejor, como le prometió a ella, en aquella amarga despedida… en una espera que nunca llegó. Pues estaba casada._

_Observó. Frente a su mansión un automóvil de color negro se detiene, del auto baja un hombre castaño que le abre la puerta, la menuda mujer vestía un hermoso vestido azul, con líneas blancas, un sombrero y unos guantes blancos._

_Rukia con unos años más pero no deja de ser hermosa, a su lado un hombre maduro le abría la puerta del automóvil._

_— Bueno ya estamos aquí- ella responde_

_— Gracias mis amores._

_El peli naranjo les ve dándose un beso los labios. Sé ve más hermosa que siempre._

_— Vuelvo por ti a las 8. Dice el alto hombre castaño_

_— Gracias por hacerme tan Feliz, Rukia. La besa en los labios, una… dos… tres… veces._

_— Mami te amo._

_— Cuídalo mucho. Le dice la pelinegra mientras deposita un beso en su niño pequeño de cabello negro._

_— Claro confía en mí. Le dice, colocando de nuevo el cinturón de seguridad en el pequeño._

_— Gracias a ti por amarme de verdad. la mujer se encaminó- Soy muy feliz a tu lado, hoy le diré- Le gritó al hombre._

_En la puerta, Kaito, más grande y guapo, de 8 años, observaba a su madre y a la familia de esta, en el automóvil se encuentra el hombre con el que vive y la despide, y en la parte de atrás el hijo de ambos… su hermano de 5 años._

_En la habitación de Kaito. Él escucha tras una puerta cierta conversación._

_— Bueno mi querido Kaito- la mujer atenta le acaricia la cabeza, al niño que la tiene sobre las piernas de la mujer._

_— Mami, te extrañe demasiado._

_— Amo a mi padre, pero te extraño a ti más._

_— Mi amor eres un niño maravilloso. Le sonríe._

_— Mami tu eres maravillosa. Contesta_

_— Kaito, tengo una noticia que contarte._

_— ¿Qué pasa mami?- la miro preocupado._

_— ¡Vas a tener un hermanito! Dice contenta la morena._

_— ¡Oh! Ya veo. Dijo el niño pero a diferencia de su madre no se puso muy feliz._

_— ¿Qué sucede cariño? ¿no te alegras?_

_— Mami, tu amas mas a mis hermanos que a mí, ¿verdad?_

_— No, querido. Tú eres la luz de mis ojos, eres mi pequeño Kaito, eres mi primer hijo y siempre será así. Nada ni nadie podrá igualar la alegría que tu trajiste a mi vida. Le dio un beso en la frente._

_— ¿Entonces por qué no te quedaste conmigo y con papá?_

_— Son cosas de adultos, mi pequeño Kaito. Algún día cuando seas mayor te lo contaré._

_— Mami, ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?_

_— Amor, yo y tu padre te amamos demasiado, no podía quitarle su más preciado tesoro, tu padre te ama como a nadie en este mundo si yo te hubiera alejado de él, se hubiera puesto triste y eso me haría mala persona._

_— ¿Por qué no puedes vivir aquí con nosotros?_

_— Porque ahora tengo una familia, soy feliz y ahora tu padre no puede volver a dañarme._

— No… Rukia

— No… Rukia

— No… NO…. ¡No!—gritó el chico, mientras saltaba de la cama, bañado en sudor, con los zapatos puestos y la ropa del trabajo…

— Eso fue… fue… una pesadilla…

Bueno gente se preguntaran ¿Por qué estoy subiendo el capítulo hoy y no el domingo? Bueno la semana que viene andaré muerta en vida por un par de exámenes de la Universidad, por eso decidí adelantarles el fic xD No saben cuan feliz me hacen sus reviews y apoyo, ojala les guste este capítulo y me digan que les pareció.

Mis agradecimientos a todos los que me leen, aquí les respondo sus maravillosos reviews:

**Darkrukia4****: **En este capí te enteraste de el cambio de opinión de Ichigo…saludos!**, ****MaryRebecca: **La información de dulce inocencia y su autor la puse en el primer capítulo, pero desde este la historia cambia y no es igual al libro la voy a continuar ya que no me gusto el final**, ****cristina96life****: **Exacto Rukia ya tenía que ponerse firme con su padre, pero según yo este capí es el más revelador de todos.**, ****Gzn: **Gracias por tu review**, ****JJDani****: **Mis saludos desde Chile a Brasil! Gracias por tu review y espero te guste esté capitulo **, ****Harumi: **Me alegra que te guste el fic y gracias** , ****Ghost iv****: **Ichigo peca de testarudo e idiota pero todo se paga en esta vida** , ****CESE-yopo****: **Kamisama ayuda a Ichigo(lo digo en serio)** , ****chappyxrukia****: **De eso se trata de dejarlos intrigados jijijiji** , ****Meikyo: **Tambien es la primera vez que lo odio tanto( yo lo amo a byakun) xD**, ****Cerezza-chan****:** Ahora si me puse a escribir(desde aquí ya no es adaptación) y las cosas se pondrán color de hormiga** , ****alessandra08****: **Tenemos el mismo problema.. la facu asi que te entiendo perfectamente, cuidate saludos**, ****kiaru87:** No agradezcas yo lo hago por dejarme reviews, cuidate de el dolor de guata…T-T ** , ****DaisukiNekoHentai****: **Cara de arrepentido mode on para Ichigo… y espera a lo que sigue… cuidate saludos** , ****Ann070490****: **Ahora faltan 3 capis y no te mueras ya subi la conti, bye!** , ****inupis****: **Holiiis re tiempo sin saber de ti? Cómo va la vida? Yo enojada por lo de hidroaysen ¬ ¬*y también re cansada por la facu, cuidate mucho espero te guste el capi** , ****Sakura-Jeka****: **Gracias por apoyarme aunque ya sabes que pasará….xD No me odies porque hoy subo al foro….no me odies jijijiji ** , ****Candy-chan: **PERDONA se me paso saludarte en el capítulo anterior T-T no me lo perdono gracias por tu review!** , ****Yeckie****: **Gracias por el favorito y por tus halagos espero te guste este nuevo capítulo, bye!**.**

Se cuidan muchísimo y nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana 22/05/11.

*Bye* Metitus

**_Un review? Mejora mi memoria para actualizar.. xD_**


	12. Chapter 12

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo XII Sin mirar atrás

* * *

Su comunicación esa siguiente semana se redujo a preguntar por la salud de Kaito, aunque a veces podía observarlo hacerle cariños o llevarle algún pequeño avión de colección. Siempre y cuando ella no estuviera cerca. Las noches eran tortuosas cada vez desde aquel sueño, su vida era más complicada, con Rukia cerca y su indiferencia.

Para ella, el vacío que Ichigo dejaba en su cama, era inmenso. Desde la última conversación lo extrañaba, sus ojos color miel, el perfume de su piel. Ese cuerpo que la dominaba en la cama, el sonido de su respiración entrecortada al ritmo de la de ella.

— Rukia. Sinceramente no quiero perderte— palabras rondando a Ichigo

— Ichigo, tú no me amas— palabras rondando a Rukia

Una larga semana paso así. Con Kaito recuperado, las cosas cambiaban para Rukia. La comunicación entre el peli naranjo y la morena fue reducida al mínimo, con un Ichigo absorto por la situación, contrariaba la actitud de Rukia, pero al final, ella sabía que sí Ichigo hacia algo no era por ella, lo haría por Kaito, no porque la amara.

Una tarde como a eso de las 4, llegó Ichigo, en la puerta lo recibió el ama de llaves.

— Unohana-san— llame a Rukia al despacho. — El joven hombre se dirigió al lugar, se sentó tras su escritorio y sacó unos papeles del maletín. Unos minutos después Rukia estaba tras la puerta.

Dudosa de entrar, no sabía con qué ánimo la recibiría su esposo después de esa tensa semana entre ellos. A pesar de todo, ella lo amaba. Sentía su corazón vibrar por el peli naranja.

Respiró profundamente, giro la perilla y empujo la puerta de madera decorada.

— Sí, Ichigo. Me mandaste llamar—

— Toma asiento— respondió, sin emoción. Pues no quería perderla, pero no sabía ya cómo dirigirse a ella.

— No, gracias. Así está bien.

— Deja de ser tan testaruda, y siéntate— Rukia se sentó.

— Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ichigo sacó un sobre grande, hurgó un poco, y los aventó sobre la mesa. Hacer eso le provoco una incertidumbre enorme. El corazón de Rukia se detuvo, al leer la primera parte de la hoja que Ichigo le pasó.

— Aquí tienes— Ichigo, sus ojos y su alma no deseaban verla firmar.

— Léelo— Eso sería un final, uno muy doloroso. Giró su silla del escritorio para poder mirar hacia el jardín.

Rukia, parpadeo un par de veces. Ahí estaba, el papel que la separaría del hombre del que ella estaba profundamente enamorada, del padre de su hijo y la oportunidad de ser feliz alguna vez con el único hombre al que ha amado en su vida, la única opción tener una familia se esfumaba frente ella y le confirmaba que Ichigo no la amaba y nunca lo haría. Solo la quería cerca por el niño, no porque en verdad sintiera algo por ella. Si no ¿por qué tan rápido le entrego los papeles del divorcio?, ya no podía seguir ilusionándose debía aceptar la realidad.

— Sí quieres reconsiderarlo, todavía podemos ser una familia feliz— dijo Ichigo

Rukia no contestó.

La morena tardó algunos minutos, mientras tanto Ichigo ideaba posibles propuestas para que ella no se marchara de la casa. En eso escucha los finos trazos de la pluma extendiéndose a lo largo del papel. Se escuchó un suspiro de pesar de parte de Ichigo.

— _La libertad llama a mi puerta, pero por primera vez quiero que se aleje. Como pude creer de nuevo en tus besos, Ichigo_—pensaba Rukia al colocar el papel en la carpeta, Ichigo tiene una mirada melancólica.

—Esto, es todo supongo— dijo con un timbre de voz melancólico la mujer, sentada todavía.

— Pronto me marcharé. Murmuro la mujer.

— No tienes que hacerlo, lo sabes— respondió él sin mirarla.

— Ichigo, dije una vida lejos de ti. Soy firme en mis decisiones. Deberías saberlo.

Siempre puedes reconsiderar, quedarte es una opción.

— No, ya te lo dije. No quiero volver a vivir todo esto.

— Rukia, sólo es una oportunidad para ser una familia unida— alzó la voz

— No Ichigo, lo que tú quieres no es una familia unida es una esclava sexual— respondió con la misma intensidad.

— Te equivocas… yo no…— pero no terminó, no quería pelear con ella.

— Lo vez, ni siquiera podemos comunicarnos, sin terminar en gritos.

— Ya eres libre Rukia— dijo con un dejo de tristeza. No quería aceptarlo, porque no podía concebirlo.

— Sí lo que quieres es irte. — Ichigo extiende un mazo de llaves que deja sobre el escritorio.

— Todas son de esta mansión, — la ve directamente a los ojos, pero ella no hace por coger el mazo. Se agachó para sacar una especie de caja de fina madera, decorada en terciopelo, cuidadosamente adornada con piedras brillantes. Abre la caja y en ella están absolutamente todas las joyas que le dio a lo largo de su estancia en ese lugar. El collar que le regalo para la boda, anillos, algunas joyas más, los papeles del deportivo junto con las llaves de este.

— Aquí están tus joyas, las llaves del deportivo. Todo es tuyo. Nada de esto me pertenece. Y ¡Sí has decidido irte, llévatelo contigo!

— No, Ichigo. Me hiciste firmar el acuerdo prenupcial, me voy con lo realmente es mío. Pero aunque no lo hubiera firmado nada, me iría con lo que llegue a esta TU casa.

— No Rukia, — la actitud de la morena, altiva como sólo ella lo hacía, lo enojaba.

— Deja de ser obstinada. No quiero que la madre de mi hijo pase por problemas económicos.

— No, no pienso repetirlo, Ichigo. — respondió. — No, quiero tu caridad. Puedo mantenerme. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

— Es lo mejor, Rukia. Así, de esta manera vivirás cómodamente hasta que te estabilices. — estaba perdiendo la paciencia, alzaba la voz.

— ¡Ichigo, basta! Deja de tratarme como si yo no pudiera hacer las cosas, ¡NO, No quiero tu estúpido dinero! Eso nunca me interesó, que te entre en la cabeza— estaba alzando la voz al igual que Ichigo.

— Aquí esta, está firmado. Le extendió la carpeta de donde había sacado los papeles.

— _Al final fue cierto. Nunca te importé, como otra cosa que no fuera la madre de tu hijo, las apariencias, la esposa modelo, la amante. No te fijaste en mi corazón._ — pensaba Rukia. Dejó la carpeta sobre el escritorio, se levantó del asiento.

— Ichigo— respondió volviendo a controlar su voz, que era un tanto frágil.

— ¡¿eh? — respondió desganado.

— Esto es lo mejor, con esto ya tienes la libertad, algún día encontraras a una mujer a la que ames con tu corazón. Quizás, por mi parte también encuentre a un hombre que me ame.

— Rukia…— la simple idea de pensar a alguien cerca de ella, lo hizo temblar de rabia y vacilación. Su expresión era de vivo dolor, pero desviaba de la vista de la mujer.

— Entre nosotros no hay solución, sin confianza y sin amor, no somos más que dos desconocidos bajo el mismo techo, compartiendo el amor mutuo por nuestro hijo. Las palabras de Rukia eran duras, miles de cuchillos atravesando su piel. Su miraba se fundía con la madera del escritorio, le pesaban, demasiado.

— Ahora podrás encontrar a la mujer que sea digna de tu amor, a la que ames incondicionalmente, que le tengas confianza. — sentía estar ahogándose en un rio y Rukia fuera quien estuviera tirando piedras sobre él.

— Alguien con quien disfrutes despertar cada mañana, — pausaba las palabras, para ella, era triste pensarlo con alguien más. Lo peor para él, parecía que su voz se había perdido en el eco en algún acantilado. No podía contestarle, estaba pasmado.

— Alguien que te haga estremecer todos los sentidos, sólo oler con el perfume de su piel— Rukia describía exactamente lo que Ichigo le hacía sentir, pareciera que su voz la traicionaría en cualquier instante, suspiró pesadamente.

— La mujer— esto le causaba una pena inmensa a la morena— la mujer, con la que desees estar por siempre…— pensarlo con otra mujer, nunca pensó que le dolería el pecho de esa manera.

— Rukia… Ruk… n… no

— Que te duela lo que le duela, que por ningún motivo desees verla herida.

Ichigo, sintió ahogarse en el rio de su dolor, sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

— Rukia, es que… es que tú no entiendes. Tu nunca entiendes— se había levantado, para enfrentarle.

— ¿Entender? Dijo sarcástica.

— Ahora soy yo, soy yo la que no entiende. No, no es así. Tú nunca podrás confiar en mí, a pesar de todo lo que yo pudiera demostrarte, de lo que yo pudiera…

No terminó su frase.

— Tu nunca podrás hacerlo, Ichigo.

—Nada de eso. Quiero una oportunidad Rukia

—No, en mí ya no queda una oportunidad para ti. Kaito, nuestro hijo. Él es lo único que nos unirá… para siempre— suspiró—

—Pero como ya te dije, nuestra única oportunidad, es rehacer nuestras vidas por separado.

— Rukia, es por nuestro hijo, por nosotros— respondía a las crueles palabras de la morena.

— Ichigo, muchas veces pedí por una oportunidad, olvidar el pasado, conocerte.— Rio con ironía, — pero ya ves, donde estamos ahora. — Rukia se gira.

— Esto no tiene futuro alguno, ya somos libres— camina hacia la puerta.

—Rukia…— la llama, reconocer que ya no estarán juntos y que todo es su culpa, no debería ni siquiera mencionar su nombre, había hecho de la mujer que amaba una desconfiada.

—Rukia… escúchame, ¡escúchame, por favor! — gritó, pero ella caminó hasta la puerta, sintió ser detenida, no escuchó los pasos que le alertaría la cercanía del hombre.

—¡Suéltame, Ichigo! — el la voltea hacia él y en un intento desesperado por detenerla y ella por soltarse, él la besa. Presiona sus labios, intenta profundizar la unión así que la atrae por el cuello, ella se mueve y encolerizada lo empuja.

— Ya no más. Estoy harta de tus abusos, ya no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

— Rukia, perdóname—

—Te rogué porque olvidarás el pasado, nunca me escuchaste. Para ti he sido la peor mujer sobre la faz de la tierra. Siempre acusada por tus palabras. Pero se acaba aquí.

— Rukia, no…— Ichigo temblaba, podía sentir la debilidad apoderándose de él. Rukia tiritaba y no podía ser consolada.

— Por cierto, vendré a ver a mi hijo. Cuando no estés en TU casa.

— Rukia te quiero.

— No te esfuerces en mentirme, Ichigo no va a funcionar.

—Te quiero… a mi lado, en mí… vida. Rukia, por favor, comprende. Estaba equivocado.

— No creo en ti. Ya no puedo hacerlo, eres egoísta y altanero. Si por ti fuera me condenarías a una vida de sufrimiento.

— Esto es absurdo, tú… hasta para ti, recapacita. Conmigo puedes tener todo lo que deseaste.

— ¿Qué no entiendes? Es tan difícil aceptar que no quiero nada que venga de ti. Mucho menos tu dinero. Puedo vivir sola, sin ti. — palabras filosas que apuñalaron el corazón de Ichigo

— Vamos Rukia, yo te quiero, en verdad.

— Contigo no se sabe, en uno de tus arranques me encierras de por vida. Por ti me harías la mujer más infeliz, si por ti fuera mi vida sería el mismo infierno.

La mirada de Ichigo, duele. Tan solo verle el rostro.

— Una vida sin amor…es eso lo que quieres para mi, merezco ser feliz. Pague mi engaño, con creces, me destruiste.

— Rukia, que puedo hacer…— sabía que las palabras de Rukia eran ciertas.

— No quieras lastimarme más por favor… eres demasiado cruel. Tú, ya no… eres el mismo Ichigo del que algún día me enamoré.

Ichigo palidecía, su estomagó sentía que quería devolver el desayuno de esa mañana.

— Pero yo te ofrezco todo, una vida, estabilidad— sus argumentos eran débiles, exasperado, no quería perderla— tengo todo por ti, para ti…

—Lo ves—Rukia, taciturna— el mismo Ichigo, ese es al que yo conozco, queriendo comprar todo con dinero, pensando que el dinero lo es todo— Ichigo soltó el agarre del brazo de Rukia. Miro como ella sobó, la parte afectada.

— Una vez más te has equivocado conmigo, Ichigo.

— No me mal entiendas— abatido trata de responder—

— Lo que yo necesito, es algo que no está en tus cálculos, algo que no estás dispuesto a darme.

— Soy de las mujeres con las que nunca te habrás de encontrar, yo si quiero amar y ser amada.

— Y se que jamás lo lograre a tu lado, contigo.

— ¡No lo sabes! Tú no lo sabes—

— ¡Es que tú no sabes lo que eh pasado! Tu no…— pensando en aquel día en el que se enteró del supuesto engaño de la morena, esos sentimientos de dolor, esa herida que nunca le sanó.

—¿Qué no lo sé? No me chantajees. No quieras jugar conmigo. No seré tu víctima ni un día más, tus ataques y tus burlas, búscate a otra que los soporte.

— Eres insolente, eres… tú no puedes entenderme. Lo que yo siento por ti…

— Ichigo por favor, no te hagas el mártir, ¿lo que sientes por mí? ¿Lo que Ichigo Kurosaki, siente por mí? No me hagas reír.

— Tú sólo sientes en la cama. Tu solo sientes al tener un cuerpo desnudo frente a ti. Ese deseo por el ¡Sexo, sexo, sexo!

— Rukia, no es eso.

— Eso es nuestra única química. — _Pudimos ser felices, desee ser feliz a tu lado_— No vale la pena.

— Ya no me lastimes, no me lastimes más.

Ichigo quedó petrificado, su sangre se heló. Rukia abre la puerta, sale. La puerta se cierra frente a Ichigo. Este camino hasta poner una de sus manos sobre la fría madera, que parecía repetirle lo estúpido que había sido.

Rukia tras la puerta soltó sus amargas lágrimas. La morena camina hacia las escaleras. Pasa por la habitación de su pequeño, abre la puerta y lo ve dormir. Se dirige a su habitación, temiendo que Ichigo la siguiera hasta ahí.

Coge una maleta. Sólo mete lo indispensable, y sus ahorros, ropa que guardo, sus vaqueros y cómodas playeras. Que le recordaron su vida en Santa Lucía. Unos golpecitos provenían de la puerta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones. No creía ser tan fuerte para rechazar a Ichigo una vez más. Ocultó la maleta bajo la cama—

— Rukia-sama— la voz de Unohana, la tranquilizó. Limpio su rostro, de las lágrimas que había derramado.

— Adelante—

— ¿Necesita algo?

—No, gracias— no quería hablar, se sentía pésimo—todo, bien. — La mujer de trenza, entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella, sabía que Rukia amaba a Ichigo y este la amaba a ella.

—Unohana-san—

—Sí, Rukia-sama—

—Cuando…—pensó como decirlo— cuando me haya ido, dile a Ichigo que no me llevaré nada. Nada que no me corresponda.

—Rukia-sama, usted lo sabe. ¿Cierto? Es decir, que el señor haría todo por usted.

— Te voy agradecer, que te mantengas al margen de esta si…situación— Rukia sintió sus lágrimas salir de nuevo,

— Destruyo todo lo que yo era. Me duele, — Rukia señaló el pecho. El ama de llaves, quiso abrazarla, pero opto por retirarse.

—Cuidaré bien al señorito— respondió desde la puerta, sin abrirla

— Sí, te lo encargo mucho.

Rukia lo había decidido. Tras la puerta estaba un entristecido Ichigo, escuchaba las palabras de ambas mujeres detrás de la puerta. Su posición, era horrible. Su corazón, ardía, dolía. Escuchó.

—Vendré todos los días, jamás lo descuidaré. Es mi hijo.

—Lo entiendo, señora. Estaré al pendiente.

—Gracias, por ahora no me iré. — respondió Rukia, todavía no pensaba su siguiente paso.

Ichigo caminó hacia la habitación de su hijo, este estaba durmiendo, por las mejillas de Ichigo, corrían lágrimas. Acariciaba a su pequeño, se fijó en los rasgos del bebé. Era hermoso, delicado como su madre.

— ¿Sabes Kaito? Mi don más grande… es la estupidez, de que me sirve todo lo que tengo sin tu madre.

—Tu padre es el imbécil más grande. El niño se despierta, esta avispado, pero ve a Ichigo y le sonríe. Se sienta y este le incorpora extendiéndole los brazos, el niño se abraza de él, Ichigo lo carga y lo mece.

Esta unos momentos así, pero escucha unos pasos por el pasillo. Deja a Kaito, que empieza a llorar porque quiere lo brazos de Ichigo. Ve como su padre se esconde en el closet grande. Ni el propio Kurosaki se cree lo que está haciendo.

—Mi amor, ¿Qué pasa? — dice Rukia, es observada por Ichigo, carga a Kaito.

—Mami, Papi— Rukia le sonríe afligida —Papi, — señala el ropero pero Rukia no le hace caso, pero lo agarra encima y lo pasea.

— ¿Kaito? Mi amor— el niño sonríe.

—Mami, Papi—

—Tu Papi te ama, por eso debes cuidar de él. Estas palabras rompían el corazón de Ichigo.

—Quiérelo Kaito y respetalo, es tu padre y te ama como yo te amo, Papi te adora

—Adoda papi— responde sin entender el pequeño.

—Debes entenderle y debes apoyarle, él cuidara de ti también, pues te ama.

—Mami amo yo—sonreía el pequeño

—Yo tambien te amo demasiado, mi pequeño— lo abrazo fuertemente y jugo un poco con los mechones del cabello naranja de Kaito.

—No debes darle problemas a Unohana, debes estudiar para ser como tu padre, pero bueno. — sonrió Rukia ante su comentario. Dejó a Kaito en su cuna y se dirigía a la puerta.

— Iré a descansar, mi amor—

—Mami— el niño vio cómo se alejaba— momir—

Sí mi amor, dormir—Rukia le hizo señas y el bebé sonreía, mientras tanto a Ichigo le dolía, aunque ella siguiera ahí, la conocía. Lo que le había dicho esa tarde, muy pronto se cumpliría, pero no sabía cuan pronto.

En cuanto Rukia se fue, las puertas del closet se abriendo mostrándole a Kaito, a su padre arrodillado, con las manos sobre su cara, Ichigo lloraba amargamente arrepentido de todo el daño que le provoco a la morena, lloraba como nunca, el nudo en su garganta se apoderaba hasta de su mandíbula.

—Papi ta lloando—sacaba su manita por uno de los barandales del cunero, para que se acercara.

—Papi lele— Ichigo no podía contestar la ternura y preocupación de su pequeño, lloraba, le dolía. Este tuvo que controlarse, pues su hijo lo miraba, triste.

—Todo está bien, campeón— limpio sus lágrimas y lo volvió a cargar, el niño le acaricio el cabello y jugó con las cejas y le dio un pequeño besito en la nariz.

—Te amo, Kaito. Te amo demasiado, perdóname por ser egoísta—meció al niño, y este volvió a quedar tranquilo y dormido, no supo cuánto tiempo pasó ahí, con su hijo a su lado.

Devolvió al niño a su lugar y en eso abrió la puerta Unohana, él se asustó.

—Señor— hizo una reverencia

—Me arreglas la habitación de al lado— salió dejándola con el pequeño.

Ichigo se detuvo frente a la habitación de Rukia. Pero siguió de largo, camino hacia la habitación que iba a ocupar, sin embargo, regresó a la de Rukia. Abrió la puerta, todo estaba oscuro, camino hacia la cama…

— Rukia…— no encendió la luz, la respiración de ella era compasada

Rukia, por favor. Despierta—sus palabras eran suaves, como para que ella no despertará, contradictorias a lo que decían.

Rukia, vamos, recapacita. Se acercó a ella. Olio el perfume del cabello de la mujer, escucho su respiración y ella abrió los ojos, lo observo. Pero no le hablo, respiro el perfume del hombre, ese aroma tradicional. El pasó la mano por el cabello y Rukia la encontró con la de ella, él se sorprendió.

Rukia...

¡Shh!. Atrapó la mano de él. Y se la llevo a la cara, la olio. Quería guardar en su recuerdo, al hombre que amaba. En la oscuridad, ella se sentó, sin hablar. Ichigo hincado a un lado de la cama le quedaba a la altura, se acercó y puso su mejilla con la de él. Amabas pieles, se rozaban. Él quiso abrazarla, pero mejor hiso su último intento.

Reconsidéralo por favor … te quiero— dijo al oído

Ichigo…— su voz salía pasmada—no cambiaré de idea.

—Este encendió la lámpara de la mesa de al lado, vio que Rukia tenía el anillo de bodas en su dedo, en su arranque no se lo había quitado.

—Entonces llévate tus cosas, no quiero que sufras. Le dejó la tarjeta de crédito. En la mesita.

El crédito es ilimitado, nada te faltará.

El anillo llévalo contigo, para que me recuerdes. Ella lo miro, miro su mano.

No lo arruines— se quitó el anillo. Y se lo puso en el bolsillo de la camisa.

Lo he dicho—volvió a recostarse —No cambiaré de idea

Rukia, espera— le tocó el hombro. El roce provocó una chispa, ambos se vieron fijamente, la cara de Ichigo estaba descompuesta, su mirada era triste. Muy triste, su semblante invitaba acariciar esa piel de melón que era tan lisa, nada maltratada.

Quizás, algún día. Logres entender. —Rukia volvía a cerrar los ojos, su corazón le dolía. Era demasiado, ella estaba triste ella lo amaba. Pero y ¿el? ¿Por qué estaba tan mal?

Rukia…

Ahora, déjame descansar. No es prudente que pases más tiempo en esta habitación. Tú y yo…

¡Basta! No quería recordarlo. Ella había firmado el divorcio. Ahora no eran más esposos. Rukia ya no dijo nada, se hizo la dormida, pero estando ahí. Podía escuchar que él seguía a su lado, la respiración de Ichigo era fatigosa. Apago la luz y salió del cuarto.

Al salir de la habitación, Rukia se incorporó y las lágrimas empezaron hacer de las suyas.

—Ichigo… Ichigo… hubiera deseado que entendieras y aceptaras mi amor por ti. Lloro un poco más, se recostó pero daba vueltas sobre la cama.

En la habitación de al lado, Ichigo, se había desvestido por completo hasta quedar en pantaloncillos, entraba al baño, se acostaba, pero no podía dormir. Ahora, Rukia ya no era su mujer.

—Ahora, ya no te podré amar, como lo hacía. Ya no me perteneces. Te voy a recuperar aunque sea lo último que haga…

Bueno gente se que me merezco pedradas o tomatazos xD quizás la horca por demorarme tanto en actualizar pero tengo mis razones…..la Universidad y problemas personales me han mantenido alejada del mundo cibernético. Espero me entiendan y el próximo domingo les traeré la siguiente actualización (esta vez sí lo hare) Se cuidan muchos nos leemos.

* * *

Gracias a todos mis fieles lectores, a quienes no dejan review pero si leen y a los que ponen este fic en alerta.

**Sakura-Jeka**: Gracias siempre por leer mi fanfic y apoyarme se que odias a Byakuya yo lo amo, pero en este fic realmente es muy detestable.,**Candy-chan**:La realidad es asi, mira ponte en el lugar de Rukia ella cree lo que siempre le dijo Ichigo que solo la quería por ser la madre de Kaito y por su cuerpo. saludos, **Gzn**: Exacto y renegras esto es en pricipio, **nessieblack10:** No pidas disculpas que entiendo! Y si Byakuya es re malo egoísta y desgraciado, espero me perdones a mi por mi retraso, cuidate!Pd. el anime al que pertenece la canción es GINTAMA,**chappyxrukia:**Gracias por los animos, aquí te traigo el siguiente capítulo., **Darkrukia4:** Al pobre de Ichigo le tocara bien feo..el destino devuelve las cosas, saludos,**Cerezza-chan:** Holis! Se que la pesadilla fue horrible pero aquí te traigo lo que sigue y espero ansiosa tu comentario.,**Kaolinet:**Obvio que te recuerdo chica tus fanfics son muy buenos ya espero leerte pronto, cuidate estamos leyendonos, **Yuuki Kuchiki:** No te jales tu cabello! Ya estoy de vuelta :D, **Goshy:**Te entiendo tu por la escuela y yo por la universidad…horror y si Ichigo no le dio el beneficio de la duda a Rukia se arrepentirá pronto. **Yeckie:** Gracias por tu apoyo intentare poner más canciones de ahora en adelante., **Kiaru87:** Creeme cuando la pensé también casi casi lloro…cuidate y gracias por leer, **JJDani:** Gracias y sigo con exámenes mis saudades de voce! Espero te guste el nuevo capítulo. Cuidate!,**Alessandra08:** Exacto aun muerta en vida…, que bueno que tu si estes viva :D el fic ya lo cambie no se parece ya al final del libro porque decido continuarlo. Cuidate mucho **Ghost iv:** Las respuesta a los review las hago por lo que ustedes me ponen :P si Kaito es lo más inocente que hay y el que más puede sufrir. , **Hotarusaturnblack:** Me halaga tu comentario gracias por tu apoyo, **Inupis:** Desde este se cambio el final inupis gracias por decir que merezco los 100 review que me sonrojo, dime porque de tu opinión sobre lo de hidroaysen y también qué opinas sobre lo del volcán? Saludos cuídate, **Sempai:** Gracias por decir eso y espero te guste este capítulo, **Kyoko-chan2010:** Esperemos que todo se arregle aunque las cosas irán lentas, **kusajishi-chiru:** jajaja una horrible pesadilla, cuídate gracias por tu review, **mizu-chan**: Lo amará pero todo a su tiempo.

Se cuidan Metitus

Un review no te gasta los dedos :D deja el tuyo


	13. Chapter 13

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

* * *

Capítulo XIII Adiós

* * *

La noche fue larga para los dos. A la mañana siguiente, ella se levantó muy temprano, teniendo un plan en mente. Él se levantó temprano también pensando en que hacer para que Rukia no se fuera.

Ichigo decidió que ese día, estaría en casa. No se arriesgaría a dejar de ver a Rukia, que se había levantado al mismo tiempo que él. ¿Cómo lo sabía? La había escuchado cuando tomaba un baño. Deseo inmensamente estar con ella en el baño, tocarla y hacerla vibrar íntimamente.

Rukia había pensado en la intimidad con Ichigo una y otra vez. Pero por el momento había tomado una ducha fría. Se alisto, se había puesto sus vaqueros ajustados que enmarcaban su figura, su cómoda playera que moldeaban sus firmes pechos. Había recogido su cabello. Era la misma que había encontrado en Santa Lucia.

—_Vista lo que vista ella es hermosa, así esté bañada de oro. O este bañada en arena ella es preciosa._ —Ichigo pensó

Se dirigía al cuarto de Kaito y al salir, al mismo tiempo Ichigo salía de su habitación con ropa cómoda, se había dejado del traje corporativo, vestía una playera, sandalias y un pantalón de tela; secaba su cabello y se miraron fijamente, Rukia rompió esa mirada para hacer una reverencia. Siguió a la habitación de Kaito.

Ichigo estuvo vigilando a Rukia ese día, ella parecía que no tenía intención alguna de irse, estuvo en el patio, los estuvo observando desde la habitación del pequeño, ella era feliz con Kaito. Comieron helados, parecía como si todo estuviera bien, de vez en cuando miraba a Rukia con la vista perdida pero luego regresaba a jugar con Kaito.

Ese día comieron el amuerzo juntos en la mesa, los tres como una familia.

—Mami y Papi— Kaito, los miraba. Ichigo concentrado en su comida. Rukia se sentía incomoda. —quero juar mami.

—Después de comer, nos lavamos y vamos a jugar, mi amor— Ichigo daba miradas de reojo. Frente al peli naranjo había un plato de sopa, era su favorita, pero para él en ese momento, nada era suficiente excepto… una segunda oportunidad al lado de su amada y su hijo… Ahora todo era incierto.

—Ichi…go— Rompió el denso silencio Rukia, no lo pensó dos veces para volver su vista del plato a ella…

—Dime. Respondió, cogía la copa con vino para darle un sorbo, de esa forma Rukia no se daría cuenta de sus pensamientos, pero con lo que el Kurosaki no contaba era que su mirada era tan triste y cabizbaja, parecía que era atravesado por miles de espadas…

—Esta clase de cosas son las que quiero evitar. Soltó la peli negra mirándolo fijamente para luego volverse hacia su hijo.

— ¿Hmm? Sus ojos color miel se abrieron más de lo normal, era sentir un crudo dolor.

—Nosotros, nuestra relación, no tenemos salvación. Completo la morena a su anterior comentario, Ichigo quiso hablar pero su garganta le traiciono atravesando un nudo que no le permitió discutirle

—Pero Kaito la tendrá si nos alejamos. Sí. Alejarnos ahora, eso salvara a Kaito de sufrir por vernos mal.

Terminó de hablar Rukia. Pero en cada palabra parecía como si ella quisiera convencerse de lo mismo que le hacía ver a Ichigo.

En eso Unohana apareció.

—Señor tiene una llamada—con el teléfono en la mano.

—Disculpen. Puso la servilleta en la mesa y tomo la llamada.

Desde el comedor, Rukia escuchaba atenta. Ichigo miraba de reojo, pero esta limpiaba y le sonreía a Kaito. Ella se hacía cargo de Kaito, como siempre. Sólo su sonrisa era triste, pero el niño no lo notaba.

—Es muy urgente, supongo. Si no, no me estarías llamando—

—A las 4:00, —miro el reloj eran las 2:35 de la tarde. Rukia también miró el reloj.

—Bien, gracias. Ella también. — seguía Ichigo.

—De acuerdo— Ichigo regreso a la mesa. Comió, tranquilo. Todo estuvo demasiado tranquilo, la tensión entre los padres de Kaito, era más que evidente, parecía que entre ellos había un magneto con polos opuestos atrayentes y de repente polos iguales repelados.

—Saldré a la oficina, no tardaré más de 30 minutos. Dijo al aire, no se supo si le decía a Rukia o a Unohana.

—Vamos Kaito, es hora de lavarnos. Dijo Rukia. Cogiendo la mano del niño subió las escaleras y detrás de ella, Ichigo.

Entro a la recamará que antes era de ambos y no vio nada inusual, caminó hasta el closet, de ahí saco un traje color negro y una camisa blanca, sus zapatos y su cinturón. Empezó a cambiarse. Rukia escuchó que Ichigo salía rumbo a las escaleras. Se escuchó un portazo que parecía venir del despacho.

Poco después escuchó las llantas de la limosina, salian fuera de la propiedad.

Mi amor, es hora— dijo un triste Rukia, lo cargaba en brazos.

Saldré de casa. Le hablaba a su hijo, lo mecía.

Mami— Kaito se preocupó cuando de los ojos de Rukia empezaron a caer grandes lágrimas.

Estoy bien, querido. Lo acaricio, y lo besó, lo dejo en su cunero. Cantándole una canción de cuna.

Mañana vendré a verte, lo prometo. No te descuidaré. Pasaré contigo muchas horas. Lo prometo. Lo prometo. Lo prometo. No dejaba de acariciar los cabellos del pequeño, las lágrimas corrían libremente por las mejillas de Rukia, se sentía rota, hecha pedazos.

Pero esto es necesario por ti, por Ichigo y por mí.

Tomo su maleta y observo por última vez ese cuarto que tantos recuerdos le tría, pudo ver la caja llena de joyas que Ichigo le habia ofrecido y suspiro, tomo a su hijo en brazos lo abrazo fuertemente como no queriendo que se terminara ese momento, lo dejo y salió rápidamente de la habitación dejando al niño llorando en su cuna.

Primero tener que separarse de su hijo, a eso sumarle el hecho de tener a Ichigo tan cerca y no poderle tocar, besarlo, acariciarlo o en su defecto sólo hablarle. Sentía que de hacerlo, caería derecho a sus pies. Lo amaba, pero no dejaría que volviera a herirla como lo hacía y todo por querer una esclava sexual y una esposa modelo para la sociedad.

Le dolía pensar que sólo era sexo, muy buen sexo, no lo negaba pero al final de la noche, sólo sexo. El nunca consideró sus sentimientos, su corazón y su alma. Algo que ella pudo haberle entregado sin problemas.

Confiado de que su "ex esposa" se encontraba en casa cuidando mejor que nadie a su hermoso hijo, le hizo sentir seguro, aunque en su corazón sentía una opresión que no le dejaba estar tranquilo.

Mal presentimiento… se dijo a sí mismo. La limosina estuvo parada unos minutos siguió rumbo a las empresas del peli naranjo. Mientras andaba la limosina, bajó el vidrio para mirar el paisaje de afuera.

Había caminado unas cuadras, decidió que quería un taxi, la libertad le pesaba como una cadena perpetua. Pero no quería forzar una unión, que tenía todos los problemas del mundo.

—Sabía que era lo correcto, aunque le doliera, separarse de Ichigo era eso o seguir sufriendo esperando que algún día él le demostrara algún tipo de afecto.

— ¡Taxi! ¡Taxi! — repitió, hasta que un automóvil amarillo paró frente a ella. Con lo poco de italiano que pudo aprender de Ichigo.

Me lleva a…

Federico, regresa. Hay algo más importante que hacer. Dijo el naranja.

Lo he pensado lo suficiente, le rogaré a Rukia hasta que acepte. Sonreía.

No quiero tenerla lejos, haremos lo que ella decida. Hablaba solo en la parte de atrás, Federico solo le contestaba un "sí, señor" de vez en cuando.

El chofer atendió los deseos de su patrón, unas cuadras antes de llegar a Sicilia vio un tumulto de de gente. Siguió conduciendo hasta llegar a la mansión.

Rukia… bajo gritando de la limosina.

¡Rukia! Rukia!… Volvió a gritar

Frente a él, apareció Unohana.

—Señor, la señora no se encuentra. Partió con una maleta pequeña. Ichigo no se creía las palabras de su ama de llaves.

—Se fue no hace más de 10 minutos.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la dejaste que se fuera? Ichigo estaba muy alterado, pasaba sus manos por el cabello. Su frente sudaba.

—Rukia… eres tan…

Señor, me disculpo. La señora, no iba muy bien. Yo no la vi bien. Por favor tráigala con bien.

— Ichigo no espero ni un segundo más al oír las palabras de Unohana. Salió disparado hacia la puerta ahí, el chofer, que había estado escuchando los gritos de Ichigo, le tenía abierta la puerta de la limosina. Salió de la propiedad.

—¿Por dónde? señor.

—Toma aquí a la derecha—dijo él, pero pronto se encontró atascado de autos. Al parecer hubo un accidente.

—Señor ¿regresamos? — Ichigo cada vez sentía la opresión más grande y esta parecía ocupar todo el pecho.

—No, quizás ande por aquí— se bajó sin pensarlo y empezó acercarse a donde había mucha gente quizás por ahí la encontraba, tratando de ayudar como siempre lo hacía.

Escuchó a un par de policías, que detenían a los curiosos en el lugar de suceso, para auxiliar.

—Ha sido camión de carga que se estampó contra un taxi— Ichigo escuchó atento

—Sí, el chofer del taxi falleció, pero la joven que iba en el asiento de atrás está seriamente lastimada. No se cree que sobreviva.

—_Una Joven,_ — pensó Ichigo

— Esperamos por la ambulancia— dijo el policía, Ichigo se pasó a los policías, los bomberos se acercaban al Taxi quitando la puerta, debajo de una de las llantas estaba algo que le pareció conocido.

—Rukia…— era la maleta que la morena se había traído con ella desde Santa Lucia. Parecía que el mundo andaba en cámara lenta, se movió como pudo hasta la parte del taxi estampado, los bomberos ya habían arrancado la puerta y la movían con cuidado, los ojos de Ichigo no lo creían, no lo creían.

Fin :D

* * *

**XD MENTIRA el fic continua :3 **

_Como lo prometí aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, discúlpenme por no contestar los reviews pero mañana tengo prueba TT-TT aún así le agradezco a las siguientes personas_**_:_ Darkrukia4, Ghost iv , Gzn, alessandra08, Yeckie , MaryRebecca, JJDani , inupis , Sakura-Jeka , KarenUrquiiola , Candy-chan, kiaru87, nessie black 10 , Goshy, Miriam.**

_Se cuidan mucho y que tengan una linda semana :D_

**Metitus**

_Dona un review y salva a una neurona de creatividad de metitus._


	14. Chapter 14

~*~Dulce Inocencia~*~

Capítulo XIV Realidad

* * *

Mis más grandes agradecimientos a Maria Olguin que es mi Beta y amiga, sin ella lejos esto no se podría haber logrado.

Sé que no tengo excusa para publicar luego de …. 3 años? y que me quieren linchar pero bueno acá les dejo la continuación de Dulce Inocencia.

* * *

- Ru... Rukia... - Tartamudeaba, sentía como le faltaba el aire, la sensación de un nudo en la garganta y la opresión en el corazón lo estaba matando lentamente, quien se imaginaria que ese hombre tan fuerte y poderoso estaría en este momento temblando como un niño. La escena que estaba pasando ante sus ojos era demasiado para él, no lo podía imaginar ni siquiera creer, lo único en lo que sus ojos se centraban era en esa escena poco común de la que el había sido el autor y causante. Como si se parara el tiempo, la gente dejo de moverse, ceso el ruido de las sirenas de la ambulancia y patrullas, los claxons pararon y el murmullo de la gente y el color de la escena se torno grisáceo, solo un color estaba presente, solo ese color tan llamativo... - Rukia... - El mundo estaba gris, pero el color rojo que emanaba del pequeño cuerpo de esa mujer era todo lo que el podía captar, quien hubiera imaginado que por su culpa esto pasaría, nadie sabe lo que puede pasar, simplemente sucede... Solo se necesito de escasos segundos para que la vida de alguien se pusiera al máximo.

- ¡Rukia! En un instante, el joven corrió hasta llegar hasta donde estaba esa mujer a la que siempre amo.

— Ruk… ia, Rukia. Gritó

Rukia, Rukia. Y el color volvió... Uno de los paramédicos que asistían lo vio venir y le hizo una seña al policía para que evitara su paso. — ¡Suéltenme! — intentaban contenerlo — ¡Es mi esposa! ¡Es mi esposa la que tienen tendida en el suelo! ¡Malditos! ¡Es mi esposa!— Ichigo estaba destilando adrenalina a todo lo que daba, sus ojos lagrimeaban pero su emoción era de impacto, temblaba pero quería llegar a ella, toda ensangrentada, sus vaqueros y su playera, su cabello negro, todo manchado de rojo… jamás había visto tanta sangre junta

—Rukia, Rukia mi amor….

— ¡RUKIA!... - poco a poco la pelea que tuvo con ella regresaba a su mente, pequeños recuerdos, lo dejaron pasar, llego hasta donde estaba ella, la tomo en sus brazos, sus hermosos ojos y ese color tan embriagador simplemente no estaba...

Mis preguntas pasaron por su mente, ¿Y si moría? ¿Qué haría? Cómo le diría a su pequeño hijo que su madre había muerto, había muerto... - Por mi culpa... - así es, lo único que podía pensar Ichigo Kurosaki era en lo que él había causado, porque él era el único que sabía la verdad, el sabia los motivos del porque Rukia se iba de su lado, recordaba esa escena, tantas amenazas... La mente del hombre estaba atormentando a su débil corazón, él era el culpable... Quería seguir con su venganza, ¿No? El mismo lo había dicho, Rukia era solo un objeto sexual, su propiedad, una mujer sin dignidad y sin corazón, cuya realidad era que solo deseaba riquezas... Tantas formas tenía para llamarla, tantas y ninguna cierta... Toda la verdad ya la sabía, y lo peor, era que ella se la había dicho, le había gritado la verdad y el no le creyó, tuvo que venir ese maldito, tuvo que escucharlo de otra persona para que pudiera saber la verdad y ver el gran error que había cometido.. Y esta vez lo estaba pagando con creces...

- Hola linda, ¿ya saliste? Una enfermera llegaba con otra que estaba atrás de un escritorio.  
- No, a penas voy llegando, solo que me toca cubrir a ... Que no llego, y tu, ¿vas llegando?  
- Si, me hablo el doctor, al parecer hay una paciente entre la vida y la muerte.  
- Ah, si, escuche sobre eso, al parecer está muy grave.  
- Si, salió hasta en las noticias, todo un acontecimiento, pobre muchacha y tan bonita que se ve. - Ichigo no sabía qué hacer, si pedir a las enfermeras que dejaran de conversar o seguir escuchando... Estaba seguro que hablaban de Rukia.  
- No sabía, que había sido un choque o que salió en las noticias, sólo me enteré de que estaba en quirófano por un trauma cerebral - fue un choque pero no uno ligero, estuvo horrible la peor parte se la llevo esta chica...- Ichigo se quedo petrificado, tenía que irse de ese lugar, no quería revivir la escena pero su cuerpo no respondía.- Según las noticias, el taxista se sentía vigilado, intentaba esquivar a alguien o algo así, bueno esa es una versión, pero lo que si paso y es solo lo que sabemos es que iba el taxi bien y un camión lo impacto, hizo al taxi dar vueltas.

Tras haber escuchado a las enfermeras Ichigo sintió como su cuerpo se quedaba tieso y su mente se sumergía en una obscuridad de la cual él no sabía si se podría levantar...

Pac, pac, pac, se escuchaban los pasos de alguien acercándose, Ichigo seguía sumergido en ese dolor que lo hacía sentir mal, que lo estaba matando lentamente...

- Vaya vaya vaya, pero si es Kurosaki Ichigo... - El joven alzo la cara al escuchar esa voz, de todas las personas que había conocido, jamás, y en verdad jamás había escuchado a alguien tan arrogante, frío y manipulador que el dueño de esta voz...

- Byakuya Kuchiki... - Con una sonrisa en el rostro Byakuya hizo de forma burlona un acto de reverencia.

- Así es, veo que no te has olvidado de tu suegro, eso es muy halagador. - Ichigo podía sentir como todo su cuerpo se ponía rojo y caliente, inconscientemente cerro sus puños y se paro...

- Largo, no eres bienvenido.

- ¿Pero qué dices? - Byakuya estaba disfrutando la escena, su voz estaba de lo más tranquila y burlona y esa sonrisa falsa, cada vez hacia rabiar mas a Ichigo. - ¿Acaso Kurosaki me está corriendo? Yo solo vengo a ver a mi hija que está peleando entre la vida y la muerte gracias a ti.

- Tú... ¡Maldito! - Ichigo no se pudo controlar, esas palabras, ¿El, culpable? Se acerco a Byakuya y con sus manos lo tomo del cuello de la camisa. Byakuya solo sonreía...

- Jajajajajaja, ¿Acaso quieres pegarme? - Byakuya subió su mano a la altura de Ichigo e hizo un ademan con el dedo diciendo no... - ¿Por qué quieres golpearme, por qué me corres?

- ¡Tu maldito infeliz! ¡TU ERES EL CULPABLE DE QUE RUKIA ESTE ASÍ! ¡TU QUE ERES SU PADRE! ¡NOS HAS DESTROZADO LA VIDA, ERES PEOR QUE UN ANIMAL, MISERABLE!

- Ah... - Byakuya se zafo de las manos de su adversario y muy tranquilamente hablo- Quiero aclarar varios puntos, el primero más importante es que Yo no soy ningún culpable.

- Claro que si, maldito, por tu culpa Rukia y yo hemos estado separados, tu y tus mentiras. ¡Eres vil y cruel, maldito bastardo, no te importa, es tu hija! ¡Y le has destrozado la vida! ¡NOS HAS DESTRUIDO!

- Mmmmm, vaya vaya vaya, que interesante- Byakuya aplaudía a un Ichigo enojado- Debo felicitarte, eres un buen actor y lo digo de manera respetuosa. Pero debo aclarar la situación... Te equivocas, en todo lo que estás diciendo, eres tan tonto... Yo solo dije algo que TU creíste verdad, no me culpes cuando sabes que tu "amor" por ella no era cierto, digamos que yo solo puse la chispa, tu iniciaste el fuego, no te engañes, el papel de sufrido no te queda, eres peor que yo. Dices que soy un animal, que soy cruel, tal vez lo sea... - Byakuya se acerco a Ichigo, se puso a la altura de su oído y le dijo - Pero al menos yo no he matado a alguien... - Byakuya sonrió dejando a Ichigo completamente acabado. - Que tengas un buen día Kurosaki Ichigo, y dale un saludo a mi hija de mi parte. - Byakuya se dio la vuelta y camino a la salida, Ichigo quería gritar, tenía razón su suegro, el había acabado con Rukia, si moría o no, el daño ya estaba hecho y él era el causante de todo... La rabia de Ichigo y sobretodo tristeza no era curable, el lo sabía, él intuía de antemano eso, el acabo con su amor y nada podía cambiar. Del enojo, pateo la pared, le dolió un poco pero era un dolor mínimo el que sentía a comparación del de haber dañado a Rukia.

- Kurosaki - era Ishida el que le hablaba, poco a poco el se iba acercando a Ichigo.  
- Rukia... Có..

- Está con vida, y esta despierta, te llevare con ella, así que por favor sígueme. - Ichigo acento con la cabeza y siguió a Ishida, el joven se preguntaba si estaría bien su amada, se imaginaba que solo había sido uno que otro hueso roto pero solo eso, que ella estaría bien... Aunque en realidad había una pensamiento que lo rondaba, Rukia... ¿Acaso lo perdonaría? - Bien Kurosaki, tienes poco tiempo para hablar con ella, pues está débil.

- De acuerdo, gracias Ishida. - Ishida le dio una palmada en el hombro a Ichigo quien, a traves de la ventana podia observar a Rukia sentada en esa cama de hospital, podia solo ver su espalda... Seguro ella no quería verlo, Ichigo tomo valor y lentamente giro la manija, entraba a una habitación totalmente blanca, los rayos del sol se filtraban por una ventana que iluminaba toda la habitación, estaba semi abierta, lo que hacía que corriera un poco de aire en la habitación, cerró la puerta, al cerrarla notó que Rukia no volteó para ver de quien se trataba, Ichigo estaba nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, pero se trataba de Rukia, así que tomo valor y comenzó a hablar...

- Ru... Rukia, veo que estas bien, eso me tiene feliz, no fue algo tan grave, eres tan fuerte que incluso un accidente de esa magnitud no pudo hundirte ni siquiera te pu..  
- ¿No pudo hundirme? - A Ichigo le sorprendió la voz de Rukia, era muy tranquila, parecía apagada, como si le costara trabajo hablar y no solo eso, la voz de la joven tenía cierta frialdad y rigidez... Esa no parecía la voz que siempre le transmitía tranquilidad a Ichigo, entonces empezó a tener miedo, su cuerpo se comenzó a tensar.  
Sin embargo, Ichigo podía entender que tal vez su voz se escuchaba de esa manera por que había sufrido un accidente y ella se sentía cansada... Aun así el timbre de voz de Rukia le decía que no estaba bien...

- Ru..  
- A qué has venido.  
- A qué viene eso? Es obvio vin...  
- A acabar lo que empezaste, o me equivoco.  
- Oye Rukia, yo no sé a qué te refieres, qué te sucede, que qui..  
- ¡BASTA! - Ichigo se sobresalto al escuchar la voz de Rukia con tanta furia- Basta, es suficiente... Vete.

- Rukia... Yo no me iré -Ichigo se fue acercando a la cama de Rukia, ella no se movía, ni siquiera se volteaba para verlo. - Rukia.  
- Ni te me acerques... - Ichigo pudo ver que la voz de ella se estaba rompiendo, rodeo la cama y la vio... Quedo impactado, ya no podía mas, al verla, se arrodillo, lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, el amor de su vida estaba enfrente de el, tenía los ojos cerrados, estaba más pálida de lo normal, demacrada, muy delgada, su rostro se veía incluso más fino, lo que le impacto a Ichigo fueron las grandes ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos...  
- Rukia - el chico sollozaba- Perdóname, por favor te lo suplico perdóname...  
- Perdonar... Qué debo perdonar. Te dije que no te me acercaras- Ichigo cogió la mano de Rukia y esta la aparto.- No me toques. - esa voz no era la de ella... Ichigo se sentía desesperado, alzo el rostro, vio que Rukia lloraba, pero no abría los ojos, Ichigo se levanto, tomo el rostro de Rukia, ella con sus manos intentaba quitarlo. -

¡Suéltame!

- ¡No lo haré! - Rukia dejo de forcejear y se quedo quieta.  
- Ya... Es suficiente... Déjame...  
- Rukia...  
- ¡HE DICHO QUE ME DEJES! ¡TE ODIO! - Rukia gritaba, seguía llorando, en eso, abrió los ojos, pero algo estaba mal, no enfocaba a Ichigo...  
- Ru... Rukia...  
- Tsk... Ni siquiera puedo ver al hombre que me ha destrozado la vida, al hombre que me ha quitado la posibilidad de ver a mi hijo crecer... Que mas quieres de mi... Destrozaste mi vida y ahora... Me has quitado la vista... Te odio Ichigo Kurosaki... Y te felicito, has matado a Kuchiki Rukia... - Ichigo no podía creer lo que veía u oía, el la había lastimado... La había dejado ciega, el era un monstruo...

Ya déjame en paz, que no ves que me molestas! Ya es suficiente, arruinaste mi vida, qué más quieres?! Ya déjame!  
- No te dejare ir, no lo haré, jamás lo haré, que no entiendes que te amo.  
- Amar? No me hagas reír, tu no sabes amar, no tienes ni la menor idea de que es eso, de cómo se siente. No vengas a decirme ese tipo de cosas, eres de lo peor, me das asco...

- Rukia... Yo te amo.

- Basta! He dicho basta! Amar?! Hablar de amor?! Por favor si tú en verdad me amaras no habrías hecho todo lo que hiciste, me hubieras creído, hubieras luchado por mi hasta el final, te hubiera importado todo lo que me pasaba, no te hubieras guiado solo con lo que mi padre decía, si realmente me amabas como dices NUNCA y en verdad NUNCA me hubieras herido, jamás me hubieras humillado, jamás me hubieras usado y nunca hubieras usado a nuestro hijo, no me vengas ahora a decir de amor cuando tu nunca lo has sentido. Que te quede claro, yo no soy tu propiedad, y esa hoja lo demuestra, YA NO SOY TU ESPOSA. No tengo ninguna cadena que me ate a ti. Así que por el gran "amor" que dices tener hacia mi te pido que me dejes ir, déjame ir.  
- Ka..  
- ¿Kaito? Tsk... - Rukia hizo una mueca, volteo un poco la cabeza y con una mano seco sus lagrimas.. - No metas a nuestro hijo en esto... No me voy a quedar a tu lado solo por que mi hijo me detiene, yo no usare a mi hijo.  
- No.. No tienes nada, a dónde iras- Ichigo empezaba a sentir que de nuevo revivía sus pesadillas...  
- Ya lo sé... Es aquí donde doblego mi orgullo y te pido un favor... Cuida a Kaito por mí, solo serán tres meses en los que no estaré con él, solo te pido tres meses en lo que yo gano dinero para poder mantener a mi hijo, y vaya, ja, me sorprende que te interese a dónde vaya... -la voz de Rukia iba de un tono frío a uno sarcástico, uno del que Ichigo no era consciente, uno que lo hacía temblar...- Tengo donde quedarme. Así que no pongas tu cara de "esposo preocupado" porque en realidad no te queda, ya quítate esa mascara, a mí, a mi no me puedes mentir. - Ichigo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era su querida Rukia quien ahora se portaba de esa manera, era otra Rukia, una Rukia que él no reconocía, una chica de la cual él no tenía conocimiento, o tal vez... Era esa Rukia fuerte de la que él se estaba cuidando, si, una Rukia que estaba fuerte y despierta, una Rukia que lo podía dejar y seguir adelante... Una Rukia que ya no lo amaba... Ese pensamiento cruzo por la mente del joven empresario, su rostro se iba descomponiendo, poco a poco la presión de perderla lo estaba haciendo sofocarse, esa presión de ya jamás poder tenerla... Se intento calmar...  
- No tienes que pedir favores, Kaito es mi hijo... Pero Rukia, yo...  
- No me interesa lo que tengas que decir. Kurosaki Ichigo, cuida a nuestro hijo... Hasta entonces.  
- Ru...

- No Rukia, Rukia... ¡RUKIA

!  
- ¡Kurosaki! Guarda silencio, estas en un hospital.  
- ¿Qué? - Ichigo estaba sudado, y muy espantado.  
- Veo que te quedaste dormido, Rukia está bien, en lo que cabe, logro pasar la noche, vamos, pronto despertara y estoy seguro de que quieres verla. Vamos.

- Sss.. Si, te sigo. - El joven doctor le mostró el camino a Ichigo quien estaba recordando todo aquello que vivió en ese sueño que más bien era una pesadilla, el momento que él esperaba estaba a unos pasos de él, en un cuarto donde se hallaba su esposa, qué quería decir ese sueño, cómo estaría Rukia... Y qué fue esa pesadilla... Todo daba vueltas en Ichigo, todo incluso las palabras de Rukia... Y él solo podía pensar en que ella no lo odiara... - Rukia...

* * *

Les agradezco un montón a las siguientes personas que no dudaron en dejarme review : Yuuki Kuchiki, Inupis, Gzn, Sayitta-hinamori, Yeckie, CESE-Yopo, Miriam, Meikyo, JJDani, KarenUrquiiola, kiaru87, alesandra08, Candy-chan, Sakura-Jeka, Cerezza-chan, kusajishi-chiru, Ghost iv, Nessie black 10 frany H.Q, ade-ruki, MaryRebecca, Karin-shici101, Guest, adenisse, princesita100, Yuu-san, Candy-chan, Ruichi-chan, karychela, Diva Kuchiki, Guest2, anikar y jess.


End file.
